Araf Suresi/RBT/2
Cennet Ehlinin Miskinleri 8 Düşmana Rağmen Ümidim Var 8 Yüzlerini Çevirdiler 8 A'râf Ashâb Hakkında Görüşler 8 Amelleri Eşit Gelenler 8 Araf Peygamberlerdir 9 Fetret Zamanı? 10 Hikâye (Kıyamette Kurtuluş) 10 Hulasa 10 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 11 Ricâlüllah (Allah Erleri) 11 Ashâb-ı A'râf 12 Ashâb-ı A'râfın Girmek İstediği Cennet 12 Nimetin Kadrini Bilmek 12 Ashâb-I Araf'ın Nidaları 12 Yüce Meali: 12 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 13 Kâfirlerin Reisleri 13 Ayak Takımı ve Toplanan Mal 13 Fakir Müslümanlar Cennette 13 Cennet Ehline Korku yok 13 Zemmedilen Bazı Duygular 14 Adam Olmak 14 Gerçek Haşmet 14 Mal ile Mağrur Olma 14 Mal Sevgisi ve Kibir 14 Güzel Ahlak İçin Dua 14 Peygamberimizin Tevazuu 15 Saadetin Alâmeti? 15 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 15 Ashâb-i A'râf ve Cemâlüllâhı 15 Mukarreb Melekler 15 Hikâye (Havas ve Ehas) 16 Mürşid-i Kâmilden Ayrılmamak Lazım 16 Miskinleri Sevmek 16 Cennetin Anahtarı 16 İnciler Taşların içinde 16 Efendimiz (s.a.v) in Miskinliği İstemesi 17 Miskin Kimdir? 17 Ateş Ehlinin İstekleri 17 Yüce Meali: 17 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 17 İfâza'nın Manâları 17 Midelerin Kulu 18 Allah'ın Kulları 18 En Faziletli Sadaka 18 Su Sadakası En Hayırlı 18 Sadakalar Ölülere Fayda Verir 18 Suyun Tahsis Edilmesi 18 Kırk Sene Sonra Gelen Cevap 19 Cennet Nimetleri Kâfirlere Haramdır 19 Dini Eğlence Edinmek 19 İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın Dini 19 Kabe'nin Çevresinde Oynamaları 19 Oynamak 20 Çalgı 20 Şaka 20 Dünya Hayatına Aldanmak 20 Cennetin Meyveleri 20 Dünyanın İki Vasfı 20 Kâfirler Cehennemde 21 Kâfirlerin Âhireti Unutması? 21 Âyetleri İnkâr Ettiler 21 Kur'ân-1 Kerim İlim Ve Rahmetle Tafsil Ediliyor 21 Yüce Meali: 21 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 21 Kur'ân-ı Kerim 21 Kıyamet 22 Kıyamet Gününde Temenni 22 Nefislerine Zulmettiler 22 Kafirler Geri Dönselerdi... 23 Meşveret Gerek 23 Fırsat Kaçarsa Bir Daha Asla Geri Dönmez 23 Son Pişmanlık 23 Akıl Pişmanlık Gerektirir 24 Ümit ile Kuruntunun Farkı? 24 Akıllı ve Âciz Kişi? 24 Gam Üçtür 25 Asıl Korkulacak Şey? 25 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden Dua 25 Âlem-İ Halk Ve Âlem-İ Emr 25 Yüce Meâli: 25 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 25 Altı Günde Yaratılması? 26 Acele Şeytandandır 27 Allah Mahlûkatı Teenniyle Yarattı 27 Acele'nin Güzel Olduğu Yerler 27 Allâhü Teâlâ Kaadir ve Hakimdir 27 Altı Çeşit Mahlûkat 27 Arş 28 Arş-ı İstiva 28 Arş Önce Yaratıldı 28 Mahlûkatın Yaratılış Sırası 29 İstivâ'dan Murad 29 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 29 Gece Gündüzü Bürür 31 Nefsin Zulmeti ve Kalbin Nuru 32 Gece ve Gündüz 32 Güneş Ay ve Yıldızlar 32 Halk ve Emir Allah'ındır 32 Halk ve Emr Nedir? 33 Âlemler İki Çeşittir 33 Âlem-i Halk Âlem-i Emre Tabidir 33 Allah Yücedir 34 Rakım, Tebâreke ve Meta 34 Hamd Gerekir 34 Dua Ve Zikir 34 Yüce Meali: 35 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 35 Rab İsm-i A'zamdır 35 Hızır Aleyhisselâm'a Göre İsm-İ Azam 35 Uzak ve Sağır'a Dua Etmiyorsunuz 36 Zikri Hafıy (Gizli Zikir) 36 Sesli Zikir 36 Zikr-i Hafi 36 Duada Tazarru 36 Duadan Sonra 36 Dua'da Eli Tutmanın Şekli 37 Beddua Ederken Elleri Tutmanın Şekli 37 Hikaye (Dua'da Eller) 37 Duanın Kıblesi 37 Duada Elleri Bitiştirmek 37 Dua'da Eller Göğüs Hizasına Kaldırılır 38 Dua'da Haddi Aşmak 38 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Tavsiyesi Ettiği Dua 38 Mühim Şeyler İçin Dua 39 A'râbinin Güzel Bir Duası 39 Fesat Çıkartmayın 39 Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: 39 Korku ve Ümitle Dua 39 Karib Kelimesi 39 Dua Edene Allah Yakındır 40 Hitâb-ı İlâhi ve kul 40 Hikâye (Dua) 40 Dua'nın İcabeti İçin 41 Hikâye (Dua ve Hac) 41 Dua Kişiye Göre 41 Kabul Olunacak dua 41 Zararların Defi İçin Dua 41 Dost ve Düşmana Karşı 42 Dua Bir Hediyyedir 42 Ümidimiz Allâha'dır 42 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 42 Rüzgâr, Bulut Ve Güzel Şehirler 42 Yüce Meali: 42 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 43 Rüzgârlar 43 Rüzgâr Anında Dua 43 Rüzgârı Harekete Geçiren 43 Rüzgâr ve Bulutlar 44 Rüzgârların İsimleri ve İşleri 44 Rüzgârlar ve Bulutlar 44 Yağmur Rahmettir 45 Ağır. 45 Yağmur ile 45 Beled? 45 Bitkiler Çıkarıldı 45 Ölüler de Bitki Gibi 45 Ölülerin Diriltilmeleri 46 Mezarlarında Uyku Verilmesi 46 İşarı ve Tasavvuf! Manalar 46 Hikâye (gizli müslüman) 46 Allah'ın Su Verdiği Kılıç 47 Dostun Lütfü 47 Hakikî Müessir 47 Allah'tan Dileğimiz! 47 Hoş Memleket 47 Bakımsız ve Kötü Toprak Verimsizdir 47 Şükredenler İçin 48 Şeriatlar Hayat Suyudur 48 İlâhî Feyizi Kabul Şartı 48 Hikâye (Behlûl'ün Harun Reşîde Öğütleri) 48 Hikâyeden Çıkarılan Dersler 49 Kalbin Nuru Nefse Tesir Eder 49 Nefis Kalbe Hakim Olursa 49 Nuh Aleyhisselâm 50 Yüce Meali: 50 Tefsîr-i Şerîfî: 50 Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın Nesebi 50 Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Hayatı 50 Putlara İlk Tapan 51 Nuh Aleyhisselâmın Daveti 51 Nasihat 52 Risâlet ve Nasihat? 52 Nasihat Nedir? 52 Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Kavmi 52 Teblîğ İçin Vasıta 52 Nasihatin Faydaları 53 Güven? 53 Yalanlalayanlar 53 Rahmet ve Azab 53 Kör Kavim 54 Basiretleri Körelmiş 54 Cemâline Bakabilmek 54 Kalb Gözüyle Bakmak 54 Aynaya Aydınlık Veren? 54 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 54 Hikâye 55 Nasihat Vermek 56 Hûd Aleyhisselâm 56 Yüce Meali: 56 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 56 Âd Kavmi 56 Hûd Aleyhisselâmın Nesebi 56 Âd Kavminin Bazı Özellikleri 57 Hûd Kavminin İtirazları 57 İşâri Manâlar 57 Emin Nasihatçi 58 İlmî Bir Tetkik 58 Bir Nahiv Kaidesi 58 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 59 Âd Kavmi 59 Lügatler Değişiktir 59 Nimetleri Zikredin 60 Taklîd 60 Gelmek 60 İsimler Hakkında Mücâdelesi 60 İsim ve Müsemmâ 61 Âd Kavminin Putları 61 Azab 61 Müminler Kurtuldular 61 Kurtuluş Neyle Olur? 61 Kâfirlerin Kökleri Kazındı 61 Kurtuluş ve Helakin Sebepleri 62 Hikaye (Ad kavmi) 62 Rüzgâr 64 Belâlar Umûmidir 64 99 Peygamberin Kabiri? 64 En Emin Belde 65 Mekke'nin Fazileti 65 Günahtan Hicret 65 Vatan Sevgisi 65 Semûd Kavmi 65 Yüce Meali: 65 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 66 Semûd Kelimesi 66 Salih Aleyhisselâm 66 Salih Aleyhisselâm 66 Semûd Kavmi 67 Allah'ın Devesi? 68 Hayvana İlişmemek 68 Mucizeleri Gördükten Sonra 69 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 69 Nimeti Hatırlamak 69 Yazlık ve Kışlık Evleri 69 Uzun Ömür 70 Fesat 70 Tecâvüz ve Fesat 70 Üst Tabaka, Alt Tabaka 70 Hakkı Haykırmak 70 Münazara Örneği 71 Müstekbirler Küfürlerini İlân Ettiler 71 Münâzara'nın Temeli 71 Kâfirlerin Yerilmesi 71 Mü'minlere Övgü 72 Rızâ Yapmaktır 72 Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın Devesi 72 Devenin Yaz ve Kış Hayatı 72 Deveyi Öldürme Planlan 72 Derûnî Bir Manâ 73 Azap İstemeleri 73 Semûd Kavminin helaki? 74 Ses ve Zelzele 74 Helak Oldular 74 Diz Üstü Çökmeleri 74 Cüsûm 74 Semûd Kavminin Hikayesi 75 İmanı Yeis 75 Bir Peygamberin Üzüntüsü!? 76 Semûd Kavminin Katıntıları 76 Mesneviye Göre Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın Devesi 76 İşârî ve Tasavvuf? Manalar 77 Lut Aleyhisselâm 77 Yüce Meali: 77 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 77 Livâta'yı İlk Çıkaran 78 Lût Aleyhisselâm'ın Nasihati 78 Sürgün Sebebi! 79 Ehli Kelimesinin Manâları 79 Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın Hanımı 80 Taş Yağdı 80 Cimrilik ve Fuhuş 80 Livâtanın Mucidi 80 Sahibini Kırk Gün Bekleyen Taş 80 Fuhşun En Çirkini 81 Livâta Yapan Hayvanlar 81 Livâta'ya Götüren Şeyler 81 Namus Namustur 81 Hikâye (Livata) 81 Lezbiyenlik de Zinadır 82 Tüysüz Oğlanlar Kadın Hükmündedir 82 İmam-ı Azam'ın Uygulaması 82 Hikaye (livâtaya yol) 82 On Sekiz Şeytan 82 Kendini Koru Basit Sevgilerden 83 Erkeğin Erkeğe 83 Hanımına Dübüründen Gelen Mel'ûndur 83 Cennette Hoşlanılan 83 Zeyrekzâdeye Cevap 84 Livâta'nın Hükmü 84 Hanefi Fıkhına Göre Livâta 84 Devlet Karar Verir 84 İmâm-ı Âzam'a Göre Livâta 85 Hayvana Cinsel İlişki 85 Câhil Sofunun Haramdan Korunması 85 El ile İstimna 85 Elleri Hamile Olarak Haşr Olanlar! 86 El ile İstimnâ'nın Cezası 86 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm 86 Yüce Meali: 86 Şuayb Aieyhisselam ve Kavmi 86 Şuayb A.s.'ın Mucizelerinden Biri 87 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Nasihatleri 87 Halkı Aldatmak 87 Dünya Hırsı 88 Emânete Riâyet 88 Yeryüzünde Fesat Çıkartmayın 88 Manevî ve Maddî Yollar 88 Cennet Ehlinin Miskinleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları (ashâb-ı a'râfı) affetmek ve bağışlamayı dilediği zaman, onları bir nehre götürür. O nehre; Hayat nehri" denilir. O nehrin deresinin (kanalının) iki tarafıaltındandır. İnci ile bezenmiş ve süslenmiştir. Toprağı misktendir. (Çakıl ve taşlan yakuttandır). O onları o nehre atar (ashab-ı a'râf nehirde yıkanırlar) Tâ ki renkleri düzelir. Göğüslerinde beyaz bir ben (leke) kalır. O beyaz ben sebebiyle tanınırlar. Sonra onlar getirilir. Ve cennete girerler. Onlara, Cennet Ehlinin Miskinleri" ismi verilir. Düşmana Rağmen Ümidim Var Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Ümidim vardır; Düşmana rağmen; Kıyamet gününde, Onun feyiz ve affını ümit ediyorum... Günah yükümü omuzlarımın üzerine koymaz!. Yüzlerini Çevirdiler Gözleri ateş ehli tara¬fına çevrildiği vakit de;" Yani cehenneme bakarlar. Nazarlarının cennet ehline taalluklarında taarruzun olmaması ve cehennem ehline baktıklarında hemen yüzlerini çevirmeye taalluk etmesi; onların birinci taallukları (yani cennet ehliyle ilgilenmeleri) rağbet ve meyletme yoluyla olduğu, ikincinin (cehennem ehline bakıp hemen yüzlerini çevirmeleri) bunun hilâfına (cennet ehline rağbet etme temennisiyle bakmalarının aksine korku ile) bakmalarındandır... Zâhidî tefsir inde buyurdu: (Vazifeli) melek Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle onların yüzlerini cehennem ehline çevirir.. Dediler," Cehennemliklerin kötü hallerinden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınarak dediler ki; Yâ Rabbena/ ey rabbimiz! Bizleri o zâlimler topluluğuyla beraber kılma!" Yani ateşin içinde... Yani onlar kendi günahları sebebiyle bu şekilde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ettiler.... A'râf Ashâb Hakkında Görüşler (Ashâb-ı A'râf, hakkında on beş değişik görüş vardır: 1- Sevap ve günahtan müsavi olan mü'minler, 2- Peygamberler, 3- Şâhidier 4- Fazilet sahibi mü'minler, 5- Fakıhler, 6- Kıyametin âdilleri, 7- Ban sahabeler, 8- Melekler, 9- Şehidler, 10-Anne ve babalarından birinin râzî olup diğerinin râzî olmadığı kişiler, 11- Veled-iZinâ, 12- Müşriklerin evlâtları, 13- Fetret devrinde ölenler, 14- Küçük günah sahipleri, 15- Büyük günah sahipleri.... Şimdi bunları sırayla teker teker göreceğiz: Amelleri Eşit Gelenler (Birincisi: A'râf ehli, hem cennete bakıyor ve hem de cehenneme bakıyorlar. Kendilerini ikisinden birine girdirecek rüchânları yoktur... Secdeye davet olundukları zaman - kıyamet günü tekliflerden kalan sadece secdedir- (A 'raf ehli) hemen secde ederler. Secde etmeleri üzerine, hasenat mizanları ağır basar ve böylece cennete girerler. Ashâb-ı A 'rafın tayini hakkında söylenen sözlerin bu birincisidir.) Araf Peygamberlerdir İkincisi: Ashâb-ı A'râf, peygamberlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları, kıyamet gününde diğer insanlardan ayırtmak için o sûrların en yüksek yerlerine oturttu ki onlar; 1- Cennet ehlini görsünler. 2- Ve cehennem ehlinin hallerine muttali olsunlar. 3- Onların sevaplarının miktarlarını bilsinler. 4- Onlar, kendi ümmetlerinin azaplarına şâhidier olsunlar. Ve buna göre, "Bunlar ümit etmekle beraber henüz ona/cennete girmemişlerdir." Kavl-i şerifi "Nida etmektedirler," fiilinin mefûlünden hâl'dir. O mefûl de "Ashâb-ı cenne¬te/cennet ehli"dir... Çünkü, mevkıf (Arasat) ehlinin en şereflileri ve en değerlileri için; cennete girmeyi tama etmek, yakışmaz. Yani mevkıf ehlinin eşrafı cennet ehline nida ettiler ve onlar A'râfin üzerindeydiler ve halbuki cennet ehli daha henüz cennete girmemişlerdi. Ve onlar, cennete girmeyi ümit ediyorlardı, demektir. Yine gelecek olan vecihlerinde de "Ashâb-ı Arâftan murad, yüksek derece sahipleridir... Üçüncüsü: Ashâb-ı A'râf şâhidlerdir. Bu şâhidier, mevkıf (Arasat) ehli arasından temyiz edilip seçilmiş ve ziyadesiyle ta'zîm görmeyi hak etmiş olan zatlar olup; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mevkıf ehli hakkındaki; hükmü, fazilet ve adaletinin iktizâsını müşahede etmek için cennet ile cehennem arasına çekilmiş olan sûrların en yüksek yerlerine oturtulmuş olan zatlardır. Dördüncüsü: Ashâb-ı A'râf, fazilet sahibi mü'minlerdir. Onlar, kendi nefislerinin meşguliyetinden fariğ oldular. Ve insanların hallerine muttali olmakla meşgul oldular. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle vârid oldu: Kıyamet gününde mahlukatın hepsi toplandığında, bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: Fazilet ehli neredeler?" (Bu çağrı üzerine) bazı insanlar kalkarlar, yürürler. Sür'atle cennete giderler. Ve derler ki: Bizler fazilet ehliyiz!" Onlara denilir: Sizin faziletiniz ne idi?" Onlar cevap verirler: Bizler, zulme uğradığımız zaman, sabrederdikî Bize kötülük yapıldığı zaman, affederdik! Bize karşı cehalet yapıldığında halim olurduk!" Onlara; Girin cennete! Cennet amel edenlerin ne güzel ecridir! derler. Beşincisi: Ashâb-ı A'râf, sâlih, âlim ve fakih olan bir kavimdir... Bu onların diğerleri üzerine olan meziyetleri, fıkıh ve ilmin şerefinden dolayıdır... Altıncısı: Kıyametin âdilleridir. Onlar insanların amellerine şâhidlik edenlerdir. Onlar her ümmetten seçilmiş kişilerdir. Yedincisi: Ashâb-ı A'râf, Abbâs (r.a.), Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.), Ali bin Ebî Talib (r.a.), Cafer Zü'1-Cenâhayn (iki kanat sahibi) r.a. ecmeîn hazerâtıdır... Bu zatlar, kendilerini sevenleri, yüzlerinin aklığı (beyazlığı ve nurânî) olması sebebiyle ve kendilerine buğzedenleri de yüzlerinin kara olması sebebiyle hemen tanırlar... Sekizincisi: Ashâb-ı A'raf bu (cennet ile cehennem arasında çekilmiş olan) sûrlarla vazifeli meleklerdir. Onlar, (Arasat erilinin) cennet ve cehenneme girmelerinden önce kâfirleri mü'minlerden ayırtırlar. (3/167) (Bunlar melekler oldukları halde; onlar için ve a'raf üzerinde birtakım ricâl/adamlar..." kavl-i şerifiyle) onlara adamlar ismi verilmesi ise onların erkek adamları suretinde görünmelerinden dolayıdır. Onunla (yani fe adamlar) kelimesiyle cinler ifâde edildiği gibi; ve doğrusu ins'ten bazı adamlar, cinden bazı adamlara sığınıyorlardı da onların istilâlarını/azgınlıklarını artınyorlardı. Bu cinlerin erkek adamlar suretinde olmalarından dolayıdır. Melekler, cehennem ehlini gördükleri zaman; "Yâ Rabbena/ ey rabbimiz! Bizleri o zâlimler topluluğuyla beraber kılma!" diye dua ederler. Çünkü melekler, Âdem oğulları gibi mükelleftirler. Bundan dolayı meleklerin kendi nefislerinin emniyeti için dua etmeleri inkâr olunmaz. Dokuzuncu: Onlar (ashâb-ı a'râf) şehidlerdir. Savaşa çıkan ve babalarının izni olmadan harplerde savaşan ve orada düşmanlar tarafından öldürülen şehidlerdir. Bu şehidler, Allah yolunda öldürülmek sebebiyle cehennem ateşinden azâd olundular. Fakat babalarına isyan ettikleri (ve babalarının izni olmadan savaşa çıkıp öldürüldükleri) için de cen¬netten hapsedildiler... Onuncusu: (Ashâb-ı A'râf), kendilerine babalarını râzî edip, annelerini memnun edemeyenlerdir, veya annelerini râzî edip, babalarını râzî edemeyenlerdir. On birincisi: (Ashâb-ı A'râf) veled-i zina olanlardır. On ikincisi: (Ashâb-ı A'râf,) müşriklerin (ve bütün kâfirlerin) daha sabî iken ölen küçük çocuklarıdır. On üçüncüsü: Onlar (ashâb-ı a'raf) fetret devrinde, dinlerini değiştirmedikleri halde ölenlerdir. Fetret Zamanı? Fetret zamanı, İsa Aleyhisselâm ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arasında ki zamandır... On dördüncüsü: Onlar (Ashâb-ı A'râf,) küçük günah sahipleridir. Küçük günahları olup, o küçük günahları dünya hayatında, elemler, musîbetler, belâlar ve fitnelerle silinmeyen (yani dünya hayatında küçük günahlarına keffâret olmak üzere musibet ve elem çekmeyen) kişilerdir. Bunlar, bekletilirler. Bunların büyük günahları yoktur. Kendilerinin bu gam, keder ve hüzün çekmeleri için cennetten hapsedilirler. Onların çektikleri bu üzüntüler, küçük günahlarına mukabil olmuş olur... On beşincisi: Bunlar (Ashâb-ı A'raf) kıble ehlinden, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Kur'ân-ı kerimde zikrettiği büyük günah sahipleridir... Hikâye (Kıyamette Kurtuluş) Bazı sâlihlerden .... Buyurdu: Bir gece beni uyuklama tuttu. Uyudum. Bir rüya gördüm. Rüyamda sanki kıyamet kopmuştu. İnsanlar hesaba çekiliyorlardı. Bir kavmi cennete götürüyorlardı. Bir kavmi de cehenneme götürüyorlardı. "Ben cennete gittim ve onlara seslendim:" Ey cennet ehli! Sizler Rıdvan'ın mahallinde cennete yerleşmeye ne sebebiyle nail oldunuz?" Onlar, bana dediler ki: Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmek ve şeytana muhalefet etmek sebebiyle cennete nail olduk!" Sonra ben cehennem ateşinin kapısına geldim. Onlara seslendim: Ey cehennem ehli! Ne sebebiyle cehenneme girdiniz?" Onlar, cevap verdiler: Şeytana itaat etmek ve Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine muhalefet etmek sebebiyle cehenneme girdik!"... "Bir de baktım ki, bir kavim cennet ile cehennem arasında beklemektedirler. Onlara sordum:" Sizin hâliniz nedir? Neden cennet ile cehennem arasında bekleşiyorsunuz?" Onlar: Bizim parlak günahlarımız ve az sevaplarımız var! Günahlar, bizim cennete girmemize mâni oldular. Hasenat ve iyiliklerimiz de bizim cehennem ateşine girmemize engel oldular..." dediler ve şu beyitleri okudular: Bizler, bir kavmiz, Bizim büyük günahlarımız var! (O büyük günahlarımız) bizim ona vasıl olmamızı menettüer. Onlar bizi terk ettiler; Bocalar bîr halde ve şaşkın bir durumda.... Bizi tuttular; ona doğru adım atmaktan (bizi engellediler...) Hulasa İşte bütün bunları bana müyeser ve kolay kılınan ve benim toplamış olduğum sözler ve görüşlerdir. (Siz daha çoğunu tefsir ve hadis kitaplarından toplayın...) Hâlin hakikatini en iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Cennet ehliyle cehennem ehlinin arasında olan perdeler, beşerî vasıflar ve nefsânî kötü ahlaklardan (ibâret)tir... Cehennem ehli, bu hicap (ve perdelerin) ardından cennet ehlini görmüyorlar. (Aynen bu şekilde) cennet ehli ile ehlüllah'ın arasında da hicap yani perdeler vardır. Ehlüllah, Ashâb-ı A'raftır. O (bu perde) ahlakî vasıflar ve ahlâk-ı hamîde-i ruhanî sıfatlardandır... Cennet ehii de, elhüllah'ı bu hicâb (perdelerin) ardında göremezler. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Artık iki taraf arasında bir hicab/perde ve a'raf üzerinde birtakım ricâl/adamlar..." Yani ashâb-ı a'râf, cennet ehlini kalbin nuru ve zulmetinin eserlerinin nişanelerinden biliyor ve tanıyorlar. A'râf a A'râf ismi verildi. Çünkü a'râf, marifet ehlinin vatanı ve yerleştikleri yer olduğu içindir. Ricâlüllah (Allah Erleri) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, marifet ehline de ricâl/adamlar," (Allah erleri) ismini verdi... Çünkü onlar recûliyet (adamlık ve Allah eri olmakla) mâ sivâ'nın dışında yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında olanda tasarruf etmektedir. Erkekler, kadınlarda tasarruf ederler. Mâ sivâ'dan hiçbir şey, Allah erlerine tasarruf edip, hâkim olamaz. Şu kavl-i şerifte oldu gibi; Nice erler ki; ne ticâret, ne alışveriş kendilerini zikrullah'tan, namaz kılmaktan, zekât vermekten alıkoymaz. Kalblerin ve gözlerin kıvranacağı günden korkarlar. Yine şu cihetle ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, havas kullarını ricâl adamlar," diye zikretti. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; Mü'minlerdendir o erler ki, Allah'a verdikleri ahde/söze sadâkat ettiler/bağlı kaldılar. Kimi adağını ödedi/şehid oldu, kimi de gözetiyor... Ve hiçbir suretle/sözlerini değiştirmediler. Yine şu kavl-İ şerifte de olduğu gibi: Onun içinde, ebedi/aslâ namaza durma. Tâ ilk günden temeli takva üzerine kurulan mescid, içinde kıyamına elbette daha layık ve müstahıktır. Onun içerisinde öyle ricâl/adamlar var ki, çok temizlenmeyi severler. Allah da çok temizlenenleri sever. Zira muhakkak ki, avam ile havâssi birbirinden temyiz ve tefrik eden yön; 1- Hakkı talep etmek, 2- Yüce himmetlere sahip olmakta Recûliyet (erkekçe davranmadır...) Ashâb-ı A'râf Çünkü "Ashâb-ı A'râf, himmetlerinin yüceliğiyle beşerî nazlardan (ve avamın seviyesinden) çıkıp yükselmişler, tarakkî etmişlerdir. Cehennemin derekelerinden ruhâniyetin zirvesine ve cennetin derecelerine yükselerek çıkmışlardır. Onlar iki dânn (dünya ve âhiretin) nimetlerine iltifat etmezler. Ve onlar iki menzilin kemâlâtına asla eğilip yönetmediler. Tâ ki böylece kâinatı aştılar. Ve böylece A'râf'ın üzerinde oturdular. A'râf, cennetlerin üzerinde olan yüce bir mertebedir. O Rahman'ın katında kudus'ün nazireleridir. Ve onlar cennet ve cehennem ehlini gözetleyip görüyorlar... Cennet ehlini gördüler. Cennet ehlinin sevinç ve (nimetlerle) meşguliyet içinde olduklarını gördüler... "Ve" Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendilerine gelen nimetlerle meşgul oldular. Ashâb-ı cennete/cennet ehline, "Selâmün aleyküm" diye nida etmektedirler..." Yani size afiyet olsun, demektir. Sizin içinde olduğunuz, 1- Nimet-i mukîrn, 2- Hûr-i ıynler, 3- Kasırlar (saraylar) 4- Ve cennetin bütün nimetleri size afiyet olsun... Ashâb-ı A'râfın Girmek İstediği Cennet Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ashâb-ı a'râfın himmetinden haber vererek; şöyle buyurdu: Bunlar ümit etmekle beraber henüz ona/cennete girmemişlerdir..." Yani cennetin nimetlerini ve derecelerini müşahede ettiler; onlardan hiçbir şeye meyletmediler... Üzerinde geçip gittiler. Onlar cennete girmediler. A'râfın üzerindedirler. Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vusulü ümit ediyorlar. Ve onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nefsine izafe ettiği cennete girmeyi ümit ediyorlar. Şu kavl-i şerif ile; "Ve gir benim cennetime. Nimetin Kadrini Bilmek Ve gözleri ateş ehli tarafına çevrildiği vakit de:" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerini cehennemin hangi derekelerinden kurtardığı ve kendilerini hangi kerametlerle müşerref ve has kıldığı hakikatiyle mübtelâ olup cehennem ashabı tarafına yüzleri çevrildiği vakit; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine vermiş olduğu nimetlerin kadr u kıymetini bilirler... Yine bu kabildendir; kemâlât erbabına, Akıl ve kalblerine doğan; nefsânî hatıralar: Onların mübtelâ kılındıkları dünyevî bir şey, Makam, Mevki, Halk ile meşguliyet ki, (Ana sebepleri:) Uzletin, tecridin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle ünsiyetin, halvetlerin, (Ve benzerî manevî nazların) kıymetini bilmeleri içindir.. Nimetin şükrünü hakkıyla edâ etmenin yolu, nimeti görmektir... Dediler," Nimeti verenle beraber; Yâ Rabbena/ ey rabbimiz! Bizleri o zâlimler topluluğuyla beraber kılma!" Yani sen bizi, onların; 1- Vasıflarından, 2- Ahlaklarından, 3- Derekelerinden, 4- Ve onların içinde oldukları durumlardan halâs edip kurtardıktan sonra da; 5- Bizi bir daha cehennem ehli kılma, Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Ashâb-I Araf'ın Nidaları Yüce Meali: O eshâb-ı a'râf, sîmalarıyla/yüzleriyle tanıdıkları birtakım ricale/adamlara da nida edip: Gördünüz mü; cemiyetinizin ve yaptığınız kibir ve azametin size hiç faydası olmadı. Ta şunlar mıydı o sizin, "Allah bunları -kaabil değil-rahmetine erdirmez' diye yemin ettikleriniz" dedikten sonra, berikilere dönüp: Girin cennete! Size korku yok, artık siz mahzun olacak/üzülecek değilsiniz" demektedirler. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ve o eshâb-ı a'râf, da nida ettiler." Onlar, dereceleri yüce olan peygamberler ve mevkıf ehlinin eşrafı (ileri gelen) kimselerdir. Bu âyet-i kerimenin evveline yakışan ve münâsip olan manâ budur.... Zira onların; Girin cennete! Size korku yok, artık siz mahzun olacak/üzülecek değilsiniz" Kavl-i şerifleri, amellerinde taksiratı olana {günah ve hata sahiplerine) denilmesi layık olmaz... Kâfirlerin Reisleri Bir takım ricale/adamlara..." Kâfirlerin reislerinden bir takım adamları cehennem ehlinin arasında gördükleri zaman... Onlar: 1- Ebû Cehil bin Hişâm 2- Velîd bin Müğîre, 3- ÂsbinVâil 4- Ve benzerlerini... Art "Sîmalarıyla/yüzleriyle onları tanıyorlar..." anda onların kötü hallerine delâlet eden alâmetleri ve 2- Dünyada onları reisliklerinden dolayı tanıyorladı. kavl-i şerifinin başındaki be harfi sebebiyet i-çindir... Ayak Takımı ve Toplanan Mal "Dediler:" Bu kavl-i şerif nida etti" kavl-i şerifinden bedel'dir. Yani, Ashâb-i A'râf dedi... Ashâb-ı A'râf, sûrlar üzerinde olup, kâfirlerin reislerine hitaben onları azarlamak ve onların başlarına gelenlere alaylı bir şekilde seslenirler: Gördünüz mü size hiç faydası olmadı?" "İstifhâmiyye oiup, takrf içindir. Veya (mâ) nâfiye içindir. İkincisine göre manâsı: Azabı sizden def edemedi..." Cemiyetinizin Yani sizin; 1- Etbâınız (size tabi olanlar), 2- Taraftarlarınız, 3- Veya topladığınız mallar, demektir. Ve yaptığınız kibir ve azametiniz. masdariyyet içindir. Yani sizin halka büyüklenmeniz, demektir. Yani; Yani sizin büyüklenmeniz ve kibirlenmeniz, (başınıza gelen) azaba mâni olmadı," demektir. Fakir Müslümanlar Cennette "Ta şunlar mıydı o sizin, "Allah bunları -kaabil değil- rahmetine erdirmez' diye yemin ettikleriniz...." Bu kavl-i şerifin hepsi, Ashâb-ı A'râfın kâfirlerin reislerinden olan adamlara söyledikleri sözlerinin tamamındandir. Bu kavi-i şerif, kendisinden önceki kavii İle nasb mahaliinde oimuş oluyor. Bununla, mü'minlerin zayıflarına (fakirlerine) işaret edilmiştir. Kâfirlerin dünyada kendilerini hakîr gördükleri, küçümsedikleri ve açıkça yemin ile onların cennete girmeyeceklerini iddia ettikleri fakir mü'minler... Allah bunları kaabil değil- rahmetine erdirmez" kavl-i şerifi, Siz yemin ettiniz" kavl-i şerifinin ce¬vâbıdır. Manâsı Farisî olarak şöyledir: Bu topluluk, onlardır ki, dünya hayatında siz onları kendi nazarınızda hiçbir şey sanmadınız, demektir. Cennet Ehline Korku yok Girin cennete!" Yani, Ashâb-ı A'râf, fakir Müslümanlar tarafına döndüler; 1- Hazret-i Bilâl (r.a.), 2- Suhayb (r.a.), 3- Selmân (r.a.) 4- Habbâb(r.a.) 5- Ve benzerleri fakirlere dönerek, onlara; -"Girin cennete! Kâfirlerin reislerinin burunlarının yerlerde sürtünmelerine rağmen (cennete girin de)! "Size korku yok," Cehennem ehli korktuğu zaman, size korku yoktur. artık siz mahzun olacak/üzülecek de¬ğilsiniz." Cehennem ehli üzüldüğü zaman, size üzüntü yoktur... Zemmedilen Bazı Duygular Bu âyet-i kerimede yerilen sıfatlar; 1- Mal 2- Büyüklük, 3- Kibirlenmek, 4- Çok mal ile böbürlenmek, 5- Çok avâne (yardakçı ve ayak takımı) ile övünmek, 6- Ve yardımcılar ile sevinmek Adam Olmak Sa'dî Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular. Mâl nimetine nail olan kişi, Sırf malı sebebiyle hiçbir kimseden; Değildir, daha iyi ve daha üstün! Zira merkebe, atlastan çöl giydirseler; Atlas çöl, merkebi merkeplikten çıkaramaz Bu akıl ve himmetle sana "adam" diyemem, (yani bu akılsızlık ile...) Ve seni adam yerine koyup sana itibâr edemem Senin ardında yüz hizmetçi dolaşsa bile... Gerçek Haşmet Haşmet ve azamet sahibi kimse; Tekebbür edip büyüklenir, Ama bilmez ki, asıl haşmet; Hilim (yumuşak huyluluk) iledir (3/169) Mal ile Mağrur Olma Çünkü zaman, bir alçağı devlet ve nimet sahibi yapar. Derviş ve fakirin dar gönlüne de yük koyar. Zulüm ve cefâ yükünü yükletir. Çünkü mağrur ve mütekebbir kişiler, Hep evlerini yani saraylarını yükseltirler, Ve evlerinin önüne de, pislik ve süprüntü dökerler. (Yani mağrur olan mal sahipleri fakirlere yardım elini uzatmaz kendilerini fakirlerden saklarlar...). Mal Sevgisi ve Kibir Bil ki, muhakkak ki mal sevgisi ve büyüklük taslamamak (kibirlenmemek) nefsin ahlaklarındandır. Sâliklerin {seyr-u suluk yolunda olan tarikat, tasavvuf ve irfan talebelerinin) mutlaka mal sevgisi ve kibirden temizlenmeleri gerekir. Güzel Ahlak İçin Dua Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dualarından biri de şuydu: Allâhım! Benim yaratılışımı güzel yaptığın gibi benim ahlakımı da güzel yapî" Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini Kur'ân-ı kerim'de şöyle medih edip övmüştü: -"Ve her halde sen pek büyük bir ahlâk üzerindesin!" Peygamberimizin Tevazuu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, fakirler ve miskinlerle beraber oturur ve onlarla beraber yemek yerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, çocuklara uğrar ve onlara selâm verirdi. Bir adam geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin heybetinden titremeye başladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona buyurdular: Sakin ol! Korkma! Ben bir melik değiiim! Ben Kureyş'ten kadîd (güneşte kurutulmuş et) yiyen bir kadının oğluyum!" buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabının içine karışarak onlarla beraber otururdu. Sanki onlardan biriydi. Hatta bir yabancı geldiğinde, sahabelere bakar ve onların içinde hangisinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri olduğunu bilmezdi. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin sahabelerden daha özel bir hâli, hareketi, oturması ve giyimi yoktu....) Yabancı kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tanımak için sorardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini biri çağırdığında mutlaka ona; Buyurunuz!" derdi. Bütün bunlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tevazuu ve onun mütevazı olmasındandı... Saadetin Alâmeti? Zü'n-Nûn-i Mısrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Saadetin alâmeti (şunlardır): 1- Sâlihleri sevmek, 2- Salihlere yaklaşmak, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumak, 4- Geceyi uyanık geçirmek (özellikle seher vaktini.) 5- Âlimlerin meclislerine devam etmek, 6- Kalb yufkalığıdır.... İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki mü'minler ve âlimler, bazı zamanlarda, zahiri ilimleri sebebiyle, muhabbet ve marifet ehli ve talebe erbabına; kendi himmetlerinin düşüklüğünden dolayı (zahir âlimleri ve mü'minler, maneviyat ehline) derler ki: Muhakkak ki sizden hiçbiriniz asla vusûla ve visal mertebesine nail olamaz!" ve hatta bu iddiaları için bir de Allah'ın adına kasem edip yemin ederler... Ashâb-i A'râf ve Cemâlüllâhı Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ashâb-ı a'râf için buyurur: "Girin cennete!" Bana izafe edilen kuds'ün hazirelerinde ve âlem-i ceberutta olan cennete.... Size korku yok," Ondan çıkma korkusu yok Ve artık siz mahzun olacak/üzülecek değilsiniz" Kaçırmış olduğunuz cennet nimetlerine... Zira siz, cemâlimizi müşahede etmek ve visalimize ermek için ayrıldınız... Mukarreb Melekler Bil ki: Ateş ehli ehlüllahı görüyorlardı. Onlar (ehlüllah) Ashâb-i A'raftır. Onlar ashâb-ı a'rafi her iki kâinatın (dünya ve âhiret) vatanlarında devamlı oldukları suret üzere görüyorlardı. Fakat ehlüllah (ashâb-ı a'râf) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtına izafe edilen, izzet otağında (büyük çadırında) ve Ceberut âleminde olan cennete girdikleri zaman ise, artık cehennem ehlinin onlardan nazarları (görmeleri) kesilir ve hatta mukarrabîn meleklerin bile nazarları kesilir. Cidden bunu iyi anla! Hikâye (Havas ve Ehas) Baba Cafer el-Ebherî (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Kendisi Baba Tahir el-Hemedânî (k.s.) hazretlerinin yanına girdi. Sordu: Neredeydin? Ben dün havas ile beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kapısının üzerindeydim; seni görmedim?" Sonra Baba Tâhir buyurdular: Doğru söylüyorsun! Evet sen dün kapının üzerinde (önünde) havas (Allah'ın özel kulları) ile beraberdin! Fakat ben ise içerde ehâss (Allah'ın çok özel kullanyla) ile beraberdim! Bundan dolayı sen beni göremedin!" Mürşid-i Kâmilden Ayrılmamak Lazım Sâlik'e düşen vazife, asla onlardan (gerçek tasavvuf ve maneviyat ehli olan mürşid-i kâmillerden) ve onların itikadlarından asla ayrılmamaktır.... Miskinleri Sevmek Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Muhakkak ki her şeyin bir anahtarı vardır. Cennetin de anahtarı, sabırlarından dolayı miskinleri ve fakirleri sevmektir. Onlar (miskinler ve fakirler) kıyamet gününde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meclislerinde olanlardır. Cennetin Anahtarı Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Dervişlerin sevgisi cennetin anahtarıdır. Dervişlerin düşmanı ise lanete layıktır... İnciler Taşların içinde Fakirlere hüsn-ü zan (güzel zan beslemek) hakkında Mesnevî'de şöyle buyuruldu: Eğer fakirler, kötü huylu ve kusurlu da olsalar; Sen yine gönül sahibini onlardan aral (Zira) denizin dibinde inci taşlarla beraber bulunur! (Yüce) meziyetler kusurlar içinde gizlidir!." Efendimiz (s.a.v) in Miskinliği İstemesi Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dualarındandır: Allâhım! Beni miskin olarak yaşat! Miskin olarak canımı al! Ve (kıyamet gününde) beni miskinler zümresinin içinde hasret! Miskin Kimdir? Miskinin hakikati (kalbinde) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir şey olmayandır. (İşte hakiki miskin); 1- Ehlüllah'tir. 2- Ashâb-ı A'râftır. Ateş Ehlinin İstekleri Yüce Meali: Ateş ehli de cennet ehline şöyle bağırtmaktadırlar: Lütfen, suyunuzdan veya Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden biraz da bizlere dökün!" Onlar da demektedirler ki: -"Doğrusu Allah, bunları kâfirlere haram etti." O kâfirlere ki, oyunu, eğlenceyi kendilerine din edindiler ve o dünya hayat kendilerini aldattı. Onlar, bu günlerine buluşacaklarını unuttukları ve âyetlerimizi inkâr ettikleri gibi, biz de bugün onları unutacağız. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ateş ehli de cennet ehline şöyle bağrışmaktadırlar:" tki yerde (cennet ve cehennemde) yerleştikten sonra, M "Yani" "Ya tefsir harfidir ya da muhaffefe'dir. Başka yerlerde de geçtiği gibi... Bizlere dökün!" "Sudan Yani cennet suyundan... Cennet suyundan dökün ki, bizim susuzluktan görmüş olduğumuz ve çekmiş olduğumuz harareti indirip, söndürsün! Bu (cehennem ehlinin cennet ehlinden su istemeleri) şöyledir: Cehennem ehli cehennemde aç ve susuz olarak kalırlar. Ve derler ki: Ey Rabbimiz! Bizim bazı yakınlarımız cennettedir! Bize izin ver onları görelim! Ve onlarla konuşalım!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri izin verir. (Cehennem ehli) cennetteki yakınlarına bakarlar. Onları ve onların içinde oldukları envâ-i çeşit cennet nimetlerini görürler. Cehennemlikler, cennetteki akrabalarını ve yakınlarını tanıdıkları halde, cennettekiler, cehennemdeki yakınlarını yüzlerinin siyahlığından dolayı tanımazlar. Cehennemdekiler, cennet ehlindeki akrabalarına ve yakınlarına kendilerini tanıttıktan (ve kendi hallerinden) haber verdikten sonra onlara seslenirler ve derler ki: Lütfen, bizlere dökün! Suyunuzdan Veya Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden biraz...." Ve diğer içecek (ve yiyeceklerden... 0 üzerlerine dökülenlerden istifâde etmek için (böyle dediler). (3/170) İfâza'nın Manâları Zira Dökmek" fiilinin istimalinde asıl olan, meşrubattan sıvı olanlardan kullanılmasıdır. Veya yemekleri dökün! Yiyelim ki, bizden açlığı gidersin, demektir. Bunda da "Dökmek" fiili, çok vermek manâsında kul¬lanılmıştır. Ebu Hayyan buyurdular: Sahih olan "Dökünüz" fiilinin mülâkî olunuz" manâsını tazammun etmesidir. Midelerin Kulu Bunları söyleyenler dünyada o delerin kulu" olan kişilerdir. Bunlar; 1- Yemeğe, 2- İçmeye haris olan... (Yemek ve içmekten başka bir şey düşünmeyen kimselerdir ki) hatta yaşadıkları gibi öldüler. Ve öldükleri şey üzerine haşr olundular. Allah'ın Kulları Cennet ehli, dünyada (Allah için) açlık ve susuzluk çektiler. Onlar, midelerini "Firdevs cenneti"nin velime (ziyafet) yemekleriyle doyurdular. Onların cennetteki meşguliyetleri nefsin şehvetleri oldu... Bu âyet-i kerime Lütfen, suyunuzdan veya Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden biraz da bizlere dökün!" kavl-i şerifi) azapta olsa bile insanın yemekten ve içmekten müstağni olmayacağını (yemek ve içmek ihtiyacından asla kesilmeyeceğini) beyân etmektedir. En Faziletli Sadaka Ebû'l-Cevzâ (r.h.) buyurdular: İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerine, sordum: Hangi sadaka daha faziletlidir?" İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: En faziletli sadaka sudur. Görmüyor musun; cehennem ehli, cennet ehlinden yardım istedikleri zaman (Önce); Lütfen, suyunuzdan biraz da bizlere dökün!" dediler (Sonra veya Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden, dediler. ) Su Sadakası En Hayırlı Sa'd'ibni Ubâde (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; Muhakkak ki Ümmü Sa'd vefat etti! (Onun için) hangi sadaka daha faziletlidir?" diye sordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de buyurdular: Su!" Bunun üzerine (Sa'd'ibni Ubâde Ümmü Sa'd için) bir kuyu kazdı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bu Ümmü Sa'd içindir!" Sadakalar Ölülere Fayda Verir Bu fakîr (Müfessir şeyh allâme imam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: İşte bu hadis-i şerif, sadakaların ölülere fayda (ve menfaat) verdiğine delâlet eder. Ehi-i sünnet ve'1-Cemaatin mezhebi de bunun üzerinedir. Suyun Tahsis Edilmesi Suyun tahsis edilmesi; 1-Ya Hicaz toprağında insanların en çok muhtaç olduğu şeyin su olmasındandır. Çünkü insanların en çok muhtaç olduğu şey, sevabı çok olan şey olur... 2- Ya da cehennemin hararet evi olmasındandır. Cehennemin hararetinin giderilmesi zıddıyla olur. Hararetin zıddı da serinliktir. 0 da suyun vasıflarındandır. Çünkü her şeye, kendisini bozan zıddıyla mukabele edilir... Doğrusunu Allah bilir. Kırk Sene Sonra Gelen Cevap "Dediler" Cennet ehli, cehennem ehline cevap olarak dedi ki: Rivayet olundu: Cennet ehline (cehennem ehlinin isteklerine cevâp vermeleri için) tam kırk sene izin verilmez. (Kırk sene geçtikten sonra) cennet ehline onlara (cehennem ehline) cevap vermeleri için izin verilir. Ve onlar da, derler ki: Cennet Nimetleri Kâfirlere Haramdır "Doğrusu Allah, bunları kâfırlere haram etti." Yani, cennetin yemek ve içecekleri, kâfirlerden men olundu. Haram edilen şeyin mükelleflerden men olunması; ona kat'ıyyetle yol yoktur, demektir. Ancak kâfirlerin içecekleri; Hamım (yani) kendisi sebebiyle midelerini ve derilerini eritecek olan kaynar sudur. Yiyecekleri de, olduğunu geniş bir şekilde delilleriyle beraber öğrenmek için "HUKUKU'L-EMVÂT OLU HAKLARI" isimli çalışmama bakınız. 1- "Dan" 2- Zekkûm"dur 3- (Gıslîyn'dir.. ) Dini Eğlence Edinmek 0 kâfirlere ki, kendilerine din edindi¬ler..." Din edinmekle emir olunan o insanlar. Emir olundukları din İslâm dinidir. (Fakat onlar:) Oyunu, eğlenceyi..." Kendisiyle oynadıkları oyuncak edindiler: 1-Dinde istediklerini kendilerine helâl, 2- istediklerini de kendilerine haram kıldılar. 3- Aliâhü Teâİâ hazretlerinin emirlerine tabi olmadılar. 4- Ancak şeytanın kendilerine süslü göstermiş olduğu hevâ ü heveslerine tabi oldular, uydular. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın Dini Denildi ki, onların dinleri İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın diniydi. Onlar İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın dinini değiştirdiler. Onun yerine kendilerine başka din edindiler. Veya himmet ve gayretlerini sarfetmeleri yakışmayan ve gerekmeyen yerlere sarfettiler. Talep etmemeleri gereken şeyleri talep ettiler, Kabe'nin Çevresinde Oynamaları Fârisi Tefsir'de buyurdu: Dinlerini" Kendi bayramları, demektir. "oyun ve eğlence. Bayramlarında Kabe'nin çevresinde çocukların oynaması gibi oynadılar. Ellerini birbirine vurdular. Alkış ve ıslık çaldılar, demektir. (Farisi tefsirin sözleri) bitti. Oynamak Bayram günlerinde; 1- Silâh, 2- Müsabaka 3- At yarışları 4- insan yarışları 5- Ve benzeri, meşru ve mubah olan oyunlara ruhsat verilir. Çalgı Birinci asırda defe de vuruyorlardı. (Yani el defi çalıyorlardı...) Bu asırda bayram ve sünnet düğünlerinde yapıldığı gibi o günkü deflerde, zil yoktu. Fakat ihvanların (kardeşlerin) bir araya toplandıkları zaman; 1- Kendisinde zil bulunan defi çalmaları, 2- Zurna çalmaları, 3- Nefesli çalgıları çalmaları 4- Ve benzeri eğlence aletlerini çalmalarına ruhsat yoktur... (Def ve nefesli çalgı aletlerini çalıp da); Bizim dinimiz, genişlik ve hoşgörü dinidir," demeleri ise, bu, kendisine ruhsat verilen işlerdedir... Şaka Görmüyor musun mizah mubâh'tır! Mizah, şeriat'e muhalif olmadığı müddetçe caizdir. Dünya Hayatına Aldanmak dünya hayat kendilerini aldattı." Dünyanın geçici ve çekici süsleri, ve tûl-i emel kendilerini aldattı. Bundan dolayı onlar, Müslümanlarla alay ediyorlar. Cennetin Meyveleri Haberde varid oldu: Rivayet olundu: Bir gün Ebû Cehil, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber gönderdi ve ona; Bana cennetinin üzümlerinden veya meyvelerinden bir şey yedir!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.): Her ikisini (cennetin üzüm ve meyvelerini) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirlere haram kıldı," buyurdular. Dünyanın İki Vasfı Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, dünya ile asla mağrur olmamaktır. Çünkü dünya gerçekten; 1- Çok zâlim, 2- Çok aldatıcıdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İbretle bakmaktan uykudadır. Ecelin gelmesini ise serap görüyor. Meşgul olma kırmızı ve sarı ile (altın ve gümüşle)! Endişe etme, kerem sırdan, Sermâyeyi kesinlikle yok etme! Kendin için çalış ve uyanık ol (3/171) Kâfirler Cehennemde Bu gün," Yani kıyamet gününde, Kelimenin başındaki harfi fesahat içindir. Biz onları unutacağız," Yani biz onlara, unutan kişinin unutulana yaptığını yaparız. Bu da onlara kendilerini önemsememek ve onları külliyen cehennem ateşinde bırakmakla olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere ettiği muamele (onları cehennemde ebediyen terk etmesi) bir kişinin kölesini hayırdan unutması ve ona asla iltifat etmemesine benzetildi. Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bir noksanlık olan) unutma işinden münezzehtir. Onlar, bu günlerine buluşacaklarını unuttukları gibi..." Mahzûf bir masdarın sıfatı oimak üzere mahallen mesûbtur. Onlar bu günlerine buluşacaklarını unuttukları misâli biz de bugün onları unutmakla unutacağız... Onlar bu günü hiç hatırlarına getirmediler ve güne hiç hazırlanmadılar. Kâfirlerin Âhireti Unutması? (Kâfirler, inanmadıkları ve kabul etmedikleri kıyamet gününü unutmakla vasıflanmaları ne demektir?) Yani her ne kadar onların hakikî unutma ile vasıflanmaları sahih olmasa da.... Çünkü unutmak, marifetten (öğrenmek ve bilmekten) sonra olur. Halbuki kâfirler dünya hayatında, kıyamet gününe kavuşacaklarını itiraf edip bilmiyor ve onu tasdik etmiyorlardı... Lakin onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kavuşmayı hiç hatırlarına getirmemeleri ve ona aldırış etmemeleri (gibi) halleri: bir şeyi öğrenip sonra unutan kişinin hâline benzetildi.... Bu gibi istiareler Kur'ân-ı kerim'de çoktur. Çünkü gayb âleminde meydana gelen şeyleri anlatmak ve izah etmek, ancak görünür âlemde ona benzer şeylere benzetmekle ve onunla tabir etmekle olur... Âyetleri İnkâr Ettiler Ve âyetlerimizi inkâr ettikleri (gibi)..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Onlar, bu günlerine bu¬luşacaklarını unuttukları gibi..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani onlar, âyetleri ve onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olduklarını inkâr etmeleri sebebiyle cehennem ateşinde unutuldular, demektir. masdariyet içindir. kavi-i şerifmdeki kef harfinin ta'İH için olduğu zahir oluyor. Çünkü "oldular," kavl-i şerifinde teşbîh zahir değildir. Ancak lâzımının itibariyle zahir olur. O da terktir... Kur'ân-1 Kerim İlim Ve Rahmetle Tafsil Ediliyor Yüce Meali: Filhakika/doğrusu, biz onlara öyle bir Kitâb gönderdik ki, îmân edecek herhangi bir kavme bir hidâyet düsturu ve rahmet olmak için, tam bir ilim üzerine onu fasıla fâsıla/bölüm bölüm ayırdettik.52 Onlar, Hele bakalım nereye varacak?" diye onun ancak tevilini gözetiyorlar. Onun te'vili geleceği gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar şöyle diyecekler: Hakîkat, rabbimizin peygamberleri hakkı tebliğ etmişlermiş. Bak şimdi bizim şefaatçilerden hiçbiri var mı ki, bize şefaat etsinler veya geri döndürülür müyüz ki, yaptığımız işin gayrisini yapsak?" Yok, doğrusu nefislerine yazık ettiler ve o iftira ettikleri şeyler, onlardan kaybolup gittiler. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Kur'ân-ı Kerim Filhakika/doğrusu, biz onlara öyle bir Kitâb gönderdik ki, onu fasıla fâsıla/bölüm bölüm ayırdettik..." Biz onun manâlarını beyan ettik: 1- Akâid'ten, 2- Hükümlerden, 3- Mevâiz (vaaz, hikmet ve öğütlerden... Tafsilatıyla ayırt ettik... onlar" zamiri topluca kâfirlerin hepsine râcldir. Kitap"dan murad; 1- Ya mutlak kitaptır. 2- Veya onların muasırı olan kitaptır ki o da Kur'ân-ı kerimdir... Bir ilim üzerine..." Bu kavl-i şerif, îtâJ "Biz onu fasıla fâstla/bölüm bölüm ayırdettik..." fiilinin failinden hâi'dir... Buna göre manâsı şöyledir: Onu tafsil etme yönünü bilerek (onu bir ilim üzere tafsîl ettik ve hatta) o kitap hikmetle geldi, demektir. Veya Bu kavi-i şerif, Biz onu fasıla fâsıla/bölüm bölüm ayırdettik..." fiilinin mefulünden hâi'dir... (0 zaman da manası şöyledir:) Bir çok hikmete müştemil olarak tafsîl ettik, demektir. "Hidâyet (düsturu) ve rahmet (olmak için)," Veya Bu kavl-i şerif, Zıd" kav/-/ şerifinin sonundaki zamirden yani (u) den hâi'dir... Yani bu kitap, hidâyet edici ve rahmete sahip olduğu halde, demektir... İmân edecek herhangi bir kavme..." Onun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından geldiğini tasdik ederler... (Kur'ân-ı kerimin iman edenlere rahmet ve hidâyet olması şundandır) Çünkü ona iman edenler; 1- Onun eserlerinden faydalanıyorlar, 2- Onun nurundan iktibas edip alıyorlar... Kıyamet Onlar, ancak onun te'vilini gözetiyorlar." Bu kâfirlerin âhirete imanları olmadığı için, bunlar ancak kıyamet işinde haber verilen vaad ve vaîd (cennet ve cehennem)'in doğruluğu zahir olup ortaya çıktıkça ancakteVil'ine bakıyorlar... O gün onun te'vili gelir..." O gün, onlara vaad edilen kıyametin akıbeti gelir. O gün kıyamet günüdür. Onlar kıyamet gününün geldiğini aşikâr (ayan beyân) müşahede edeceklerdir. Önceden onu unutmuş olanlar şöyle diyecekler..," Onun te'vilinin gelmesinden önce, unutulup terk edilen şeyin unutulması gibi terk edenler diyecekler: Hakikat, rabbimizin peygamberleri hakkı tebliğ etmişlermiş." Hak ile" kavl-i şerifinin başında be (y) harf-i cerri ta'diyet veya mülâbeset içindir. Ona sarılarak, demektir. Yani, peygamberlerin kendilerine getirmiş olduğu; 1- Ölümden sonra yeniden diriliş, 2- Hesap, 3- Ceza, 4- Cennet ve cehennem ve benzeri şeylerin hak olduğunu itiraf ederler... Kıyamet Gününde Temenni Ve o gün iki şeyden birini temenni etmek mecburiyetinde kalırlar. Birincisi: Şefaat edenlerin şefaatleriyle kabir azabından kurtulmak... Ve şöyle dedikleri gibi: Bak şimdi bizim şefaatçilerden hiçbiri var mı ki, bize şefaat etsinler!" Bu gün bize şefaat etsinler ve azabı bizden def etsinler... İkincisi: Salih bir amel işlemek için dünyaya tekrar döndürülmeyi temenni ederler. Dedikleri gibi: Veya geri döndürülür müyüz ki, Böylece) yapsak?" İkinci istifhamın cevâbı olmak üzere mensûbtur. Yaptığımız işin gayrisini...." Yani dünyada... 1- Peygamberleri tasdik etsek, 2- Salih ameller işlesek... Nefislerine Zulmettiler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların temenni ettikleri (şefaat veya dünyaya geri dönmenin) elbette kendilerine hâsıl olmayacağını beyan etti. Ve şu cihetle buyurdu "(Yok,) doğrusu nefislerine yazık ettiler..." Sermâyeleri olan ömürlerini küfür ve isyana sarf etmekle kendi nefislerini hüsran ve zarara uğrattılar, Ve ° iftira ettikleri şeyler onlardan kaybolup gittiler..." Onların; 1- Putlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şerikleridir; 2- Putlar kıyamet gününde kendilerinin şefaatçileridir gibi, yapmış oldukları iftiralarının bâtıl olduğu ortaya çıktı.... Bu gün gönlüm dünü ümit ediyor. Bu gün gitti. Ve ümit etmiyorum, geleceğine... Kafirler Geri Dönselerdi... Bil ki: Kâfirler, dünyaya dönmeyi temenni ettiler; Yoksa geri çevrilselerdi, mutlak o yasaklandıkları fenalığa yine döneceklerdi. Şüphesiz yine yalancılar. Meşveret Gerek Mesnevîde Duyuruldu: Bu kıssa (hikâye), İçinde üç büyük balığın yaşadığı bir göl hakkındadır. Birkaç balıkçı o gölün civarından geçtiler. (Suyun içinde) o balıkları gördüler. Hemen ağ (tuzak) hazırlamaya gittiler. Balıklar vaziyeti anladılar. Akıllı olanı yola çıktı. Gidilmesi müşkil olan tarafa doğru gitti. Dedi ki (kendi kendisine), Ben bunlarla meşveret etmemeliyim! Zira sonra kararım değişebilir Canlarında mesken ve yer sevgisi galebe çalar. Onların tembellikleri ve bilgisizlikleri bende de hâsıl olur... Zinde (diri ve hayat sahibi) bir gönülle meşveret gerek! Ki, 0 diri (marifetiyle) seni de diriltsin.. Fırsat Kaçarsa Bir Daha Asla Geri Dönmez Şimdi meşveret vakti değil. Hemen yola çık. Ali gibi can sırrını kuyuya at (ve kurtul)! Gerçekten o sırrın mahremi çok azdır. Gece bekçileri gibi gizlice yürü! Bu gölden çıkl Denize yönel! Girdabı terk edip denizi ister. Balık, sinesinden ayak yapıp yola çıktı. 0 tehlikeden kurtuldu Nur denizine ulaştı... Gerçi bir çok meşakkatler, zorluklar çekti. (Olsun.) Ama sonunda emniyet ve afiyet menziline ulaştı. Kendisini (güvenlik, esenlik ve mutluluk içinde) nihayetsiz ve sahilsiz bir denize bıraktı... Balıkçılar, ağlarını ve tuzaklarını hazırladılar. Yan akıllının bundan ağzı acılaştı. Dedi ki; Ah! Ben fırsatı kaçırdım! O rehbere yol arkadaşı olmadım!....." Gerçi geçmişe hasret ve ah çekmek hatadır.Fırsat kaçsa geri dönmez. Son Pişmanlık (Balık kurtulmak için şöyle dedi:) Artık onu düşünmeyeyim! (Onu düşünmenin bana bir faydası da olmaz. Bu balıkçıların elinden kurtulmak için;) Kendimi ölü gibi göstermem lazım.... Balık ölü gibi göründü. Karnını tersine çevirdi. Suyun yükselen ve alçalan dalgalarına kendisini (ölü gibi) teslim etti. En büyük balığın ölmüş olmasından; Balıkçılar çok üzüldüler. Balıkçılardan biri onu tutuverdi. Ve bir "tuhh" çekerek karaya attı. O sıçrayarak gizlice suya gitti. Ahmak balık ise izdırap île balıkçıların ağına esir düştü. O ahmak, sağa sola sıçrıyordu, Kendisini kurtarabilmek için balıkçının ağından... Ama avcılar, ağı atmış ve onu yakalamıştı. Akılsızlığından ateşi boyladı.... Ateşin harâretiyle yanıp çırpındıkça, aklı ona; Sana korkutucu gelmedi mi?" diyordu. Oysa bu ızdırâbı, bu belâyı çekti. Kâfirlerin canları gibi; -"Evet! Geldi"! diyordu. Ve balık (ateşin üzerinde pişerken) şöyle diyordu: -"Ben bir kere bu belâ'dan kurtulursam; Gidip deryaya (okyanuslara) yerleşeceğim! Göİe güvenmek olmaz. Gölde can güvenliği yoktur! Nihayetsiz bir suda korunayım! Emniyet ve sıhhat içinde yaşayayım! Akıl Pişmanlık Gerektirir O pişmanlık, ona meşakkatten hâsıl olmuş... Aydın akıldan meydana gelmiş değildir... O tevbe ettikçe, akıl bir de ona; Biz onu reddetsek de o yine bize dönerdi!" Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, haliyle tedârik etmek ve asla tûl-i emele kapılmamaktır... Ümit ile Kuruntunun Farkı? İmam Gazâİî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kim eker, çalışır, gayret eder biçer ve harmana getirir sonra da; Umarım ki bana yüz ölçek geliri" der. Bu o kişi için bir ümittir. Diğeri ise, bir şey ekmez; hiçbir gün çalışmaz, (bir şey biçmeden) gitti, uyudu, bir seneyi gaflet içinde geçirdi. Ve harman zamanı gelip; (3/173) Umarım ki, yüz ölçek benim için hasıl olur," der... Bu onun bir kuruntusundan başka bir şey değildir... Bunun hiç aslı yoktur... Kul da böyledir... Kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmek için çalışır ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı ma'siyet ve günahlara son vermek için bütün gayretiyle didinir. (Ve sonra da) der ki: -"Umarım ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri benim bu az (ibâdetimi) kabul eder. Ve bu noksanı (eksikliği) tamamlar. Sevaplarımı büyük edip çoğaltır ve ayak kaymalarımı (bilerek veya bilmeyerek işlemiş olduğum) günahları da bağışlar!" derse; ondan bir ümittir... Ama kul gâfıl olur. Taat ve ibâdeti terk eder. Ma'sıyetleri işler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadabını umursamaz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını aramaz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cennet ve cehennem ile ilgili korkutma ve müjdelemelerini dikkate almaz sonra da tutar ve der se ki: Ben cennet ve kurtuluşu ümit ediyorum! " işte bu o kişiden bir kuruntudur.... Hem de altı olmayan sonuçsuz bir kuruntudur. Akıllı ve Âciz Kişi? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi bunu beyân eder: Akıllı kişi, nefsini hesaba çeken (kendisine çeki düzen veren) ve ölümden sonrası için amel edendir, Facir (ve aciz ) kişi ise, nefsinin hevâ ü hevesine tâbi olan ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı temenni de bulunandır... Gam Üçtür Bazıları da buyurdular: -"Gam ve keder üçtür: 1- Taat (ve ibâdetin) kabul olunmama üzüntüsü, 2- Ma'sıyetin mağfiret olunmama üzüntüsü, 3- Ma'rifetin, soyulup alınma üzüntüsü ... Asıl Korkulacak Şey? Ebu Yusuf bin Esbât (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben Süfyân (K.s.) hazretlerinin huzuruna girdim. Bütün gece ağladı. Ona sordum: Senin bütün bu ağlaman günahlara mı?" Bunun üzerine Süfyân (k.s.) hazretleri, yerden bir saman çöpü aldı ve buyurdular: Günahlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı bundan daha ehvendirler! Ben, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin benden İslâm dinini soyup almasından korkarım (Yani imansız ölmekten korkarım).... Bütün peygamberler, ebdallar, veliler ibâdetlerinde bu kadar cehd-ü gayretle ihlâs ve takva üzere oldukları halde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ma'siyet etmek ve günah işlemekten kaçındılar. Ne diyeceksin? Amma onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hüsn-ü zahları vardı!" Evet! (Doğrudur) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin genişliğini en iyi bilen onlardı ve onlar, senden daha güzel bir hüsn-ü zan besliyorlardı. Lakin onlar bunu (hüsn-ü zannı) çalıştıktan sonra yapıyorlardı. Kuruntu ve gurura kapılmadan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hüsn-ü zan besliyorlardı. İsmail Hakkı Bursevî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden Dua Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri kitabıyla amel edenlerden eylesin! Bizleri Cenabına vâsıl olanlardan eylesin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri Allah'ı unutan (ve Allah tarafından unutulan) kişilerden eylemesin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri hevâ ü heveslerine tâbi olanlardan eylemesin Amin! Amin! Binlerce defa âmin! Âlem-İ Halk Ve Âlem-İ Emr Yüce Meâli: Filvaki/gerçekten, rabbınız o Allah'tır ki, gökleri ve yeri altı gün içinde yarattı. Sonra, arş üzerine istiva buyurdu. Geceyi, gündüze bürür. O, onu kışkırtarak takip eyler. Güneş ve ay ve bütün yıldızlar emrine müsahhar/emrine hazır... Bakî Halk O'nun, Emir O'nun... Evet, o rabbü'l-âlemîn olan Allah ne ulu!... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Gerçekten, rabbınız," Hitap, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayri rabler edinen Mekke kâfırlerinedir. Manâsı: Gerçekten sizin Rabbiniz hakikaten; Allah'tır," Hüdâ Teâlâ hazretleridir. Bütün kemâl sıfatlarını kendisinde toplayan Allah... Altı Günde Yaratılması? O ki, gökleri ve yeri yarattı. Önceden hiçbir misâl ve örneği olmaksızın... Altı gün içinde," Yani altı vakitte... Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dileseydi, gökleri ve yeri hemen bir lahzada yaratırdı. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gökleri ve yeri altı gün içinde yaratarak, kullarına işlerinde acele etmemeyi öğretti. Acele Şeytandandır Mesnevî'de buyuruldu; Acele etmek şeytanın hîlesidir. Sabırlı ve hesaplı olmak ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir lütfudur (kuluna...). Allah Mahlûkatı Teenniyle Yarattı Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Bu yerler ve gökler bile altı günde Teennî (yavaşhlıkla) halk olundu. Yoksa; "Ol! Oluverir. emriyle bir anda yüzlerce yer ve gökleri yaratmaya kaadirdir... İşte bu teennî (bütün işlerde hemen acele etmemek, yavaş ve temkinli davranmayı) bize öğretmek içindir... Manası maksadın yavaş olmasıdır. Acele'nin Güzel Olduğu Yerler Âlimler buyurdular: Acele etmek güzel olmaz; ancak (şu işlerde acele etmek güzeldir:) 1- Günahlardan tevbe etmekte, 2- Müddeti dolduğunda hemen borcu ödemekte, 3- Misafiri ağırlamakta, 4- Bulûğa erdiğinde bekârı evlendirmekte, 5- Ölüyü defnetmekte, 6- Cenabetten yıkanmakta... Allâhü Teâlâ Kaadir ve Hakimdir Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Kaadir" olmak (her şeye gücü yetmek) ve "Hâlık" (yaratıcı) olmak ile gökleri ve yeri yoktan var etti... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Müdebbir" (her işi tedbîr edici) olmak ve "Hakîm" (her işi bir hikmet ile yapıcı) olmak ile de gökleri ve yerleri altı günde yarattı... Altı Çeşit Mahlûkat Mahlûkât altı (sayısına) hasr olundu. O altı mahlûkat: Birincisi: Mücerred ruhlardır. İkincisi: Melekûtiyattır... Onlar da: 1- Melekler, 2- Cinler, 3- Şeytanlar, 4- Gökler melekûtü, 5- Müfred akıllar, 6- Mürekkeb akıllardır.... Üçüncüsü: Nefslerdir. 1- Yıldızların nefsleri, 2- İnsanın nefsi. 3- Hayvan nefsi, 4- Nebatat nefsi, 5- Ma'denler nefsi'dir.... Dördüncüsü: Ecrâm'dir... Ecrâm, latîf cisimlerden ulvî basit âlemlerdir. 1- Arş, 2- Kürsî, 3- Semâvât, 4- Cennet 5- Ve cehennem gibi... Beşincisi: Müfred cisimlerdir. Müfred cisimler, anâsır-ı erbaa'dır. (Toprak, Su, Hava, Ateştir....) Altıncısı: Mürekkeb cisimlerdir. Anâsır-ı erbaa'dan teşekkül etmiş olan kesîf cisimler.... İşte bu mahlûkattan her birinden "gün" ile tabir olundu. Yoksa, zamana mensup olan günler, göklerin ve yerin yaratılmasından önce henüz yoktu... Arş "Sonra, arş üzerine istiva buyurdu." Arş", üzerinde meleklerin oturduğu taht için kullanılır. Arş, senden yüksek olan ve seni gölgelendiren her bir şeydir. Arş, bu iki manâ ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkında kullanılması muhâl'dir. Arş-ı İstiva Arşı istiva etmek, mülk, izzet, saltanattan "zikrü'l-lâzım irâdetü'İ-melzûm" Lâzımı zikredip, melzûmu murad etmek kabilinden kinayedir... (3/174) Manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mülk âlemini attı günde yarattıktan sonra, mülkü istiva etmeyi ve dilediği gibi onda tasarruf etmeyi murad etti. Felekler hareket etti. Yıldızlar yürümeye başladı. Geceler ve gündüzler birbirini kovaladı. Hikmeti gereğince, yaratıklarının işlerini tedbîr etti. İşte bu Kâdî (Beyzâvî r.h. hazretlerinin Emri istiva etti," sözünün manâsıdır. Yani 1- Rubûbiyetinin emri karar kıldı, 2- Emri geçerli oldu, 3- Tedbiri cereyan etti, 4- Yaratıklarında kudreti geçerli oldu, demektir... Arş'm tahsisi ise (istiva için hususiyetle Arş ibaresinin kullanılması ise) Arş'ın, mahlûkatın en büyüğü olmasındandır. Zira Arş, bütün cisimlen ihtiva eden büyük bir cisimdir. Bundan dolayı arş'ın üzerine istiva etmek, bütün cisimlerin (ve mahlûkatın) üzerine istiva etmek, demektir. (Arş'ı istiva ile) Arş'ın gayri olan; 1- Cennet, 2- Cehennem, 3- Kürsî, 4- Yedi kat gökler, 5- Yeryüzü, 6- Anâsır 7- Ve diğerlerini de istiva etti, demektir... Farisî tefsir1 de buyurdu: Sonra, arş üzerine istiva buyurdu." Sonra Arş'ı kasdetti ve Arşı yaratmakla," demektir. Arş Önce Yaratıldı Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Denilir ki burada, cemi ve atıf yolu üzerine "Sonra" kelimesi, vav ve manasınadır. Terâhî (sonra) manâsına değildir. Zira Arş'ın yaratılması, göklerin ve yerin yaratılmasından öncedir. Mahlûkatın Yaratılış Sırası Haberde şöyle varid oldu: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilk yarattığı şey, 1-Kalem'dir, sonra; 2- Levh-i mahfuzu yarattı... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kaleme, kıyamete kadar olacak olanları yazmasını emretti... Sonra 3- Arşı yarattı, sonra; 4- Hamele-i Arşı yarattı, sonra, 5- Gökleri ve, 6- Yer yüzünü yarattı. İstivâ'dan Murad Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine selâmet versin (ve ganiy ganiy rahmet etsin) Şeyh'im allâme (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sonra, arş üzerine istiva buyurdu." (sözü edilen) bu istivâ'dan murad, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin istivâsı'dir.... Lakin bu istiva, nefsi itibariyle değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtı, zâlimlerin söylediği şeylerden çok büyük ve çok yüce'dir... (Bu istiva) belki, (daha doğrusu), icat etme emri itibariyledir. Ve Kur'ân-i kerimde kendisinden "Hak" diye tabir edilen Ahadiyet tecellisi itibariyledir... Arşın üzerine iradî ve icâdî emrin istiva etmesi; şer-i şerifte teklîfî ve irşâdî emrin istivası menzilesindedir... Sanki her iki emirden biri diğerinin kalbi ve aksidir... Onun aksi seviyeyi istivâ'dir... Arş ve şeriattan her biri diğerinin kalbidir. Onun aksi seviyeyi müstevâ'dır... " ihtisar ile sözleri bitti. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, altı çeşit kâinatı yaratmayı tamamladığı zaman, Arşı istiva etti. Onu yaratmaktan fariğ olduktan sonra âlem'de tasarruf etme istivâsıyla istiva etti. Bunda Arş'tan Süreyya'ya kadar olanların işlerinin tedbiri vardır... Burada Arş istiva için tahsis edildi. Çünkü Arş, Rahmânî feyzi kabul etmeye kabiliyeti olan latîf cisimlerin mebdei (ve başlangıcadır... Bu istiva, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarından bir sıfattır. Mahlûkatın istivasına (bir yere yerleşmesine) asla benzemez. (Meselâ) ilim gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarından bir sıfatı olan ilim sıfatı, kulların ilmine ve bilmelerine asla benzemez. Zira, O'nun misli, benzeri bir şey yoktur ve 0 öyle semî, öyle basîr'dir. Eğen sen Hakka olan hilâfetinin hususiyetine iyice nazar edip derinlemesine bakacak olursan; o zaman elbette nefsini tanırsın ve hemen sonra Rabbini tanırsın... Bu şundandır; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (annenin) rahmine emânet edilen nutfenden senin şahsını yaratmayı murad ettiğinde; senin ruhunu kendi hil'atinde istimal etti ki, hami günlerinde nutfede tasarruf etsin diye.... Onu büyük âleme münâsip olarak küçük âlem yaptı. Böylece insanın; Bedeni, arz (yeryüzü) mesabesindedir. Başı, gök mesabesindedir. Kalbi, arş mesabesindedir. Sırrı, kürsi mesabesindedir. Bunların hepsi de "Ruh"un tedbiriyle olmaktadırlar. Onun tasarrufu ise Rabbinden "Hilâfet" iledir... Sonra ruh, kâmil şahıstan fariğ olduktan sonra mekânı olarak Kalb arşını istiva etti. Belki bu istiva, ruhun, şahsın bütün cüzlerinde (bedenin her zerresinde) tasarruf etmek içindir. Feyzinin kalbin üzerine atılmasıyla onun işlerini tedbir etmek içindir. Zira, muhakkak ki Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin feyzini bütün mahlûkatına kabul eden ve aktaran kalbtir. Yine kalb, ruh'un feyzini kalıbın hepsine ganimet bilip ulaştırandır. Eğer sen bu misâl'de çok iyi düşünerek (derdine ve aradıklarına) şifâ olacak bir teemmül (tefekkür) ile düşünecek olursan; istivâ'yı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mukaddes ve münezzeh sıfatlarından teşbihin nefyini kâfî derecede bulurdun. Ve o zaman; Kim nefsini tanırsa; hakîkaten Rabbini tanır. İnşallahü Teâlâ. Sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, arşın üzerine istivâ'sını zikretti, sonra haber verdi. Emirlerini haber vermesiyle onun arasına tedbirini koydu. Ve istiva yoluyla buyurdu: Gece Gündüzü Bürür Geceyi, gündüze bürür." Gece, bürünen kılınır. Gece, karanhğiyla gündüzü bürür. Gündüzün aydınlığını giderir, karanlığıyla gündüzü örter. Aksi (gündüzün de geceyi aydınlığıyla kapladığı) zikredilmedi. Birbirine zıt iki şeyden biriyle İktifa etti. Nefsin Zulmeti ve Kalbin Nuru Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaret vardır: Gece, nefsin zulümâtına işarettir. Nefsin ihata etmeleri nefsin hevâ-ü hevesinin kalbin nurlarına galebe çalması anında demektir. (Gündüzün geceyi bürümesi ise) Kalb gündüzünün nurlarının ve muhabbetin, nefsin üzerine istilâ etmesi, demektir... Gece ve Gündüz O, onu kışkırtarak takip eyler." gece"den hâl'dir. Yani, gece, gündüzün gelmesini talep eder bir halde; gecey gündüzü kaplayan, bürüyen ve örten kılar; yani gecenin akabinde hemen seri bir şekilde gelmesi için talep eder, demektir... (3/175) "hasis," kelimesi, mahzûf masdarın sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Onu büyük bir gayretle ve sür'atle talep ederek talep ediyor, demektir. "seri bir halde," demektir. Gece ve gündüzden her biri hemen diğerinin akabinde geldiği ve ikisinin arasına herhangi bir şeyle hiç fasıla verilmediği için, sanki gece ve gündüzden her biri diğerini isteyip, bir yolda birbirlerini kovaladıkları ve talep ettikleri şeklinde ifâde edildi. Güneş Ay ve Yıldızlar "Güneş ve ay ve bütün yıldızlar emrine müsahhar/emrine hazır..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Gökler" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu mahlûkatı yarattı, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza, hüküm ve tasarrufuna musahhar olmuş yani boyun eğmiş bir halde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunları yarattı. Yani zelil olmuş oldukları halde, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerinden istediği, onlar için mukadder olan, 1- Doğma, 2- Batma, 3- Hareket, 4- Ve üzerlerine cereyan eden bütün hallerinde, Allah'ın emirlerine boyun eğer oldukları halde yaratıldılar... Halk ve Emir Allah'ındır "Biliniz ki," Tenbîh harfidir. Ve Biliniz!" manasınadır. O'nun..." Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri içindir. Takdim tahsis içindir. Halk ve Emir..." Hepsinin mucidi, yoktan var edeni ve mutlak olarak kendilerinden tasarruf eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... Halk ve Emr Nedir? Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyurulclu "emr", Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vasıtasız olarak yarat¬tıkları emrdir. Halk," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir vasıta ile yarattık¬ları halktır. Âlemler İki Çeşittir İmam Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) zikrettiler: Âlem, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında olan her bir şeydir. Âlemler de münhasıran iki çeşittir. 1- Âlem-i halk, 2- Âlem-iemr... Âlem-i halk'tan murad; a) Cesetler ve b) Cismâniyyat âlemidir... Âlem-i emr'den murad; a) Ruhlar ve b) Mücerredât âlemidir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: Bak! Halk O'nun, Emir O'nun..." kavl-i şerifi bu iki âleme işaret etmektedir... Birinci âlem'den "âlem-i halk" diye tabir olundu. Çünkü halk, takdirden ibarettir. Cisim olan veya cismânî olan her bir şey, muayyen bir miktara mahsustur. Bundan dolayı ondan âlem-i halk diye ifâde edildi... Hacim'den mucerred olan (soyutlanan) her bir şey de "âlem-i ervâh'ta {ruhlar âleminde)dir. Âlem-i emr, mucerred "ol" emriyle var olmuş olanlardandır. Bu âlemlerin her biri kendisine münâsip bir isimle isimlendirildiler... Ve Bak! Halk O'nun, Emir O'nun..." denildi, tmam'ın sözü bitti. Âlem-i Halk Âlem-i Emre Tabidir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine selâmet versin (ve gani gani rahmet etsin) Allâme şeyhimiz (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Halk," ister ruh ve ister cisim olsun; 1-Ayn, 2-Kevn, 3- Hudûs âlemidir... emr", ise, 1-İlim, 2-Âletler, 3-Vucûb âlemidir... Âlem-i halk, âlem-i emre tabidir. Zira âlem-i emr, âlem-i halkın aslı ve mebdei (yani başlangıcıdır... Bir de sana Ruhtan soruyorlar. De ki: -"Ruh rabbimin Emr'indendir ve size ilmen ancak az bir şey verilmiştir!" Allah emrine gaalibdir. Allah Yücedir O rabbü'l-âlemîn olan Allah ne ulu!..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, vahdaniyetle ulûhiyetinde yücedir. Ve Rubûbiyette tek olmakla azamet sehibidir... İbni Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: Yani Vâhid ve her şeyin mucidi ve Rubûbiyetiyle onda tasarruf eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ulûhiyetinde azamet sahibi ve uludur... O rabbü'l-âlemîn olan Allah ne ulu!..." kavl-i şerifıyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka Rabler edinen kâfirlere reddiye vardır. Bu kavl-i şerif, hikmet ve hüccet ile kâfirleri tevhide davet etti... Bu âyet-i kerimenin baş tarafı, kâfirlerin inkârlarını beyân ederek buyurdu: Muhakkak ki Rubûbiyette müstahak olan vâhid ve ehad olan tek Rabbinizdir. Ondan başkası değil... O da her şeyi muhkem, kuvvetli ve yerli yerince bir tertip üzere yaratan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Yaratılanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; ilim, hikmet ve kudretine delâlet eder... O Allah ki, mülkünü müşahede edilir olduğu gibi yarattı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tıpkı memleketine yerleşip orayı idare eden melik'in işlerini yönetmesi ve idare etmesi gibi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de mülkünün işlerini idare etmektedir.... Rakım, Tebâreke ve Meta Muhakkak ki Sâhib ibni Ubâd, Rakîm, Tebârake ve Meta" kelimelerinin manâlarında tereddüt ediyordu. Arab kabilelerinin arasında geziyor (ve halkın bu kelimeleri nasıl ve hangi manâlarda kullandıklarını öğrenmeye çalışıyordu...) (Arab kabilelerinin arasında gezerken) bir kadının çocuğuna seslendiğini işitti. Kadın; "Meta nerededir?" diye sordu. Kadının küçük oğlu cevap verdi: Rakîm (köpek) geldi, metâ'ı aldı ve dağa çıktı," dedi. Sâhib bin Ubâd onlara bu kelimelerin tefsirini sordu. Ve tarif ettiler: Rakîm," köpektir. Meta," su ile ıslanan her şeydir ve çanakta meshedilen (yalanan) şeydir. Tebârake" çıkmak, yükselmek ve yücelmek manasınadır. Hamd Gerekir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kim yapmış olduğu sâlih bir amel (hayırlı ve güzel bir işe karşı) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd etmez ve kendi nefsini överse; hakikaten o kişi kâfir oldu ve onun yapmış olduğu ameli yanar (sevabı yok olur...) Ve kim de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullan için emirden bir sebep yarattığını zannederse, gerçekten o kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meleklerinin üzerine indirdiğini inkâr etmiş olur... Şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı; Bakî Halk O'nun, Emir O'nun... Evet, o rabbü'l-âlemîn olan Allah ne ulu! / Emir Allah'ındır Şâir ne güzel buyurmuş: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir; Bütün mahlukatının beraberce emri ve işleri. Mahlûkatın emirden hiçbir şeyi yoktur. Dua Ve Zikir Yüce Meali: Rabbınıza yalvara yalvara ve için İçin dua edin ki, her halde 0 haddi aşanları sevmez. Yeryüzünü ifsad etmeyin; ıslâhından sonra da... Hem havf/korku, hem şevk ile O'na dua edin. Her halde Allah'ın rahmeti yakındır muhsinlere. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Rabbınıza dua edin!" Rab" mürebbi (terbiye eden) manasınadır. "terbiye" den gelir. Terbiye, bir şeyi, azar azar (şey'en fe şey'en) kemâline ulaştırmaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; Bâtınları yani kalbleri, rahmetiyle terbiye edendir. Bâtınlar, kalblerdir. Âbidler'in nefislerini şeriatın hükümleriyle terbiye edendir. Âşıkların kalblerini, tarikat'ın âdâblarıyla terbiye edicidir. Muhibbânın esrarını hakikat nurlarıyla terbiye edicidir. Rab İsm-i A'zamdır O "Rab kelimesi, Allah'ın büyük ismidir. îsm-i A'zamdır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, bütün isimleri kalbedersen (ismin tersine okursan) hemen manâsı değişir. Fakat "Rab ism-i şerifi böyledir. Bunu eğer tersine çevirirseniz; "Birr" ism-i şerifi ortaya çıkar. Bu da Allâhü Teâlâ hasretlerinin güzel isimlerinden bir isimdir... (3/176) Hızır Aleyhisselâm'a Göre İsm-İ Azam Hızır Aleyhisselâm'dan rivayet edilen şu haber buna işaret etmektedir. Hızır Aleyhisselâm buyurdular: İsm-i A'zam, bütün peygamber, veli ve (hatta Allah'ın) düşmanlarının kendisiyle dua ettiği isimdir..." Hızır Aleyhisselâm, bu açıklamasıyla İsm-i A'zâmın, peygamberlerin (Kur'ân-ı kerimde geçen, sâlih insanların ve Allah'ın düşmanlarının) dualarının başlangıcı olduğuna işaret ettiler. Şu dualar gibi: (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın duası:) "Rabbenâ/ey rabbimiz! nefislerimize zulmettik. Eğer sen bize mağfiret etmez, merhamet buyurmazsan, şüphe yok ki biz hüsrana düşenlerden oluruz.. Bunun benzerleri sahabelerin (sâlih insanların yani evliyanın duaları:) Yâ Rabbena!" derler: "Bunu sen boşuna yaratmadın, Sühhânsın/eksiksiz tamsın. O halde bizleri o ateş azabından koru. Rabbena! Çünkü sen, kimi o ateşe sokarsan, onu muhakkak rezil ve perişan etmişindir. Zâlimlerin de yardımcıları yoktur. Rabbena! Cidden bizler bir münadî işittik; îmâna çağırıyor: "Rabbınıza îmân edin!" diyordu. Dinledik, îmân ettik... Rabbena! Mağfiretinle artık günahlarımızı bizlere bağışla. Kabahatlerimizi bizlerden keffâret buyur ve bizleri sana ermiş kullarınla beraber yanma al! Rabbena! Hem, peygamberlerine karşı bizlere va'dettiklerini ihsan buyur da, kıyamet günü yüzlerimizi kara çıkarma! Şüphe yok ki, sen va'dinde hulfetmezsin/ dönmezsin. Düşmanların (Şeytanın) duası: Rabbim! öyle ise, bana onların ba'solunacakları güne kadar mühlet ver.. (Cehenneme girecek olan din düşmanlarının, âsi, fasık ve facirlerin duası:) Rabbenâ/rabbimiz! Gördük, dinledik. Şimdi bizi geri çevir, sâlih bir amel işleyelim. Zîrâ yakîn hasıl ettik/tam inandık" Tazarrû? Yalvara yalvara ve için için (dua edin)' Yalvarmak," zârî zari (niyazda bulunmak)tır. Tâcü 7-Masâcfir" isimli kitab 'da böyledir. (Meselâ) "Adam boyun eğdi" denilir. babından (yani sülâsî mücerred'in üçüncü babından) "Yakardı, yakarır, yakarmak" şeklinde gelir. Yani "boyun eğdi" ve s "zelil oldu" demektir. Bu ikisi yani tazarru ve gizlice kelimeleri "Dua edin" fiilin failinden hâl'dir... Yani, tazarru edici olduğunuz, tezellül edici olduğunuz bir halde gizlice dua edin, demektir. (Böyle dua edin ki) dualarınız icabete yakın olsun. Çünkü duayı gizli yapmak ihlâs'a delâlet eder. Duayı gizli etmek riyâ'dan kaçmaya delâlet eder. Uzak ve Sağır'a Dua Etmiyorsunuz Sahabeler (r.a.)den rivayet olundu: Sahabeler bir gazve'de (savaştaydı)lar. Bir vadi gördüler (vadiye girdiler...) Sahabeler seslerini yükselterek; tekbir almak ve tehlil getirmeye başladılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: Sakin olun! Nefsinizi tutun! Muhakkak ki sîzler, sağır ve gâib'te olan (hâzır olmayan) birine dua etmiyorsunuz! Hakikaten sizler, semî (her şeyi işiten) ve basîr (her şeyi hakkıyla gören) ve (size şahdamarınızdan daha) yakın olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ediyorsunuz! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette sizinle beraberdir. Yani ilim ve ihata ile sizinle beraberdir, demektir. Zikri Hafıy (Gizli Zikir) Bu hadis-i şerif, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmekte "zikr-i hafi" gizli zikir yapmanın daha güzel olduğuna delâlet eder... Sesli Zikir Lâkin "Keşşafın Sarihi (Keşşaf tefsirini zikreden) zikretti: Zikrin gizli olması, makam hasebiyledir. Mürşid-i kâmil olan şeyh, yeni başlayan birine, kalbine yerleşmiş olan hatıraları söküp atması için bazen zikirde sesini yükseltmesini de emredebilir! İbni Melek'in Şerhüi-Meşârik isimli kitabında da böyledir. Zikr-i Hafi Hüseyin el~Kâşifî (k.s.) hazretleri "Er-Risâletü'1-Ulye" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Ey derviş! Tasavvuf ehli cehrî zikri yapmayı nefisten gelen bir istek ve eksik gördüler. Zira cehrî (aşikâr) zikre riya, gösteriş ve desinler gibi düşüncelerin karışması vardır... Zikr-i Hafi (gizli zikir) ile meşgul ol! Zira Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi gizli zikri emretmektedir: Hem de sabahleyin ve akşamlan, içinden, tazarru/ürperti ile ve yakararak, gizlice ve cehrin madunu sesle/yüksek sesin altında bir sesle rabbini zikret de, gaafillerden olma. Hepsi bu övülen işi yaptıkları için, ihlâs mertebesine eriştiler. Kendi bâtınlarını riyâ'dan temizlediler... Cehrî zikri yapanlara karşı bu âyet-i kerime delildir... Duada Tazarru Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Dedi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etmede, ağlamaksız, niyaz ve tazarrudan yoksun olma! Ki dostun feyizlerinin saçildığına erişesin. Susuz ol ki, "Onları Rabları sular" hitâbi gelsin. Allah her şeyin doğrusunu daha iyi bilir. Duadan Sonra Ömer bin Hattâb (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri iki elini dua için kaldırdığı zaman, onlarla yüzünü meshetmeden asla ellerini indirmezdi. Bu, elin üzerine gelen bereketten bir şeyin yüze ulaşması (ve o feyiz ve bereketin eserinin yüze vâsıl olması) içindir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Muhammed Rasûlullah'tır! Onun maiyyetindekiler/ eshâbı ise küffara karşı çok çetin, kendi aralarında gayet merhametlidirler. Onları görürsün; cemaatle rükû, sücûd ederek, Allah'tan fazl ve rıdvan isterler. Sîmaları/alâmet ve nişanları secde eserinden yüzlerindedir. Bu mesh etmenin hakikati, hakiki toplayıcıya (hakikatü'l-câmia'ya) dönüştür. Zira yüz zâtın tâ kendisidir... "Esrârü'l-Muhammediyye" isimli kitab'da buyurulduğu gibi... Çünkü insan, dua hâlinde zahiri ve bâtınıyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmiştir... Bundan dolayı dua'da kalbin hazır olması şart koşulur. Kalbi hazır etmenin sıhhati, dua'da elleri kaldırmanın ve yüzü meshetmenin sırrıdır... Dua'da elleri kaldırmanın ve yüzü meshetmenin sırrı şudur. Muhakkak ki, kişinin; Bir ei, kişinin zahiriyle yöneldiğinin tercümanıdır. Diğer el de, bâtıniyla yöneldiğinin tercümanıdır. Dili, cümlesinin tercümanıdır. Yüzü meshetmek, teberrük (ele gelen feyizle bereketlenmek) ve ruh ile beden arasını toplayan hakikate dönmeye tembihtir... Çünkü bir şeyin yüzü, onun hakikatidir. Kişinin zahirî yüzü, onu izhâr edendir... Dua'da Eli Tutmanın Şekli Yine buyurdular: Sünnet olan, kişinin hacetini isterken onların ikisini yayması yani ellerinin içini göğe doğru açmasıdır.,, Dertli, sıkıntılı ve üzüntülü kişi dirseklerini dikip, ta elinin içi yüzüne karşı gelecek şekilde tutması gerekir. Beddua Ederken Elleri Tutmanın Şekli Birinin aleyhinde beddua ederken, elinin içini (ayasını) ters çevirmeli ve elinin sırtını göğe doğru tutması gerekir. Hikaye (Dua'da Eller) Sünnet olan dua esnasında elleri, elbisenin yenlerinden çıkarmaktır. Ariflerin Sultanı Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bir gece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ettim. Ellerimden birini (elbise veya cübbenin yeninden) çıkardım. Fakat şiddetli soğuktan dolayı diğer elimi çıkartmaya gücüm yetmedi. (Dua dan sonra o gece) uyudum. Rüyâm'da duada çıkarmış olduğum elimin nur ile dolduğunu ve diğer elimin de boş olduğunu gördüm. Sordum: -"Ya Rabbi! Bu nedendir?" diye... Bana nida geldi: -"Senin istemek ve dua için çıkarmış olduğun eli biz doldurduk! Senin çıkarmadığın eli de biz mahrum ettik..." (3/177) Duanın Kıblesi Dua esnasında elleri göğe açmak ve ona (göğe açılan ele) bakmak, isteyenin sultanın hazinelerine işaret etmesi menzilesindedir. Sonra o kişi sultandan, bu hazineden atâ (bahşiş) rekâbetsiz bir şekilde bolca vermesini ister. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Semada da rızkınız ve o va'dolunduğunuzî Semâ (gök) duanın kıbiesidir ve bereketlerin inme yeridir... Duada Elleri Bitiştirmek Dua'da efdal (daha faziletli olan) ellerinin içini açıp yaymasıdır. Ve az da olsa iki elin arası açık olur. İki elinden birini diğerinin üzerine koymaz. Ve eğer özür vakti olur veya soğuk olursa, teşbih ile işaret eder. Bu iki elinin açılmasının makamına geçer. Dua'da Eller Göğüs Hizasına Kaldırılır Müstehab olan dua esnasında elleri, göğüs hizasına kadar kaldırmaktır. Bu şekilde tbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin fiili (yaptığı) rivayet olundu. "Kınye" isimli kitab'da da böyledir. Dua'da Haddi Aşmak Her halde 0 haddi aşanları sevmez." Dua ve gayri işlerde emredilen şeylerde haddi aşanlar, demektir. Bunda, dua eden kişinin kendisine layık olmayan şeyleri istememesine tembih vardır; (meselâ) peygamberlik rütbesini istemesi ve göğe çıkması istemesi gibi... Denildi ki: Dua'da haddi aşmak; dua'da bağırmak ve dua'da ayrıntılara girmektir. Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Tavsiyesi Ettiği Dua Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Yakında bir kavim olacak, (ve onlar) duada haddini aşacaklardır (ve çok aşırı gideceklerdir.) Halbuki kişiye duada şöyle demesi yeterlidir: Allâhım! Senden cenneti istiyorum! Ve ona yaklaştıracak söz ve ameli istiyorum! Allâhım! Cehennem ateşinden sana sığmıyorum! Ve cehennem ateşine yaklaştıran söz ve amelden sana sığınıyorum!" Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudular: Rabbıniza yalvara yalvara ve için için dua edin ki, her halde O haddi aşanları sevmez. Âyet-i kerimesini okudular. Mühim Şeyler İçin Dua Dua eden kişiye yakışan en mühim şeyler için dua etmektir. En mühim şey; 1- Cennete girmek, 2- Cehennem ateşinden kurtulmaktır. A'râbinin Güzel Bir Duası Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; Ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden cenneti istiyorum! Ve cehennem ateşinden Allah'a sığınıyorum! Ben senin güzel okumalarını ve Muâz (bin Cebel r.a.)'ın okumalarını bilmiyorum, diyen (yeni Müslüman olmuş) A'râbiye buyurdular: Bizde o ikisinin çevresinde okuyoruz! Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Yani ben senin söylediklerini ve Muaz'ın (r.a.) söylediklerini okumuş olduğu uzun (ve güzel) zikir ve duaları bilmiyorum. Lâkin ben bu kadarıyla özetliyorum. Ve ben (dualarımda); Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden cenneti istiyorum ve cehennem ateşinden ona sığınıyorum" demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; Biz de o ikisinin çevresinde okuyoruz!" hadis-i şerifinin manâsı da, muhakkak ki bu uzun zikirden maksat, bu güzel ecre (cennete girmek ve cehennem ateşinden Allah'a sığınmaya) nail olmaktır, demektir... Fesat Çıkartmayın Yeryüzünü ifsad etmeyim" Küfür ve ma'siyetlerle... Islâhından sonra da..." Peygamberlerin gönderilmesi ve şer-i şerîfin hükümleriyle... Ma'siyet Kıtlık ve Helak Getirir Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Denildi ki: Yeryüzünü ifsad etmeyin;" Kavl-i şerifinin manâsı şudur: Yer yüzünde isyan etmeyin! (Eğer siz yeryüzünde ma'siyet işleyip fesat çıkarırsanız); 1- Ondan yağmur tutulur (kesilir), 2- Mahiyetleriniz sebebiyle ekin helak olur... Korku ve Ümitle Dua Hem havf/korku, hem şevk ile O'na dua edin." Bu ikisi, hâl mevkiinde vaki olmuş birer mastardırlar. Yani amellerinizin kusurlarından dolayı dualarınızın reddedilmesinden ve hakkinizin olmadığından korkarak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin bolluğu, ihsan ve faziletinin genişliğinden duanızın icabetini ümit ederek dua edin, demektir... "Her halde Allah'ın rahmeti yakındır muhsinlere...." Karib Kelimesi çok yakındır" kelimesinin (müennes bir kelime olan) "rahmet" kelimesinin zamirine isnat edilmesiyle beraber kelimesinin) müzekker gelmesi "rahmef'in "ruhm" ile te'vil olmasındandır. "ruhm" kelimesi, ra harfinin zammesi olup, "rahmet," manasınadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Ve merhametçe daha yakınını... İmam Kisâî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin gelmesinin çok yakın olduğunu murad etti..." Şu kavl-i şerif gibi: "Ve ne bilirsin belki o Saat/kıyamet yakında olur!" Gelmesi yakındır, demektir. Dua Edene Allah Yakındır Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı ise, şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti çok yakındır; 1- Zâkir (zikreden) ve Şâkir (şükreden) bir lisân ile. 2- Hâzır ve tâhir (temiz) bir kalb ile dua edenlere çok yakındır, demektir. Bu âyet-i kerimede, "Her halde Allah'ın rahmeti yakındır muhsinlere...." Kavl-i şerifinde) 1- Ümidi tercih etmek, 2- Rahmet tarafının ağır basması, 3- İcabete vesileye tembih vardır. Ben vesile ile "ihsân"ı kastediyorum... Ve ben; Senin, onu görür gibi, Allah'a ibâdet etmendir. Çünkü her ne kadar sen onu görmüyorsan da muhakkak Allah, seni görüyor. Şeklinde tefsir edilen ihsanı murad ediyorum... Ve hadis-i şerifte vârid oldu: (Dualarınıza) yakînen (kesinlike) icabet edileceğini (inanır ve bilir) olduğunuz halde, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua edin. Yani Rabbine dua eden kişi, Rabbinin duasını kabul edeceğine yakînen (kesinlikle) inansın, demektir. Çünkü duanın reddedilmesi için, 1- İcabetinde aciz olmak, 2- Kendisine dua edilenin kereminin olmaması; 3- Veya kendisine dua edilenin, dua eden kişiden habersiz olması, lazım... Bütün bu şeyler Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri için menfidir. (Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri için böyle şeyler düşünülmez ve Allahü Teâlâ bu tür noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir.) Zira Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri; 1- Alîm'dir. (Her şeyi hakkıyla bilir), 2- Kerim'dir. (Hatta kul istemeden bile bolca verir), 3- Kadir'dir. (Gücü her şeye yetendir...) (İşte bundan dolayı) hiçbir şey, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini dualara icabet etmekten men edemez. Hitâb-ı İlâhi ve kul Sehl (k.s.) buyurdular: Kul dua vaktinde kendisinin başına gelen bir şeyden eğer, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine fakirliğini (ve aczini) izhâr edip (açıklamaya dursun) muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de buyurur ki: Eğer o kulum benim kelâmıma (hitâb-i ilâhiyeme) dayanabilmesi olmuş olsaydı elbette ona; Buyur! Kulum!" diye icabet ederdim. Hikâye (Dua) Musa Aleyhisselâm, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua eden, çok yalvaran ve tazarru eden bir kişiye rastladı. Musa Aleyhisselâm, (o kişinin hâline bakarak acı ve kendi kendisine); Eğer bu adamın haceti benim elimde olmuş olsaydı; elbette onu yerine getirir (ve ihtiyacını giderir)dim," dedi. (Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın böyle şeyleri kalbinden geçirmesi üzerine Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri Musa Aleyhisselâm'a) vahyetti: Ey Musa! Ben ona karşı elbette senden daha çok merhametliyim! Lakin o bana dua ediyor; ama onun bir koyunu var ve onun kalbi hep koyunundadir. Halbuki ben, diliyle bana dua edip, kalbi benden başkasında olan kişinin duasını kabul etmem!" buyurdu. Musa Aleyhisselâm, adama bunu hatırlattı. (Ve bu konuda ona öğüt verdi.) Adam da bütün kalbiyle Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yöneldi. Ve duası kabul olundu. Haceti yerine getirildi... Dua'nın İcabeti İçin Dua'nın icabetinde; 1- Kalbin huzuru, 2- Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine hüsn-ü zan (güzel zan) lazımdır... (3/178) Hikâye (Dua ve Hac) Bazı "Bulaha" lardan hikâye olundu. Bulaha'nın biri {haccetmiş ve artık memleketine geleceği sırada) veda tavafını yapıyordu. (Şakacı) adamın biri onunla şakalaşmak için (sırf mizah olsun diye) ona; Sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden cehennem ateşinden beraatını aldın mı?" dedi. Bulaha: Hayır! Almadım; bunu herkes aldı mı?" Adam: Evet!" dedi. Buîaha ağlamaya başladı. Hicr-i İsmail'e girdi. Kabenin örtülerine sarıldı. Ve ağlamaya devam etti. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendisinin cehennem ateşinden beraat edildiğine dair kendisine bir yazı (belge) vermesini istedi. Onun bu haline (acıyan) insanlar ve onun arkadaşları onu kınadılar ve ona: Falanca kişi sana şaka etti. (Böyle bir yazılı belge kimseye verilmiyor)" dediler. Fakat Bulaha, onları doğrulamadı. Ağlama ve yalvarma haline devam etti. O kişi bu halde iken, gökten "Mizâb-ı Kâbe"nin (altın oluk) yönünden bir kağıdın düştüğü görüldü. O kağıdın içinde o Bulaha'nın cehennem ateşinden azâd kılındığı yazılıydı. Bulaha buna çok sevindi. İnsanları ona vakıf kıldı. Yani o kâğıdı herkese gösterdi. ("Ben de sizin gibi cehennemden azâd oldum!" dedi.) O kâğıdın bir özelliği de bütün yönlerden okunmasiydı. Kâğıdın çevrilmesiyle yazı çevrilmiyordu. Yani o kağıt durulduğu zaman veya katlandığı zaman bile o yazı görünüyor ve okunuyordu. Bunun üzerine insanlar, o kağıdın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından geldiğini bildiler.... Dua Kişiye Göre Denildi ki: Avamın duası, sözlerledir. Zahitlerin duası, fıilleriyledir (ibadet ve taatle), Ariflerin duası, halleriyledir... Kabul Olunacak dua Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kişiye (dua'da) bir şeyi söylemesini muvaffak kıldığı zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunu muvaffak kıldığı şeyde mutlaka icabetini murad etmiş, onun hacetini yerine getirmeyi ve duasını kabul etmeyi istemiştir. Zararların Defi İçin Dua Tarikat ehlinin yanında zararların def edilmesi için dua etmemek, mezmûm (yerilmiş ve kötü bir şey)dir. Zira ihtiyacı için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etmemek, 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı mukavemet etmek ve . 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vermiş olduğu meşakkat ve zorluklara tahammül etmek davasında bulunmaktır... Dost ve Düşmana Karşı Muhakkik Şeyh İbnü'l-Fariz (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Düşmana karşı kahramanlık göstermek güzel olur. Dostların yanında ise acizden başka bir şey izhâr etmek çirkin olur..." Dua Bir Hediyyedir Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Fakir ve hasta olarak senin dergahına geldim. Bir rahmet, sana duadan (ve senin muhabbetin) başka hiçbir hediyem ve armağanım yoktur (elimde...)"... Ümidimiz Allâha'dır Şeyhü'l-İslâm'ın münâcâtlarından biri de şudur: Allâhıml Eğer vefakârlar (senin emirlerini yerine getirenler) bütün ümitlerini sana bağladılarsa; Cefakârlar (ve günahkârlarda asla senden başkasına ümit bağlamadılar..." İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır: "Tadarru"' halkın kendisine muttali olduğu (yalvarma ve yakarma)dır. Hafi (gizlilik) ise, ancak Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine muttali olduğu hâldir. Yani, Tadarru1" organlar (ve uzuvlar) ile olur. "Hafi (gizlilik) ise kalb ile olur. Dua'da haddi aşmak ise, Allah'tan Allah'ın (rızâsının) gayrisini istemektir. Ve mâ sivâ ile (Allah'tan başkasına) râzî olmaktır. Yeryüzünü ifsad etmeyin;" Yani kalblerin arzında fesat çıkartmayın, demektir. İslahından sonra..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisiyle kalblerin arasında bulunan vasıtaları kaldırmak suretiyle kalbleri ıslâh etmesinden sonra, demektir. Zira muhakkak ki kalblerin ıslâhı, Hakk Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisini görmekle olur. Kalblerin ıslâhı ise, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini görmekle olur... Denilir ki: Kalblerin ıslâhından sonra fesada uğramalarına yol açan sebeplerden biri de kalblerin, nefsin hevâ ü heves (arzu ve isteklerine tabi olmaktan kurtulduktan sonra kalblerin temennilerin vadilerine bırakılmasıdır... Bu, hukukları yerine getirdikten sonra hazlara (nasiplere) dönmeden dolayı da; "Hem havf/ korku, hem şevk ile O'na dua edin." Yani kesilmekten korkarak ve yardım etmesini ümit ederek ona dua edin... Her halde Allah'ın rahmeti," Temenni edüen şeyleri bolca vermesi, Yakındır muhsinlere..." Taât ve ibâdetlerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görenlere çok yakındır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini ümit ederek ona ibâdet eder ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden onun gayri hiçbir temennide bulunmazlar... Te'vilât-İ Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Rüzgâr, Bulut Ve Güzel Şehirler Yüce Meali: Ve o, o Allah'tır ki, rahmetinin önünde rüzgârları müjdeci yollar. Nihayet bunlar, o ağır ağır bulutlan hafif bir şey gibi kaldırıp yüklendiklerinde bakarsın; biz, onları ölmüş bir memlekete sevketmişizdir. Derken, ona su indirmişizdir de, orada her türlüsünden semereler/meyveler çıkarmışızdır. İşte, ölüleri böyle çıkaracağız... Gerektir ki, düşünür ibret alırsınız... Hoş memleketin nebatı, rabbının izniyle çıkar. Fenasının ise, çıkmaz; çıkan da bir şeye yaramaz. Şükredecek bir kavim için, âyetleri böyle tasrif ederiz.. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ve o, o Allah'tır ki, rüzgârları yollar..." Rüzgârlar Kur'ân-ı kerim'de zikri geçen bütün "rüzgârlar"kelimesi hep rahmet içindir. Fakat Kur'ân-ı kerimde geçen, "Rüzgâr kelimesi ise azab için kullanılmaktadır. Rüzgâr Anında Dua Efendimiz {s.a.v.} hazretlerinin şu duaları da buna delâlet eder. Rüzgârlar estiği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri iki dizinin üzerine çöker ve şöyle dua ederdi: Allâhım! Bunu bizim için rahmet rüzgârları" kıl! Onu bizim için azab rüzgârı" kılma! Bizi gadabın ile öldürme! Ve bizi azabın ile helak etme! Bundan önce bize afiyet ver!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Rüzgâra sövmeyin! Siz hoşlanmadığınız bir şey gördüğünüzde şöyle dua edin: Allahım! Senden bu rüzgârdan daha hayırlısını, bunun içinde olanlardan daha hayırlısını ve rüzgârın emir olunduğu şeylerden (daha hayırlısını) istiyoruz! Allâhım! Bu rüzgârın şerrinden, rüzgâr içinde olan şeylerden ve rüzgârın emir olunduğu şeylerin şerrinden sana sığmıyoruz!" Rüzgârı Harekete Geçiren Bazı meşâyih-i kiram (k.s.) hazerâti buyurdular: Gemiye binildiğinde rüzgârın mutedil olmasına veya seyrine asla güvenme! Zira bu "Tevhîd-i efâl" de şirktir ve işlerin hakikatini bilmemektir. Kime, olduğu gibi âlemin işlerinden kendisine bir iş inkişâf ederse bilir ki, rüzgâr kendi nefsinden (yani kendiliğinden) hareket etmez. Belki rüzgârı harekete geçiren biri vardır.... Rüzgâr'ın muharriki de (harekete geçiren sebep de) bir muharrike (harekete geçirene) kadar gider. Birinci muharrik, kendisinin muharriki (harekete geçireni) olmayan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. O kendi nefsinde harekete geçmez. Yine belki O (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) bundan ve bunun benzerlerinden münezzehtir. O, sübhân olup noksan sıfatlardan beridir... Rüzgâr ve Bulutlar Müjdeci..." iki zammeyle okunan tahfifidir. Ve bu kelime, miydeci keiimesinin cemiidir. (çörek) (çörekler) kelimesi gibi... Yani "MüjdeleyicÜer," demektir. "Rahmetinin önünde..." Yani rahmetinin önünde gönderilen (rahmetinden murad) yağmurdur. Rüzgârların İsimleri ve İşleri Muhakkak ki: Sabâ rüzgârı, bulutları sevk eder, Şimal (kuzey) rüzgârı, bulutlan toplar, Cenûb (güney) rüzgârı, bulutlan yağdırır, Debûr (batı) rüzgârı da bulutlan ayırır. (3/179) Sabâ Rüzgârı: Sabâ rüzgârı, güneşin doğma yerinden gecenin ve gündüzün tam eşit olduğu zamanlarda esen bir rüzgârdır. Debûr (batı) Rüzgârı: Debûr rüzgârı, Sabâ rüzgârına mukabil esen bir rüzgârdır. Yani güneşin batma yerinden (garb'tan) esen (garbî) bir rüzgârdır. Şemâl Rüzgârı: "Şemâl", fetha iledir. Kutub tarafından esen bir rüzgârdır. Cenûb Rüzgârı: Cenûb rüzgârı, şimal rüzgârına mukabil olan rüzgârdır. Cenûb rüzgârı, bulutları yağdırır, yani onları sağar... Rüzgârlar ve Bulutlar İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri rüzgârları yollar, bulutlan yüklenirler; kişinin deve ve koyunları sürdüğü gibi o da bulutlan sürüp götürür; ta ki sağıncaya kadar (yağmur yağdırıncaya kadar...) Yağmur Rahmettir Bu âyet-i kerimede, rahmet, yağmur manâsında mutlak olarak kullanıldı. Yine; Ben rahmetten kaçıyorum" diyenin sözü de yağmura hamledilir. (0 kişinin yağmurdan kaçtığı anlaşılır... Rahmet, yağmur manâsında kullanılmaktadır...) Nihayet bunlar, yüklendiklerinde," Bu kavl-i şerif, Yollar, gönderir," kavl-i şerifinin gayesi (sonucunu) beyan eder. Bulutları," Onu yüklenir, kolaylık ve rahatlıkla kaldırır; onu hafif ve az bir şey olarak görerek... (Meselâ halk arasında) ^ "Şu kadarı çok az gördü"yani "Kolaylık ve rahatlıkla yüklendi" demektir. Bir şeyi kolaylıkla yüklenmek hiç şüphesiz o şeyin az olduğunu gösterir. Bundan dolayı, bu fiil (tzJsf yüklendi ftili) "Met" azlıktan müştak kılındı. Ağır. Bu kelime, "ağır" kelimesinin cemiidir. Su ile ağır, de¬mektir. Ağır..." kelimesi cemi olduğu hade, Bulut..." kelimesinin vasfı ve sıfatıdır. Çünkü "Bulut," ism-i cinstir. Bir buluta kullanılması doğru olduğu gibi, birden çok bulutlara da kullanılır. Bu durumda Cıkl. "Bulut..." kelimesi cemi manâsında olmuş oluyor. Yani bulutlar" manasınadır. Bulut," gökten akan, yüzen bulutlar, demektir. Yağmur ile Biz onu sevketmişizdir." Sevketmek"ten gelir. Cümlenin sonundaki zamir ise, "Bulut, '"a râcidir. Zamirin müfiret gelmesi, lafız itibariyledir. Farisî'de manâsı: "Biz o bulutları şevkettik," demektir. Ölmüş bir memlekete..." Yani içinde bitki olan bir memleketi diriltmek için, demektir. Beled? Beled- memleket" kelimesi arz'dan (yeryüzünden) her bir yer için kullanılır. İster orası mamur olsun yani imâr edilmiş olsun ve isterse, ma'mûr olmasın; yine ister boş yer olsun isterse meskûn mahal olsun fark etmez.... Belde" kelimesi de ondan gelir. Cemii ise "memleketler"dir. Bitkiler Çıkarıldı "Derken, ona su indirmişizdir..." Yani o memlekete... Buradaki be harf-i cerriilsâk içindir. Yani yağan yağmurun suyu o memleketin (toprağına) yapıştı ve ıslattı demektir. Onunla çıkarttık..." O su sebebiyle çıkarttık. "Her türlüsünden meyveler..." Meyvelerin her çeşidinden, demektir. Zahire göre burada istiğrâk-ı örfî vardır. Ölüler de Bitki Gibi "İşte, ölüleri böyle çıkaracağız..." Buradaki işaret, meyvelerin çıkarılması veya ölü toprağın diriltiimesine işarettir... Yani o memleketi, kendisinde yeşertme kuvvetini ihdas (icâd) etmek sebebiyle onu dirilttiğimiz ve onun ardında da nebat (yeşillik ve ağaç) çeşitlerini yeşerttiğimiz ve meyveler çıkarttığımız gibi, ölüleri de mezarlarından çıkarırız. Onların bedenlerinin maddelerine can (ve ruhlarını) geri vermek suretiyle, onları toplamak ve onlara kuvvet hislerini verdikten sonra onları diriltiriz. "Gerektir kî, düşünür ibret alırsınız..." kavl-i şerifi iki te harfinden birinin atılmasıyladır. Yani îzf "Düşünürsünüz," demektir. Siz buna gücü yetenin, hiç şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olarak bilirsiniz... Ölülerin Diriltilmeleri İbni Abbâs {r.a.) ve Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) buyurdular: Birinci nefha ile (surun üfürülmesiyle) insanların hepsi öldükleri zaman; (tam) kırk gün yağmur yağar; son nefha'dan önce... (Buyağmur) erkeklerin menileri gibidir. İnsanlar, bu yağmur ile mezarlarından yeşerirler; annelerinin karınlarında (rahimlerinde) geliştikleri gibi... Tıpkı sudan bir ekinin yeşermesi gibi... Ta ki insanların bütün cesetleri kâmil olunca, ona ruh üflenir. Mezarlarında Uyku Verilmesi Sonra onların üzerine bir uyku verilir. Hepsi mezarlarında uyumaya başlarlar. İkinci olarak sûr'a üfürüldüğü zaman; bu dirilme nefhasıdır; silkelenir, kalkar ve mezarlarından çıkarlar. Mezarlarından çıktıklarında (hâlâ) uykunun tadını (uykunun hoş ağırlığını) başlarında bulurlar. Uykusundan uyanan kişinin uykunun tadını bulması gibi... Bu anda şöyle derler: Eyvah başımıza gelenlere!" derler. "Kim kaldırdı bizi uyuduğumuz yerden?" O zaman kendilerine bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: Bu, işte o Rahmân'ın va'd buyurduğu! Doğru imiş o gönderilen rasûller!" İşarı ve Tasavvuf! Manalar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: p "Rüzgârlar," inayet rüzgârıdır. Bulutlar," hidâyet bulutlarıdır. Su," muhabbet suyudur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu su sebebiyle; 1- Müşâhedât muhabbetlerini, 2- Mükâşefâtı, 3- Kemâlâtın çeşitlerini çıkarır.... Atik "İşte, ölüleri böyle çıkaracağız..." Yani Ölü olan kalbleri göğüslerinden çıkarırız.. Gerektir ki, düşünür ibret alırsınız..." Hayat günlerinizi hatırlayıp düşünürsünüz, demektir. Kuds'ün hazirelerinin yanında üns makamında ve kurb bahçelerinde geçen günlerin berisinde olan hayatınızı düşünürsünüz, demektir. Bil ki, (bu konuda) asıl ve temel; ezelî inayet ve yardımdır. O da kullara, halvette ve toplulukta ulaşır. Hikâye (gizli müslüman) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin velilerinden bir evliyaya; Şirk diyarına git orada bir "sıddîk" var!" denildi. Bu veli kendisini gizlemeye gücü yetiyordu. O veli müşriklerin diyarına gitti. Müşrikin biri onu esir aldı. Kiliselerine hizmet etmesi için onu (kiliseye) sattı. O veli, sıdk u samimiyetle uzun süre orada hizmet etti. Bir gün memleketin Sultanı (idarecisi) Kiliseye geldi. Sultan orayı boşalttı ve sonra orada namaz kıldı. Veli gizlendi. Sonra da sultana zahir oldu. Sultan ona sordu: Sen kimsin?" Senin gibi Müslüman!" dedi. Veliye denildi: (3/180) işte "Sıddîk" budur!" Sonra o veli o sıddîk sultan'a hâlinden sordu. O sıddîk sultan buyurdu: Hallerin en güzelinde (yaşıyorum), helâl rızık yiyen bir hayat yaşıyorum. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine riyâ'dan kurtulmuş bir şekilde ibâdet ediyorum. Kâfirleri öldürüyorum. Ben kâfirlerin sultanı olduğum için gücüm yettiği kadar Müslümanlara yardımcı oluyorum!" dedi. Sonra sultan, Kiliseden çıktı. Kilisenin kapısının önünde oturdu. Sonra benden; Patrikleri, Ruhban ve kilisenin hizmetçilerini istedi. (Onlar huzura geldiler). Sultan onların hepsini öldürdü ve onlara: -"Rabbin evine hizmet etmekten kibirleniyor (büyüklük taslıyorsunuz) Rabbin evinin hizmetinde bu dinden olmayan başka birini kullanıyorsunuz!" dedi ve hepsini öldürdü... Sonra da (sultan), beni serbest bıraktı. Bu hikâyede şu işaret vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanlarının helak olmasını murad ettiği zaman, en düşük bir sebeple ve hiç umulmadık yerden onları helak eder. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gizli taifeleri ve askerleri vardır. Allah'ın Su Verdiği Kılıç Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Bir kılıç ki, göklerin sahibi, ona kendi feyzinden su verir! O (kılıcı elinde tutan) asker hiç şüphesiz bütün cihanı elinde tutabilir.. Dostun Lütfü Hafız (k.s.) yine buyurdular: Ey gönülî Dostun sonsuz lütfundan ümidini kesme! Muhakkak ki onun nihayetsiz olan lütfü mahlûkatın hepsine erişir. Hakikî Müessir Tevhîd ehli ve erbâb-ı basîret, (hadiselerde) hakikî müessire ve ezelî feyze baktılar. Onlar; 1- Halka, 2- Vasıtalara, 3- Sebeplere, 4- Ve benzeri şeylere, asla bakmadılar... Allah'tan Dileğimiz! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bizleri, ebedî saadet ve devamlı inayetle kurtuluşa ermiş olan kimselerden eylemesini isteriz. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi, hakiki meslek (yol) ve tarikat-i Ahmediyyeye koymasını dileriz. Zira; Hakikat, O öyle keremkâr/iyilik sahibi, öyle rahîm/koruyucu" Hoş Memleket Hoş memleket," Terbiye edilmiş ve iyi toprak, Farisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Hoş memleket), Taş, çakıl ve kumlardan temizlenmiş; ziraata yakışır ve elverişli bir hale getirilmiş yer," demektir. "Onun nebatı, rabbının izniyle çıkar." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi ve kolaylaştırmasına çıkar. Allah'ın çıkışına izin verdikleri ise mutlaka en güzel, en iyi, en değerli ve en faydalı olur... Bakımsız ve Kötü Toprak Verimsizdir Toprağı fena olan memleket ise arazîsi, volkanik (taşlık) ve tuzlu ve çorak olan yerlerdir. (Burada Ruhu'l-Beyan tefsirinin metninde geçen) "Volkanik ve taşlık" yer, sanki ateşte yanmış gibi hep siyah taşlık olan yerlerdir. "Tuzlu ve çorak" yer ise, kendisinde hiçbir şeyin ye-şermediği tuzlu arazilerdir...(Böyle yerlerin) Çıkmaz;" Hallerden hiçbir halde bitkileri çıkmaz. Ancak" Olduğu halde (çıkar) (ne olduğu halde çıkar) Bir şeye yaramaz." olduğu halde... Az ve faydasız şeyler çıkar. Bu istisna umûmî hallerden istisnâ-imüferrağ'dir. kelimesi kef (4) harfinin kesresiyledir. (Manâsı:) Hayrı az olan, demektir. Cimrilik ve pintilik yönünden faydayı ifâde etmekten mümtenldir.. Masdarı İse fetha iledir. (Meselâ halk arasında) "Onların geçimleri sıkıntılı oldu," demektir, kef harfinin kesresiyle kef harfinin fethasıyla denilir. Hayatları zor olduğu ve kendilerine sıkıntı verdiği zaman... Şükredenler İçin İşte böyle," Bu bediî (çok güzel ve eşsiz) açıklama gibi, "Ayetleri tasrif ederiz. Sık sık yeniliyor ve tekrar ediyoruz... Şükredecek bir kavim için," 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerine şükreden; 2- Ve onda tefekkür edenler, 3- Ve onlardan ibret alanlar için... Hususiyetle onların zikredilmesi, Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerinden menfaat ve fayda gören kişilerin onlar olmalarından dolayıdır. Şu kavl-i şerif gibi: İşte o kitap... Bunda şüphe yok... tam hidâyet; korunacaklar için.. Şeriatlar Hayat Suyudur Bu âyet-i kerime. Resuller (a.s.) hazerâtının şeriatleriyle gönderilmeleri gibidir... Peygamberlerin gönderildikleri şeriatlerden paylarını alan ve şeriatların nurlarından istifâde eden mükelleflerin katblerine hayaiu suyudur. Farisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Vaazlar, erbabın Rabbinin kelâmının bulutlarının yağmuru olup; mü'minlerin gönül dünyalarına yağmaktadır. Bu yağmur, mü'minlerin a'zalarında (uzuvlarında) İbâdet ve taatin nurlarını izhâr etti... Kâfir olan ise sözleri işitti, fakat onun kalbinin zemini (toprağı) nasihat tohumunu asla kabul etmedi. Onda çalışma sıfatlarından hiçbiri zuhur etmedi... Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tuzlu ve çorak yerde sümbül ve lâle yeşermez Ona tohum saçıp vaktini, çalışmanı ve malını zayi etme!. İlâhî Feyizi Kabul Şartı Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: İlâhî feyzi ve nuru kabul edebilmek (ve kalbine akıtabilmek) için temiz bir zât olmak lazım.... Yoksa her bir taş, kil ve çamurda İnci ve mercan olmaz.. Hikâye (Behlûl'ün Harun Reşîde Öğütleri) Abdullah bin Mihrân'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Hârûn Reşîd haccetti. Kûfe'ye geldi. Günlerce Kûfe'de ikâmet etti. Sonra yolculuğa çıkmayı emretti. İnsanlar çıktılar. Ve Behlûl mecnûn da çıktı, (yolculuğa) çıkan kişilerle beraber... Behlûl sonra süprüntü (çöplük) içinde oturdu. Çocuklarla oynadı. Çocuklar ona eziyet veriyor ve ona takılıyor ve onunla alay ediyorlardı. (3/181) Hârûn Reşîd'in tahtırevanı görününce çocuklar Behlûl'e takılmaktan vaz geçtiler. (Ve ondan el çektiler). Hârûn Reşîd, geldiğinde, Behlûl yüksek sesiyle bağırdı: Ey mü'minlerin emirii Ey mü'minlerin emiri!" Harun Reşid, perdeyi kendi eliyle araladı ve; Buyur! Ey Behlûl!" dedi. Behlûl buyurdular: Ey mü'minlerin emîri! Eymen bin Nail, Kudâme bin Abdullah el-Âmirî'den bize naklettiler. Buyurdu: Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gördüm; bir devenin üzerinde geçiyordu. Altında da eski bir palan vardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında dövmek, kovmak ve senin bu haline benzer bir şey yoktu. Sana bu seferinde tevazu sahibi olmanı tavsiye ederim! Ey mü'minlerin emiri tevazu, senin için senin büyüklenmen ve kibirlenmenden çok çok hayırlıdır... " dedi. Bunun üzerine Harun Reşîd ağlamaya başladı. O kadar ağladı ki gözlerinden akan yaşlar devenin üzerinden yerlere düştüler... Harun Reşid; Ey Behlûl! Bize daha çok nasihat et! Allah sana rahmet etsin!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Behlûl buyurdular: Zannet ki, yeryüzünün tamamına malik ve sahip oldun! Kullar da senin için (çalışıyor ve senin ermindedirler), o halde olanlar nedir? Yarın senin varacağın ve gireceğin yer bir mezar boşluğu değil mi? Toprak atarlar senin üzerine bu sonra da şu..." Harun Reşîd ağladı. Sonra buyurdular: Güzel ve doğru söyledin! Ey Behlûl! Bundan başka var mı?" Behlûl buyurdular: Evet! Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Adamın birine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hüsn-ü cemâl (güzellik ve yakışıklılık) ve mal verdi. 0 adam da Allah'ın kendisine verdiği malı Allah yolunda infak etti ve cemâliyle de iffet ve namuslu yaşadı. Bu kişi bu haliyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin divânında ebrârdan (iyi kişilerin içinden) ve kurtulanlardan yazıldı..." Harun Reşid: Güzel ve doğru söyledin! Ey Behlûl!" dedikten sonra, Behlûl divâneye bir hediye verilmesini emretti. Behlûl, Harun Reşîd'e; Bu hediyeyi (malı) kimden aldıysan onlara geri ver! Benim buna ihtiyacım yoktur!" dedi. Harun Reşid: Ey Behlûl! Bir borcun varsa onu ödeyelim?" dedi. Behlûl: Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Borç, borç ile ödenmez! Sen hakkı sahiplerine ver! Sen nefsinin (kendi) borcunu öde! buyurdular. Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Nefsinden sakın!" Harun Reşîd: Ey Behlûl! 0 halde sana yetecek kadar mal verelim " dedi. Behlûl başını göğe kaldırdı. Sonra buyurdular: Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Sen ve ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin iyâli ve yaratıklarıyız! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin seni hatırlayıp, beni unutması muhaldir!" Harun tahtırevanın örtüsünü sarkıtarak yoluna devam edip geçti gitti. Hikâyeden Çıkarılan Dersler Bu hikâyeden maksat, 1- Harun Reşidin (bir idarecinin) hakka kulak vermesi, 2- Hakkı kabul etmesidir... İşte bu durum, Harun Reşidin temiz bir mekânda olması ve onun kalbinin de "hoş hayat" ile canlı ve diri olmasındandır. Bundan dolayı Harun Reşid'ten güzel ahlaktan başka bir şey sâdır olmadı. Amma nefsi emmâre'nin arzı (toprağı) ise o kötü memlekettir ki, ondan ancak ve ancak; 1- Kötü ahlak, 2- Çirkin işler çıkar.... Kalbin Nuru Nefse Tesir Eder Kimin kalbi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nuruyla hayatta olursa, onun kalbinin nuru, nefsine akseder. Nefsi de nurlanır. Nefsin vasıflan ve ahlakları kalbin vasıfları ve ahlakına dönüşür. Nefsin zulmeti, kalbin nuruyla sönüp yok olur. Nefsi, Allah'ın zikri, taat ve ibadetiyle mutmain olur. Bütün bunlar kalblerin vasıflarından olduğu gibi... Nefis Kalbe Hakim Olursa Eğer kişinin kalbi ölü ve nefsi de diri olursa, onun nefsinin zulümât (ve karanlıkları) kalbinin üzerine uzanır. Kalbin sıfatlarını, onu istilâ eden nefsin sıfatlarına çevirir. Kalb, nefsin sıfatları üzerinde olur. Kalb, dünya ile mutmain olur. Kalb, dünyanın içinde olan şeylerle mutmain olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bizim itminanımızı kendi, 1- Zikri, Fikri, Şükrü eylesin. (Bizleri Allah'ın zikri, fikri ve şükrüyle mutmain olanlardan eylesin) 2- Ve bizleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerinin hakkını bilenlerden kılsın. 3- Ve nimeti verenin hakkını bilenlerden eylesin! Nuh Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Celâlim hakkı için, Nuh'u kavmine resul gönderdik. Vardı da, dedi ki, Ey kavmim? Allah'a kulluk edin; O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız daha yoktur. Cidden ben, üzerinize büyük bir günün azabı inmesinden korkuyorum... Kavminden cumhur cemaat dediler: Her halde biz, seni açık bir dalâl/sapıklık içinde görüyoruz." Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Bende hiçbir dalâlet yok, ve lâkin ben, rabbu'l-âlemin tarafından bir resulüm. Size rabbimin risâletlerini/emir ve yasaklarını tebliğ ediyorum ve size nasihat ediyorum ve Allah'tan sizin bilemeyeceklerinizi biliyorum. Size korkunç akıbeti haber vermek için ve korunmanız için... Ve belki rahmete mazhar edilirsiniz diye sizden bir adam vasıtasıyla rabbınızdan size bir ihtar geldiğine inanmıyor da, taaccüb mü ediyorsunuz?" Bunun üzerine onu tekzîb ettiler/yalanladılar. Biz de, kendisini ve beraberinde îmân edenleri gemide necata/kurtuluşa erdirdik de, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları garkeyledik/suda boğduk. Çünkü bunlar, basîretieri/görüşleri körelmiş bir kavim idiler. Tefsîr-i Şerîfî: Celâlim hakkı için, Nuh'u kavmine resul gönderdik..." Mahzûf bir kasemin cevâbıdır. Takdiri şöyledir: Vallahi, gerçekten biz Nuh'u resul gönderdik," demektir. Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın Nesebi Nuh Aleyhisselâm ibni Lemk, bin Metüşalh bin Ahnûh'tur. Ahnûh, Nebî ldrîs Aleyhisselâm'dır. bin Yerd, bin Mehlâyil bin Kaynân bin Enûş bin Adem Aleyhisselâm'dır... Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Hayatı Nûh Aleyhisselâm, İdrîs Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Şît'ten sonra gelen ilk peygamberdir. Nûh Aleyhisselâm neccâr (marangoz) idi. Kırk yaşlarında iken Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu kavmine resul olarak gönderdi. Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın ömrü, binikiyüzkirk (1240) seneydi. Putlara İlk Tapan Tefsîr-i Fârisî'de buyuruldu: "Kavmine..." Nuh Aleyhisselâm, o kavim için gönderildi ki, o kavim Kaabil evlâdı idi. Ve onun kavmi putlara tapıyorlardı... Bu şundandır: Kaabil, kardeşi Hâbil'i öldürdüğü zaman, Adem Aleyhisselâm onu kovdu. 0 da evlâdı ve kendisine tabi olanlarla beraber Yemen'e yerleşti. Kaabil, Putlara tapan ilk kişidir.... Nuh Aleyhisselâmın Daveti Dedi ki," Nuh Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: Ey kavmimi Allah'a kulluk edin;" Yalnız ona... Zira kullar, şirk ile ibâdetten hiçbir şey üzerine değillerdir. O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız daha yoktur." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka ibâdete layık hiçbir kimse yoktur. gayr" kelimesi ilâh" kelimesinin sıfatı olduğu için raf (ötre) ile okundu. Bu mahalli itibariyledir. ilâh" kelimesinin mahalliibtidâ üzerine merfû'dur. kelimesi mübtedâ 'da zâid'tir. Haberi ise jlif "sizin için" kavi-i... Cidden ben, üzerinize (inmesinden) kokuyorum," Yani eğer siz, emrettiğim halde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmezseniz, demektir. O da ibâdetine davet eden için btf beyândır. ' Büyük bir günün azabı.. Kıyamet gününün azabı veya Tufan günü, demektir. (3/18Z) "Kavminden cumhur cemaat dediler: istinaf cümlesidir. "Cumhur", yani kavminin 1- Reisleri, 2- Kavminin ileri gelenleri, 3- Söz sahipleri, 4- Cüsseleriyle mahfillerin ön taraflarını dolduranlar, 5- Kalblerin kendilerine celallendiği, 6- Heybet sahibi, 7- Gözlerin cemâllerine takıldığı, 8- Şirinlikleriyle gözü dolduranlar, demektir... (Ne dediler?) Her halde biz, seni görüyoruz." Ey Nuh seni görüyoruz (Ne içinde?) Bir dalâl/sapıklık içinde..." Bize olan muhalefetinden dolayı seni hak ve doğru yola girmekten ayrılmış görüyoruz... görüş" kalbî görmektir. (Yani düşünce olarak gör¬mektir...) Açık..." Dalâlet ve sapıklık olduğu açık olan (bir halde seni görüyoruz, demektir...) Dedi ki:" Nuh Aleyhisselâm: Bu da istinaftır. Ey kavmim!" Nuh Aleyhisselâm, onları kendisine izafe ederek onlara (kavmim) diye hitabetti. Bu onların kalblerini hakka doğru meylettirmek içindir... Bende yok..." Be harfi mülâbeset içindir ya da zarfiyyet içindir. "Hiçbir dalâlet," Dalâletin nefyinden mübalağa etti. Şu cihetle ki, kendi nefsinden dalâletin en küçük bir ilgisini bile nefyetti. Yani benden dalâletin fertlerinden (ve çeşitlerinden) hiçbir şey olmadığı gibi hatta dalâletin cüzlerinden en küçük bulaşması bile yoktur. Nerede kaldı ki bende büyük ve açık dalâlet olsun??? Nuh Aleyhisselâm, bu açıklamasını kavminin kendisinde dalâletin yerleştiği konusunda mübalağa etmelerinden dolayı (onlara ayniyle cevap olması için) söyledi. Çünkü Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ı açık bir dalâlet ile dalâlet içinde olduğunu söylemişlerdi... Ve lâkin ben resulüm!" Peygamberim; "Rabbuİ-âlemintarafından. harf-i cerh mecazî olarak, ihtidanın gayesi içindir. Risâlet (peygamberlik), dalâleti kabul etmeyen tam hidâyeti lazım kılar. lâkin"' kavl-işerifinde) Istidrâkin metzûmu, burhanın istidrâkn lazımı olması içindir. Yani: Ve lâkin ben gayet kâmil ve mükemmel bir hidâyet üzereyim; çünkü ben âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir resulüm!" demektir. Size rabbimin risâletlerini/emir ve yasaklarını tebliğ ediyorum..." "Risâlet" Resulün zâtı ile kaim olan tek bir sıfattır. "Mürsil" gönderici ve Mürselün ileyh" kendisine gönderilenlerin izafetine taalluk etmektedir... Ancak "Risâlet" kelimesi, Risâletler" diye cemi gelmesi, manâsının nevilerine göre, risâletin (yani ilâhî vahyin); 1- Akâid, 2- Mev'ızalar, 3- Ahkam, (Ve kısas-ı enbiya gibi) çok sayıda olmasının nazarı itibariyledir... Veya bundan (yani rabbimin risâletlerin"den) murad, kendisine ve kendisinden önceki peygamberlere vahyedilenlerdir. Meselâ Şit Aleyhisselâm'ın suhufları gibi onlar elli suhuf idi. İdrîs Aleyhisselâm'ın suhufu gibi ki, onlar otuz sahife idi. Nasihat "Ve size nasîhat ediyorum, nasihat etmek" fiili kendi başına müteaddî olur; (çünkü) "Ben sana nasihat ettim" denildiği halde, lâm harfinin ziyâde kılınması; nasihatin onlara tahsis kılındığına ve sırf onlara yapıldığına delâlet etmesi içindir. Çünkü nasihatte hassaten onların menfaat ve maslahatları vardır. Muhakkak ki nasihatin Rabbi, elbette nasihati vereni de bundan faydalandırır... Fakat burada iş böyle değildir. (Yani nasihat verenin faydalanması değil, kavmin faydalanması içindir....) Risâlet ve Nasihat? Risâleti tebliğ ile nasihati takrir etmenin arasında şu fark vardır. Risâleti teblîğ etmenin manâsı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tekliflerinin çeşitlerini ve hükümlerini tarif etmek (bildirmek ve ilân etmek)tir. Nasihat ise; taat ve ibâdete teşvik etmek; ma'sıyetlerden sakındırmak ve kendisinde âhiretin maslahatları olanlara (ibâdet ve hallere kullan) irşâd etmektir... Nasihat Nedir? Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Nasihat, söz ve fıil'de (amel ve davranışlarda) aldatma, bozukluk ve kandırmayı kaldırmaktır... Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Kavmi Ve Allah'tan sizin bilemeyeceklerinizi biliyorum." Yani ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 1- Kaahir (üstün) kudretini, 2- Düşmanlarını şiddetli bir şekilde kıskıvrak yakalayışmı, 3- Onun azabının mücrim olan kavimlerden reddedilmeyeceğini. 4- (Bunlara benzer) sizin bilmediklerinizi biliyorum, demektir. Denildi ki: Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi; 1- Kendilerinden önce başlarına azabın geldiği başka bir kavmi işitmemişlerdi. 2- Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi, gâfıl idiler. 3- (Kendilerine bir azabın gelmeyeceğinden) emindiler. 4- Onlar, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın vahiy ile bildiklerini bilmiyorlardı. Teblîğ İçin Vasıta Rabbınizdan size bir ihtar geldiğine (inanmıyor da,) taaccüb mü ediyorsunuz?" Hemze inkâr içindir. Vav bir mukadder üzerine atıf içindir. Yani sizler akıldan uzak gördünüz ve taaccüp mü ettiniz; sizin mâlikiniz ve işlerinizi yoluna koyan Rabbinizden size vahyin veya mev'ızanın gelmesine şaşıp kaldınız mı?" demektir. Sizden bir adam üzerine..," Yani sizden bir adamın dili üzerine, demektir. Çünkü onlar, bir beşerin peygamber olarak gönderilmesine taaccüp ediyorlardı. Ve onlar: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beşerin arasında hiçbir münâsebet yoktur. Şu cihetle ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gayet mukaddes ve münezzehtir. Beşer ise gayet taalluklar içinde bulanık ve kirlidir. (Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kullarına bir şey bildirecek ise vasıtasız bildirir)" diyorlardı. Nuh Aleyhisselâm; onların bu sözlerini inkâr edip çürüttü. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına şeriat mükellefiyetini vermesi için vasıta olmaksızın kendi nefsiyle (yüce zâtı ile) kullarına şeriatını teblîğ etmeye yol yoktur. Çünkü azametli hicaplar (büyük perdeler) ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtının Kibriyâsı kulların arada vasıta olmaksızın hemen doğrudan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden feyiz almaları ve istifâde etmelerine mânidir.... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri insanlara tekliflerin tebliği için beşerden peygamberlerin gönderilmesini tayin etti. Peygamberler iki cihet sahibidirler. 1- Peygamberler, tecerrüd etmeler ve ruhâniyetlerinin safiyetinden dolayı "Alem-i gayb'"ten feyiz alıp istifâde ederler. 2- Peygamberler kendi cinsinden olan beşere de hakikatte onların cinsinden olmaları müşterek olması yönünden de kendi cinsinin evlatlarına da faydalı olmaktadırlar... (Allah'tan aldıklarını insanlara aktarmaktadırlar...) Nasihatin Faydaları Size (korkunç akıbeti) haber vermek..." Peygamberlerin gelmelerinin illeti ve sebebini beyân ediyor. D Yani sizi, küfrün ve ma'sıyetierin (korkunç) âkibetinden sakındırması için... (Daha?) Ve korunmanız için..." İnzâr (peygamberlerin korkutmaları) korunmanız için... (Daha?) sebebiyle ondan Ve belki rahmete mazhar edilirsiniz diye..." Güven? Yani belki takvanız sebebiyle Allah'ın rahmeti size taalluk eder, demektir. yani ümit harfinin faydası, talep edilen şeyin İzzet ve şerefine tembih içindir... Yani (mücerred) takva, rahmeti vacip kılmaz. Belki rahmet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü keremine bağlıdır. Muhakkak ki takvâlı kişi asla takvasına itimat edip güvenmemeli ve kesinlikle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından emin olmamalıdır... (3/183) Yalanlalayanlar "Bunun üzerine onu tekzîb ettiler/yalanladılar." Uzun bir müddet yalanlamaya devam ettiler. Zira sadece yalanlamak değil onu (tufan ve tufandan) kurtuluş ve su da boğulmak takip etti... Rivayet olundu: Nûh Aleyhisselâm, kavminin helak olması için beddua etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de, Hazret-i Nuh'a gemi yapmasını emretti. Nûh Aleyhisselâm kendisine iman edenlerle birlikte gemiye girdiğinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Tufanı gönderdi. Kâfirleri boğdu. Nûh Aleyhisselâmı ve beraberindeki mü'minleri kurtardı. Bu şu kavl-i şerifin tefsiridir: Biz de, kendisini ve beraberinde îmân e- denleri necata/kurtuluşa erdirdik..." Müminlerden, Mü'minler, kırk erkek ve kırk kadın idi.... Zarfa taalluk eden istikrara taalluk etmektedir. Yani Nuh Aleyhisselâm ile beraber gemiyi karargâh edinen (gemiye yerleşenleri) kurtardık, demektir. Ve âyetlerimizi tekzîb edenleri garkeyledik/suda boğduk." Yani (iman etmeyip âyetlerimizi) yalanlamaya devam edenleri... Onlardan murad, insanların iman etmesini engelleyen kavmin sadece cumhuru değildir. Belki ayetleri yalanlamakta ısrar eden ve cumhurun ardından giden herkestir... Rahmet ve Azab (Burada) kurtarmanın boğma işinden önce zikredilmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtının iktizâsı olan rahmetinin (azabını sebkat edip) geçtiğini ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin; onların (inanmayan kâfir ve âsî kavmin) cürümlerinin gereği olarak eseri izhâr edilen gadabından önce olduğu içindir. Kör Kavim Çünkü bunlar, basiretleri/görüşleri körelmiş bir kavim idiler. körlerM kelimesinin aslı, kelimesi olup,"kör" kelimesinin cemiidir. Bunun da aslı, kör" kelimesidir. kelimesinin vezni üzeredir. Kendisinde kelimesinin i'lâli yapıldı. Basiretleri Körelmiş Lügat ehli buyurdu: "Basireti kör adam" denir. (A'mâ=kör çeşit çeşittir) 1- Basireti (kalb gözü) kör, 2- Basarı (görmekte olan baş gözü) kör... Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Onların kalbleri, 1- Tevhîdden, 2- peygamberlikten, 3- Ahiretin marifetinden kördü... Bu hakikatleri göremiyorlardı, demektir. İşte bu (basîret körlüğü), âyet-i kerimeleri görmek ve beyyinâtı (apaçık delilleri) müşahede etmeye mânidir... Cemâline Bakabilmek Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: Yârın cemâli nikâb ve perde tutmaz; lakin; Yolun tozunu sakin eyle ki tâ bakmaya gücün yetsin.. Kalb Gözüyle Bakmak Gözü kör olan bunun hilâfınadır... Gözü kör olan kişi, eğer nazar etmeye (kalb gözüyle bakmaya) hazır olursa... Zira nice nice körler vardır ki, hakikat cihetinde kalb gözüyle bakmaya kadirdirler... Aynaya Aydınlık Veren? Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Gönül (kalb) ne baksın! Ne gam görsün? Eğer görmüyorsa... Ayna evinin aydınlığı (ve ışığı) güneşten değil... İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Celâlim hakkı İçin, Nuh'u kavmine resul gönderdik..." Nuh Aleyhisselâm," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaalıb memleketlerinde bulunan kavmine göndermiş olduğu ruh'dur. 0 da kalb ve sıfatlarıdır. Nefs ve sıfatlandır. Ruh'un sıfatlarından bazıları şunlardır: 1- Kulluk, 2- Taat, 3- ibâdet, 4- Kalbi, Nefsi ve, Kalbin ve Nefsin sıfatlarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdete davet etmektir... Nefsin sıfatlan, sânı ve işi ise, 1- Ruhu yalanlamak, 2- Ruh'a muhalefet etmek, 3- Ruhun nasihatini kabul etmekten kaçınmaktır... Ruh, kavmini dünya ve dünyanın ziynetlerine tapmaktan sakındırmaktadır ki, kavim Allah'ın geniş olan rahmetinden mahrum kalmasın diye... Kavmi ise onu yalanladı. Nefis ve sıfatlarından olan kavmi onu tekzib etti. Biz de, kendisini kurtardık." Biz ruhu nefsin zulûmâtmdan ve taşkınlıklarından kurtardık. Ve beraberinde iman edenleri..." Ruh ile beraber olanlar ise kalb ve kalbin sıfatlarıdır. Onlar Resul (peygamber) Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın davetini kabul ettiler. Ve onunla beraber bindiler; Geminin içine..." O şeriat ve din gemisidir. Ve âyetlerimizi tekzîb edenleri garkeyledik/suda boğduk..." Yani nefsi ve sıfatlarını dünya denizinde ve şehvetlerinde boğduk. Çünkü bunlar, basiretleri/görüşleri körelmiş bir kavim idiler." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmek ve ona vasıl olmaktan köreldiier. Bu nefsin, âfâk ve ikisinin ehlinin hâlidir. Eğer bunlar hakkın davetine kulak verseler ve irtikâb etmiş oldukları (küfür ve isyandan) kaçınsalar, elbette kurtuluşa ererlerdi... Hikâye Hikâye olunduğu gibi. Şeyh Beka (k.s.) hazretleri, bir gün Nehrül-Mülk" nehrinin kenarında oturuyordu. Orada bir gemi geçti. Geminin içinde askerler vardı. Beraberlerinde de şarap, (fuhuş için) açık saçık kadınlar, (hizmet ve eğlence için) küçük çocuklar, oğlanlar ve şarkıcılar vardı. Onlar gayet büyük bir eğlence ve tuğyan içindeydiler. Şeyh Beka (k.s.) hazretleri, geminin kaptanına; Allah'tan kork! (Tevbe et ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönel" dedi. Kaptan ve geminin içinde olanlar onun sözüne iltifat etmediler. Bunun üzerine Şeyh Beka (k.s.) hazretleri nehre seslendi: Ey musahhar (emir altında ve emre âmâde) olan nehirî Bu facirleri (içine) al (ve yut)!" Su onların üzerine yükselmeye başladı. Hatta gemi battı. Boğulmaya başladılar. Hepsi, Şeyh Beka (k.s.) hazretlerine seslendiler. Tevbelerini ilân ettiler. Bunun üzerine (Şeyhin işareti ve suya seslenmesiyle) su yine eski hâline döndü. Onların da tevbeleri güzel oldu. Bundan sonra da çokça Şeyh Beka (k.s.) hazretlerini ziyaret ettiler. Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu gün; azizlerin öğütlerinin kıymetini anladım. Ya Rabbi! Nasihatçimizin (bize öğüt veren mürşidimizin) Ruhu senden taraf şâd olsun (onu rahmetine gark eyle). Nasihat Vermek Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, kendisinden fevkinde (ilim ve yaş bakımından kendisinden üstün ve büyük) olan kişiden ve (ilim ve yaş bakımından) kendisinden düşük olan kişiden nasihati, mutlaka kabul etmelidir. Muhakkak ki nasihat vermek kolaydır; ama nasihati kabul etmek (ise gerçekten çok) zordur. (3/184) Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretlerinin söylediği şu beyit ne güzeldir. Bilge insan, hak olan söze kulak veren ve tutandır. Eğer öğüt yazılmış ise de duvara.. Allâhım! bizleri senin davetini kabul ve senin cennetine girenlerden eyle! Hûd Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Âd kavmine de, kardeşleri Hûd peygamberi gönderdik. Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin; O'dan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok... Hâlâ siz O'nun azabından sakınmayacak mısınız!?" Kavminden o küfre dalmış cumhur cemaat dediler ki: Her halde biz, seni bir çılgınlık içinde görüyoruz ve her halde seni biz, yalancılardan biri zannediyoruz." Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Bende hiçbir çılgınlık yok; lâkin ben, rabbu'l-alemîn tarafından bir resulüm." Size, rabbimin emir ve yasaklarını tebliğ ediyorum ve ben sizin için emin bir nasihatçiyim. Sizi inzar etmek ve sakındırmak için içinizden bir adam vasıtasıyla size rabbınızdan bir ihtar/uyarma geldiğine inanmıyor da, taaccüb mü ediyorsunuz? Düşünün ki, 0 sizi, Kavnvi Nuh'tan sonra halifeler kıldı. Ve size hilkatte/yaratılışta ziyâde bir inbisât ve ferahlık verdi. 0 halde, Allah'ın nimetlerini unutmayıp zikredin ki, felah bulabilesiniz... Dediler ki: Yâ!... Sen bize yalnız Allah'a tapalım, atalarımızın tapa geldiklerini bırakalım diye mi geldin? Eğer sâdıklardan isen, haydi bizi tehdid edip durduğun o azabı başımıza getir, görelim." Dedi ki: İşte, üzerinize rabbınızdan bir azap fırtınası, bir gadab indi. Siz bana, sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı kuru isimler hakkında mücâdele mi ediyorsunuz? Allah, onlara hiçbir zaman öyle bir hakk-ı saltanat indirmedi. Artık gözetin; ben de sizinle beraber gözetenlerdenim." Bunun üzerine, kendisini ve maiyyetindeküeri sırf tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile necata/kurtuluşa erdirdik de, o âyetlerimizi tekzîb edip, îmân etmeyenlerin kökünü kestik. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Âd kavmine de," Âd kavmine de gönderdik, Âd Kavmi Âd kavmi, Yemen ehlinden bir kavimdirler. Meliklerinin ismi Âd idi. Ona nisbet ediliyorlardı. Âd kavminin meliki, Âd bin İrem bin Sam bin Nûh Aleyhisselâm'dır. Hûd Aleyhisselâmın Nesebi Kardeşleri," Yani onlardan biri, demektir. Nesebte kardeşleri; yoksa dinde kardeşleri değil... (Bu kavl-i şerif,) onların v_h0ıuml, "Ey Arabın kardeşi!" sözü gibidir. (O da kimdir?) "Hûd..." Bu kavN şerif, "Kardeşleri" kavî-i şerifi için Atf-i beyân 'dir. (Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ın nesebi:) Hûd bin Abdullah, bin Riyâh, bin Halûd, bin Ad, bin Ûs, bin İrem, bin Sâm, bin Nûh Aleyhisselâm'dır. Resul (peygamber) bu kavimden (kendi kavminden) kılındı. Çünkü, kendi kavmi; 1- Onun sözünü en iyi anlar, 2- Onun hâlini bilir, 3- Onun sıdkını (doğruluğunu) bilir, 4- Onun emânete riâyet edişini bilir, 5- Ona tabi olmaya en yakın kişilerdir... Dedi:" Bu kavl-i şerif istinaftır. Âd Kavminin Bazı Özellikleri Fârisî tefsîr'de Duyuruldu: Âd kabilesinin insanları iri yapılı ve uzun boylu idiler. O çağda onlar gibi yeryüzünde kalabalık ve büyük bir kavim yoktu. İnsanları çok idi. Çok zengindiler. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini bırakıp bir pufa tapıyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ad kavmine onlardan Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ı peygamber olarak gönderdi. Hûd Aleyhisselâm onları hakka davet etti ve: "Dedi:" Ey kavmim!" Allah'a kulluk edin;" Tek Allah'a ibâdet edin. Lo "O'dan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok..." Gayr" kelimesi, şjj "ilân" kelimesinin sıfatı olmak üzere ve mahalliitibariylemerfû'dur. Jj "ilâh"mahalliibtidâ'dır. harf-i cerri, mübtedâda zâid'tir. lif "sizin için" kavl-i şerifi de onun haberidir. "Hâlâ siz O'nun azabından sakınmayacak mısınız!?" Cümlenin başındaki hemze inkâr içindir. Fe harfi ise bir mukadder üzerine atıf içindir. Yani Dikkat edin! Düşünmüyor musunuz! Ve siz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından sakınmayacak mısınız!?" Hûd Kavminin İtirazları "Kavminden o küfre dalmış cumhur cemaat dediler ki:" Bu kavl-i şerif daha önce geçenler gibi istinaftır. Burada, (İlii "Cumhur" kelimesi, küfür ile vasıflandı. Halbuki Nuh Aleyhisselâmin kavminin cumhur gibi hepsi küfür üzerinde değillerdi. İçlerinde Hûd Aleyhisselâm'a iman edenler de vardı. Mürsed bin Sa'd gibi iman edenler de vardı. Bu zat imanını gizlemişti. İmanını izhâr etmedi. Ancak Âd'ın elçileri Mekke'ye gelip yardım diledikleri zaman imanını izhâr etti. (Hikâyesi) ileride geleceği üzere; dedi: Âd Resullerine isyan etti. Gecelediler; Susuz bir halde... Gök onları ıslatmadı. Onların bir putları vardı. O puta "Semûd" deniliyordu. Onun mukaabili seda ve değerli şeylerdi. Biz, rüşd (hak ve doğru) yolun Resulünü gördük. O bize hidâyeti gösterdi. Körlük gitti (gözlerim) açıldı. Ve muhakkak ki Hûd Aleyhisselâm'in ilâhı; Benim de ilâhımdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül et! Ümit ondan..." Mele"' bir kavmin eşrafı, demektir. "Mele"' kelimesi aslında, cemaat, manasınadır. Biz, seni bir çılgınlık içinde görüyoruz.." Akıl hafifliği kendisine yerleşmiş ve bunda tam ilerlemiş olarak görüyoruz. Zira sen babalarının dinini bıraktın! "Sefahat," lügatte hilim (yumuşak huyunun) azlığı ve görüş kıtlığı demektir. Ve her halde seni biz, (peygamberlikte yalancı yalancılardan biri zannediyoruz." İddia etmiş olduğun risâlette zannediyoruz) demektir. İşâri Manâlar Bu kavM şerifte şu işaretler vardır: Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin kalblerinde kir, pas ve ve habîs (pislik) vardır; Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin kalblerinde de kirlilik ve habîs (pislik) olduğu gibi... Bu pas ve pislik onların kalblerinden çıkmaz; ancak çok az çıkar... Hûd Aleyhisselâm onların kaiblerine tevhîd ve marifet tohumlarını ekmeği murad etti. Lakin onların kalbleri bu ekime elverişli değildi. Ondan ancak sefahat ve yalanlama bitkileri yeşerdi. Onlar da seleflerinin (atalarının, geçmişlerinin) ve kardeşlerinin yoluna girdiler. Ve onların halleri gibi yaptılar... Mesnevî'yi şerifte buyuruldu: Gönül ve kalb zemininin bitki ve yeşillikleri fikirlerdir. O düşünce ve fikirler, gönül sırlarını aksettirirler. Bir şeker kamışı mı yoksa âdı (değersiz) bir kamış mı? Dikkat et her bitki kendi yerinin tercümanıdır..." Dedi ki:" Hûd Aleyhisselâm güzel bir mücâdele yoluna girdi; kendi kavminden işitmiş olduğu, katı sözü ve dil ile kötülük yapmayı gerektiren sözleri kavminden işitmiş olmasıyla beraber, güzel mücâdele yoluna girdi. Nasihat ve öğüt veren herkesin böyle davranması gerekir. Ey kavmim! Bende hiçbir çılgınlık yok;" Yani benden sefahattan hiçbir şey yoktur ve bende sefahatin şaibelerinden hiçbir şaibe yoktur. Buradaki be harfi mülâbeset veya zarfiyet içindir. "Ve lâkin ben, rabbu'l-alemîn tarafından bir resulüm." Yani, lâkin ben gayet büyük bir rüşd, sıkd (ve son derece bir doğruluk) üzerindeyim. Çünkü ben âlemlerin Rabbinin Resulüyüm! Istidrâk onu Uzam eden itibariyledir. (3/185) Bu da, Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ın rüşd ve sıdk (ve doğrulukta) gayet büyük makam üzerindeyim, sözüdür. Rüşd", din ve dünya işlerinde maslahata hidâyet bulmaktır. Bu ise ancak tam bir akıl ile olur... Emin Nasihatçi Size, rabbimin risâletlerini tebliğ ediyorum ve ben sizin için emin bir nasihatçiyim. Size tebliğ ediyorum," (Neyi?) Rabbimin risâletlerini..." "ve ben," (Kim için?) "Sizin için, bir nasihatçiyim" (Öyie nasihatçi kif) Nasihat ve emânet ile tanınmış ve insanlar arasında bununla meşhur olmuş... Daha Önce (geçen Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın) kıssasında, Risâletler" kelimesinin cemii olarak gelmesinin sırrı ve Nasihat ile risâletin arasındaki fark'ın ne olduğu geçti. İlmî Bir Tetkik "Ve ben sizin için emin bir nasihatçiyim." Kavli şerifinde, onların Hûd Aleyhisselâmda bu iki işi (nush iyi hâl ve emniyet) bildiklerine tembihtir. , Çünkü cümle-İ hâliyye zi'l-hâl (hal sahibinin) heyeti ve durumu hakkında beyân verir. Ayrıca bir şey ancak muhatabın onun kendisiyle muttasıf olduğunu bildiği şey ile vasıflanır. Veya mehcûr edilmeden önce nush ve emâmetin zikrine taalluk etmesi, Hûd Aleyhisselâm 'm bu iki işte tek kişi olduğuna bu iki işi hakikaten kendisinde bulunduran ve bunu sanat edinmiş gibiydi... Size rabbınızdan bir ih¬tar/uyarma geldiğine inanmıyor da, taaccüp mü ediyorsunuz?" (Akıl'dan) uzak görüp, taaccüp ettiniz; Mâlikiniz, işlerinizin mürebbisi (ve Rabbiniz olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden) size zikir gelmesine şaştınız!!! içinizden bir adam vasıtasıyla...." Sizin cinsinizden bir adamın lisanıyla, demektir. Sizi inzar etmek ve sakındırmak için" Sizin üzerinde olduğunuz küfür ve isyanın akıbetinden sizi sakındırır... Fakat onlar, cehaletlerinin ifratından ve gabâvetlerinin gayet çokluğundan dolayı bir adamın resul (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından peygamber) olarak gönderilmesine şaştılar. Ama bir putun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine (ulûhiyette) ortak olmasına şaşmadılarl "Düşünün ki, 0 sizi, halifeler kıldı." Nasihatin, emânet ve inzâr (korkutmanın) hükümlerini beyân etmeye başlamadır ve tafsilatına giriştir. vahdâki," kavl-i şerifi, tjjJlt "hatırlayın" fiiliyle müfûliyet üzerine (mahallen) mensûbtur. Zarfîyet değil Yani "Halifeler kılındığınız vakti zikredip hatırlayın," demektir. Bir Nahiv Kaidesi "Eî-Fevâid kitabının sahibi buyurdu: Bu müşkil oluyor bu onların sözleri sebebiyle (buna göre) Si ve kelimelerinin birer zarf olarak vaki olmaları gerekir. Kendisine cevap verildi: Bab (burada yer) genişlik olarak gerçekten geniştir. (Bu iki kelimenin mutlaka zarf olmaları lazım değil; mefûl de olabilirler...) Mevlânâ Ebus-Suûd (r.h.) buyurdular: Belki o bir mukadder üzerine matuftur. Sanki şöyle denildi: Buna şaşmayın! İşlerinizi düşünün! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizleri halifeler kıldığı vakti hatırlayın! Kavm-i Nuh'tan sonra..." Hazret-i Nuh'un kavminin meskenlerinde... Veya yeryüzünde sizleri melikler yapmakla... Çünkü Şeddâd bin Âd, Reml-i Âlec ten Şıhr-ı Umman kadar, yeryüzünün bütün ma'mûr yerlerine mâlik ve hâkim idi... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, halkın bazısını bazısına halife kıldı... Ve hepsini de yeryüzünün halifesi kıldı. İnsanlardan bir cins vefat ettiğij zaman, mutlaka onun yerine o cinsten (onlardan) başka biri onr halife gelir. Hatta gafletle (ölüp) yok oldukları zaman, onlardan başka bir kavim onların yerine gelir. Vuslat ehli de vefat ettikleri zaman onların yerine onlardan başka bir kavim o makamı alır.... Âd Kavmi Ve size hilkatte/yaratılışta ziyâde kıldı." Benzersiz yaratılış ve suret bakımından demektir. Fârisî olarak, sizi çoğaltmakla, demektir. Veya sizi insanlar arasında ziyâde (çok) kıldı. "Bir genişlik ve ferahlık verdi." Boy uzunluğu ve kuvvet verdi. Onların zamanlarında cirmi (ve cüssesi) kendileri gibi büyük olan başka bir kavim yoktu. Onların boylarının uzunluğu yüz (100) zira kadardı. Kısa boyluları ise altmış (60) zira kadar idi. Vehb, (r.h.) buyurdular: Onlardan birinin başı büyük bir kubbe gibiydi. Her birinin gözü de yırtıcı kuşların yuva yapacağı kadar büyüktü. Burun delikleri de böyleydi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kavmi kendilerinden öncekilerden daha ziyâde bir hilkatte (yani irilik, büyüklük ve uzunlukta) yarattığı gibi, bir kavmi de kendilerinden öncekilerden daha yaygın ve geniş bir ahlak ile yaratır. Bir şahıs ile diğer şahıs arasında farklılıklar, onların zıtlıklarında vaki olduğu gibi; bir kavim ile diğer bir kavmin arasında onların rucu ettikleri manâlarda da farklılıklar vaki olur... Lügatler Değişiktir (Şâir) Farazdak buyurdu: İnsanlardan isimler alırsın! Künyeler (ve lügatler) çoktur ve zor (ve anlaşılırlar). Lakin tabiat ve hilkatte değişiktirler... Kelimesi kelimesinin cemiidir. O da "tabiat demektir. (Şâir) Hâkânî de bu manâda buyurdular: Hepsi tek renkte değiller; Kamışlıktaki (kamışların)... Lakin biri tatlı şeker olur; Diğeri de hasır...." Nimetleri Zikredin O halde, Allah'ın nimetlerini unutmayıp zikredin."kelimesi, kelimesinin cemü'dir. kelimesi de "Nimet" manasınadır. Bu kavl-i şerif, hususilikten sonra umumiyettir. Felah bulabilesiniz..." Bu sizi edâ ettirsin diyedir. Yani nimetin zikri sizi, sıkıntılardan kurtulmaya ve arzularına nail olmaya sebep olan şükre götürsün. Bunun üzerine kavme "taklîd"e sarılmaktan başka bir cevap kalmadı. Taklîd "Dediler ki:" Hûd'un bu değerli ve güzel nasihatlerine karşılık cevaben dediler ki: Sen bize geldin mi?" Ey Hûd, Yalnız Allah'a tapalım," İbâdeti ona hâlis kılalım da, Atalarımızın tapa geldiklerini bırakalım..." (3/186) Yani biz babalarımızın (atalarımızın) kendilerine tapmakta oldukları ilâhları (ma'budları) terk (mi) edelim? Gelmek "Sen bize geldin" kavl-i şerifındeki, gelmenin manâsı, Ya Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminden ayrılıp Rabbine ibâdet ettiği mekândan gelmesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (Mekke'den ayrılıp) Hirâ mağarasında ibâdet ettiği gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine vahiy gönderdiğinde gelip kavmini (hakka) davet etti. Veya (lisLs-î "Sen bize geldin" kavl-i şerifındeki, gelmenin manâsı) semâ'dan gelmektir. (Vahiy getiren) meleğin gökten gelmesi gibi... Kavmi kendisine alay için bunu söylediler. Çünkü onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meleklerden başkasını göndermeyeceğine inanıyorlardı. Amma mecaz üzerine kastetmek ise, bu da onların gelmekten muradlarmın mucerred fiili ve onunla canlı olarak karşılaşmalarıdır. Onlar sanki şöyle demek istediler: Sen bizden sadece bir olan Allah'a ibâdet etmemizi mi istiyorsun? Bununla bize mükellefiyet vermeyi mi kastettin?" Bu, gitmek manâsını murad etmeksizin; "Bana küfreder olduğu halde gitti,' denilir. Âd Kavmi ve Azap Haydi bizi tehdid edip durduğun o azabı ba¬şımıza getir." Zira, Hâlâ siz (O'nun azabından) sakınmayacak mısı¬nız!? (kavl-i şerifi onların bekledikleri şeyin azab olduğuna) delâlet etmektedir. Eğer sâdıklardan isen..." Azabın ineceğini haber vermekte sâdık isen, demektir. JIS "Dedi ki:" Hûd Aleyhisselâm buyurdu; Hakikat sizin üzerinize indi." Yani azabın gelmesi vacip oldu, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, müsebbibin sebep üzerine kullanılması bakımından mecazdır. Zira onların üzerine azabın inmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde inmesinin vacip olmasının müsebbibidir... Rabbınızdan,"Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri tarafından. Bir azap," Sallantı olan gök gürlemesinden bir azap fırtınası, demektir. "Ve bir gadab," İntikam irâdesi... İsimler Hakkında Mücâdelesi isimler hakkında benimle mücâdele mı ediyorsunuz?" Müsemmâ'dan yoksun... Mücâdeleyi, müsemmâlarından soyulmuş olan isimler hakkında kıldı. Çünkü onlar, putlara "ilâhlar" (ma'bûdlar) adı veriyorlardı. Ve o putların ibâdette müstahak olduklarını zannediyorlardı. Halbuki putlar, ulûhiyetten çok uzak, yoksun ve ibâdette de müstahak değiller... Taktığınız (kuru) isimler." Onlara isimler verdiniz, "Siz ve atalarınız... Allah, onlara hiçbir zaman öyle bir hakk-ı saltanat indirmedi." Onlara ibâdet hakkında herhangi bir hüccet ve burhan, indirmedi. Manâsı: Kendisine layık olmayan isimleri olan müsemmâlar hakkında benimle mücâdele mi ediyorsunuz? Zem (ve yerme) manâdan boş olan isimlendirmeye çevrildi. İsim ve Müsemmâ Bundan dolayı ismin müsemmâ'nin ayni olması gerekmez. Âd Kavminin Putları Fârisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: "isimler hakkında," O isimlerin işlerinde... Yani o putlar ki, onların bazısına; Yıldırım" denilmişti. Ve onlar, yağmurun bu putun yağdırdığına inanıyorlardı. Putların bazısına da, Koruyucu" adı vermişlerdi. Onlar, bu putun sayesinde yolculuklarında emniyet içinde gidip geldiklerine ve bu putun kendilerini koruduklarına ve kendilerine bekçilik yaptığına inanıyorlardı. İşte onların isim lafızları müsemmâdan gerçekten yoksundu. Zira putlar "câmidât" cansız varlıklardır. Onların hiçbir güçleri yoktur. İşte bundan dolayı Hûd Aleyhisselâm onlara buyurdu: -"Siz, cehaletiniz sebebiyle kendilerine bazı isimler vermiş olduğunuz putlarınızdan meydana gelen dininiz hakkında benimle mücâdele mi ediyorsunuz?" Azab Artık gözetin;" (Daha önce zikredilen) "İşte, üzerinize rabbınızdan bir azap fırtınası, bir gadab indi." Kavl-i şerifi üzerine tertip edilmiştir. Artık gözetin; ben de sizinle beraber gözetenlerdenim." Sizin başınıza gelecek olan azabı. Müminler Kurtuldular Bunun üzerine, kendisini necata/kurtuluşa erdirdik..." Fe (u) fesahat içindir. Biz de, "Asan ile taşa vur!" demiştik. Onun üzerine ondan on iki pınar fışkırdı. Kavl-ı şerifındeki kelimesinin başındaki, Fe (o) harfi gibi... (Daha kimi kurtardık?) Ve maiyetindekiler!.." Yani dinde onunla beraber olanları, demektir. (Ne ile kurtardık?) Sırf tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile..." Bizim tarafımızdan onların üzerine vaki olan büyük bir rahmet ile onları kurtardık... Kurtuluş Neyle Olur? Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaret vardır: Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ın rütbesi nübüvvet (peygamberlik) ve derecesi risâlet (resul) olmasıyla beraber ancak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetiyle kendisi ve ona iman edenler Allah'ın rahmetiyle kurtuldu... Muhakkak ki kurtuluş, ilim istihkakı ile olmaz. Kurtuluş ancak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından bir fazl ü kerem ve Allah'ın rahmetiyledir... (Evetl) kurtuluş, ancak noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah'ın fazl u keremi (ve rahmetiyle) olur.... Kâfirlerin Kökleri Kazındı Ve kökünü kestik..." Kavmin... (O kavim ki?) O âyetlerimizi tekzîb edenler," Onların köklerini kazıdık. Yani onların hepsini helak ettik; onların damarlarını, soylarını ve asıllarını kesmekle... Çünkü bir şeyin kökü onun sonudur. Kavmin kökünün kazınması, onların baştan sona helak olmaları demektir. "Ve onlar mü'minler olmadılar..." Bu kavl-i şerif "yalanladılar," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Onunla beraber o kimseler ki ism-i mevsûlünün) sılâ'nm hükmüne dâhildir. Yani küfür ve yalanlama üzerine ısrar ettiler ve ebediyyen bundan vazgeçmediler... Kurtuluş ve Helakin Sebepleri Bu kavl-i şeriflerde şuna işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki kurtuluşun yolu; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman, 2- Allah'ın âyetlerini (ve peygamberini) tasdiktir... Helakin sebebi de; 1- Küfür, 2- Tekzîb (Allah'ın ayetlerini ve peygamberini yalanma)dır. Hikaye (Ad kavmi) Kıssaları (şöyledir): Âd kavmi, Yemende "Ahkâf oturuyorlardı. "Rimâl'dir ki, (Yani kumluk yerdir. Ona) Umman ile Hadramevt arasında geçmekte olan "Reml-i Âlic ve Dihmân" denilir. (Merkezleri burası olmakla beraber Ad kavmi) gerçekten yeryüzüne yayılmışlardı. (3/187) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine vermiş olduğu kuvvet ile yeryüzünün ehlini kahredip eziyet ediyorlardı. Onların bir çok putları vardı. O putlara tapıyorlardı. Putları (nın en meşhurları); 1- Sadâ, 2- Samûd, 3- Behâ.... (ve diğerleri... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine Hûd Aleyhisselâm'ı peygamber olarak gönderdi. Hûd Aleyhisselâm, nesep bakımından onların vasatları (onlardan biri), hasep bakımında ise onların en faziletlilerindendi... Hûd Aleyhisselâm onlara; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini birlemelerini ve tevhide iman etmelerini; 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayriye ibâdet etmemelerini, 3- Ve insanlara zulmetmekten el çekmelerini emretti... Fakat onlar, Hûd Aleyhisselâm'dan yüz çevirdiler. Onu tekzîb edip yalanladılar. Ve ona; -"Bizden daha kuvvetli, zulüm ve ceberut yönünden bizden daha büyük ve ziyâde kim vardır?" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tam üç sene onlardan yağmuru kesti. Hatta onlar, bunun için gayret edip {yağmur talebinde bulundular.) O çağda insanlara belâ geldiği zaman (belâ'nin kalkması) talebinde bulunarak; Müslüman ve kâfiri hepsi Mekke'ye "Beyt-i Haram"a (Kabe'ye) giderlerdi. Ve orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden genişlik ve belâ'nın kaldırılmasını isterlerdi. O gün Mekke ehli "Amâlîka" kavmiydi. Bunlar; Amlîk bin Lavız bin Sâm bin Nûh Aleyhisselâm'm evlâdıydılar. O gün Amâlîkalıların reisi, kendisine "Muâviye bin Bekir" denilen bir adam idi. Annesi Âd kavmindendi. Âd kavminde yağmur kıtlığı olup, yağmur aramaya çıktıklarında; onlara; -İçinizden bir elçi (ve temsilci) grubu hazırlayıp; Mekke'ye gönderin. Orada yağmur duasında bulunsunlar..." denildi. Onlar da, Kiyl ibni Atr ve Mersed bin Sa'd'i yetmiş kişilik adam ile birlikte seçip Mekke'ye gönderdiler. Mekke'ye vardıklarında Muâviye bin Bekr'in evine misafir oldular. Kendisi Mekke'nin dışındaydı. Muâviye bin Bekir, onları konuk etti ve onlara ikramda bulundu. Çünkü bunlar, onun dayıları ve hısımlarıydı. Bunlar (niçin geldiklerini unuttular) Muâviye bin Bekrin yanında şarap içmeye, şarkı, dans ve cariyelerle eğlenceye daldılar. Onları tüysüz oğlanlar eğlendiriyordu. Muâviye bin Bekrin (kendilerine iki çekirge denilen) iki cariyesi vardı. Bunlar, on şarkı söyleyen iki câriyesiydiler. Birinin ismi Vürde (gül) diğerinin de adı Cerâde (çekirgecik) idi. Cerâde ismi vürdeye galip gelip ikisine birlikte "Cerâdeteyn" (iki çekirge) deniliyordu... Muâviye bin Bekir, bunların kendi evinde kalmalarının uzun sürdüğünü gördü. Halbuki kavmi bunları, üzerlerine gelen belâ ve musibetin kaldırılması için duaya göndermişlerdi. Bu durum kendisine ağır geldi. Ve dedi ki: Dayımlar ve hısımları orada, gayret ve susuzluktan helak oldular! Bunlar ise benim yanımda kalıp eğleniyorlar! Vallahi bunlara ne edeceğimi bilemiyorum. Onlara hacetleri için çıkıp (Kabe'ye) gitmelerini emretmekten utanıyorum. Onlar, bunun kendilerinin bana ağır geldiklerinden dolayı söylediğimi zannederler..." Mûaviye bin Bekir, bu durumu şarkıcı iki cariyesine şikâyet etti. Onlar; Bir şiir söyle! Söyleyenin kim olduğunu bilmedikleri bir şiiri onlara terennüm et. Belki (onların hallerini beyân eden şiiri işitirler, uyanırlar ve böylece) şiir onları çıkarır... Muâviye buyurdu: Dikkat et! Ey Kiyl! Yazıklar olsun sana! Kalk! Kendini kontrol et! Umulur ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize bulutlar (ve yağmur) verir. Âd kavminin toprağına su verir. Gerçekten Âd kavmi, söz söylemeden gecelediler; Şiddetli susuzluktan... Sen, büyük şeyhi ve gençleri ümit etmiyorsun! Halbuki gerçekten onların kadınları hayra himmet ettiler. Günlerdir kadınları (susuz) gecelemekte... Vahşi hayvanlar, gündüz aşikâr onlara gelmektedir. Vahşi hayvanlar, Âd kavminin kendilerine ok atmalarından korkmamaktadırlar. (Çünkü susuzluktan ve açlıktan Âd kavminin ok atacak hâlleri ve mecalleri yoktur...) Sizler ise burada, keyfinizin arzuladığı şehevî bir hayattasınız. Sizin gündüzünüz ve geceniz tamam... Sizin elçiliğiniz, gerçek çirkin oldu. O kavmin elçiliğinden ki, iyi karşılanma ve selâmlamadan mahrum oldular... O iki şarkıcı câriye bu şiiri söylediklerinde, (o yetmiş kişilik insanların) bazıları (bu şiirin tesiriyle uyandılar, kendilerine geldiler ve diğer) bazılarına; Gerçekten sizler ashabınız (kavminiz) hakkında çok yavaş davrandınız! Kalkın Harem-i şerife girin! Orada dua edip, yağmur isteyin!" (Âd kavmi, suçluluk duygusu içinde birbirine baktılar. Hareme gitmek için ayağa kalkmaya hazırlandılar....) Mersed (r.h.) söz aldı. Ve onlara: Vallahi sizin dualarınızla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size yağmur vermezi" dedi. (Onlar sordular: Ne yapmalıyız?" Mersed r.h:) Lakin peygamberiniz Hûd Aleyhisselâm'a itaat eder ve iman edip; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönerek tevbe ederseniz; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size yağmur (ve bereket) verir!" dedi. Ve böylece Müslüman olduğunu açıkladı. Âd kavminin elçileri, Muâviye bin Bekir'e; Sen Mersed'i bizim adımıza hapset! Onu bizimle beraber kesinlikle Mekke'ye gönderme! Çünkü o Hûd'ün dinine tabi oldu. Bizim dinimizi terk etti..." dediler. Sonra Mekke'ye girdiler. Kiyl, ayağa kalktı. Mescid-i Harem'de yağmur duasında bulundu. Ve şöyle dua etti: Allâhım! Ben bir hastanın tedavisi için gelmedim. Bir esirin fidyesi (kurtuluşu) için de gelmedim. Allâhım! Bizlere su ver! Hakikaten biz (susuzluktan ve kuraklıktan) helak olduk. Allâhım! Âd kavmine su ver! (Daha önce vermekte olduğun) su ve yağmuru ver!" dedi. Kavmi de; Allâhım! Kiyl'e dilediğini ver! Bizim isteğimizi de onun istekleriyle beraber kıl!" diye dua ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, üç bulut gönderdi: 1- Beyaz, 2- Kırmızı, 3- Siyah... Sonra semâ'dan bir münâdî şöyle nida etti: Ey Kîyl! Bu bulutlardan dilediğini kendin ve kavmin için seç!" dedi. Kîyl; Ben siyah olanı seçtim! Çünkü siyah bulutlar daha çok su dolu olur!" dedi. Yine gökten bir nida geldi: Sen Âd kavmi için köklerini kazıyan ve işlerine yaramayan bir şeyi seçtin! Bundan böyle, Âd'ın ailesinden hiçbir çocuk ve ihtiyar kalmayacaktır. Ancak hepsi, solup yok olacaklar (ölecekler)" Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Kîyl'in tercih etmiş olduğu siyah bulutu içinde bulunan azab ve belâlar ile birlikte Âd kavmine gönderdi. Bulut, onların "Mağîs" dedikleri vadiden onların üzerine çıktı. (3/188) Âd kavmi bulut'u gördüklerinde sevindiler. Ve: Bu" dediler, "Bir ânz (ufukta beliren bir bulut), bize yağmur yağdiracak! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de buyurur: Hayır! 0 sizin aceie istediğiniz şey; bir rüzgâr ki, onda çok acıklı bir azap var. (Öyle bir acı azab ki:) Rabbinin emriyle her şeyi tedmîr ve helak ederî" Yani bu azab uğradığı her şeyi helak eder. Onların üzerine bu buluttan nesilleri kesen bir rüzgâr esti. Musallat etmişti Allah onu üzerlerine yedi gece, sekiz gün husûm halinde. yani devamlı olarak. Bu akîm (kökleri ve nesilleri kesen fırtına ve şiddetli azab) rüzgârı, yerle gök arasında bulunan bütün binek hayvanlarını (eşyayı) alıp yükleniyor ve sonra da onu dimağlarından (başlarından) taşlara çarpıyordu. Âd kavmi, rüzgârın kendilerini havaya kaldırmaması için çukur kazdılar, dizlerine kadar toprağa gömülüp saklanmaya başladılar. Fakat rüzgâr, ayaklarının altına giriyor, onlardan ikişer kişiyi alıp; onları gökten birbirlerine çarpıp beyinlerini dağıtıyordu.... Vâdîde bunlar olurken, diğerleri de olup bitenlere bakıyordu. Sonra rüzgâr, hepsini kaldırdı ve sonra da üzerlerine toprak attı. Onların iniltileri toprağın altında işitiliyordu. Hûd Aleyhisselâm, kendisine iman eden mü'minlerle birlikte Âd kavminden ayrılıp bir avluya çekildiler. Onlara (Hud Aleyhisselâm ve mü'minlere) o rüzgârdan hiçbir şey isabet etmedi. Onlara değen rüzgâr, onların derilerine bir yumuşaklık ve canlarına bir lezzet veriyordu.... (Rivayet ehli) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Kökler kesen rüzgâr" Âd kavmine göndereceği zaman, akım rüzgârına: Âd kavmine çık! Ve onlardan intikam al!" diye vahyetti. "Kökler kesen rüzgârı, sadece bir öküzün burun deliği kadar çıktı. Onunla doğu ile batı arasındaki bütün yeryüzü kurudu. (Cehennem azabının) hazeneleri (vazifeli ve bekçileri); Ya Rabbi! Biz buna (akîm rüzgârına) tâkât yetiremiyoruz! Eğer bu şekilde çıkmaya devam ederse, yeryüzünün doğusuyla batısının arası ne varsa hepsi helak olacak!" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, akîm rüzgârına vahyetti: Bir yüzüğün deliği kadar çık!" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine akîm rüzgârı bu kadar çıkmaya başladı... Rüzgâr Süddî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âd kavmine rüzgâr gönderdiğinde; rüzgâr onlara yaklaştı. Onlar, develere, atlara (büyük yük hayvanlarına) baktılar; rüzgâr (bu büyük baş hayvanları) gökle yer arasında uçuruyordu. Âd kavmi hemen evlerine koştular. (Evlerinin en kuytu yerlerine saklandılar...) Fakat rüzgâr, onları evlerinden çıkarttı. Ta ki zikredildiği üzere hepsini helak etti. Belâlar Umûmidir Burada, deve, at, koyun ve diğer hayvanların helak olmasının sebebi ise, bunların gadab ehlinin (Allah'ın kendilerine kızdığı ve azap ettiği kişilerin) mülkü olmasındandır... Zira belâlar, indiği zaman, umûmî olarak iner... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin her murad ettiği ve hükmettiği şeyde mutlaka çok güzel ve ince bir maslahat ve hikmet vardır... Hûd Aleyhisselâm ve beraberindeki mü'minler, kavimlerine inen azab'tan kurtulduklarında; Mekke'ye geldiler. Ta vefat edinceye kadar orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ettiler... Kavmi helak olup, kendisi mü'minlerle beraber kurtulan bütün peygamberlerin işi budur. {Kavimlerinin helak olmalarından sonra Mekke'ye gelip, "Beytüllâh"ta vefat edinceye kadar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmektir....) 99 Peygamberin Kabiri? Bazı (âlimler) buyurdular: Rükün (Hacer-i esved) Makam (ı tbrâhim) ve Zemzem kuyusunun arasında tam doksan dokuz peygamberin kabr-i şerifi vardır. Muhakkak ki; 1- Hûd Aleyhisselâm, 2- Şuayb Aleyhisselâm, 3- Salih Aleyhisselâm, 4- İsmail Aleyhisselâm, 5- (Lut Aleyhisselâm gibi) Kavmi helak olan bir çok peygamberin) kabr-i şerifleri makamdadır.... En Emin Belde (Kavimlerinin helak olmalarından sonra) peygamberlerin (ve mü'minlerin) hicret etmelerinin sebebi ise (şudur:) Muhakkak ki küfür ehlinin toprakları, ma'sıyetleri sebebiyle kendisine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gazabı (hulul edip) içine girdi. Böylece o memleketlerin hayrı gitti... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin celâlinin korkusunun kemâli 'Dârül-Emân'a emniyet ve güvenlik diyarına (yani mü'minlerin emniyet içinde yaşayabilecekleri memlekete) hicret etmeyi gerektirir. (En güvenli memleket Mekke-ı mükerremedir....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; Ve ona giren emân bulur. Mekke'nin Fazileti Bununla beraber ibâdet mekânları (ma'bedler) sevabların mertebesinde birbirlerinden farklı değişik tabakalar üzerinedirler. Mekke'de tek bir fiil (amel ve hayır) diğer yerlerde yapılan bin amelden daha hayırlıdır. Zira Mekke, peygamberlerin nefes aldıkları yerdir. Nüfuslarının olduğu yerdir. Mekke evliyanın göç edip durdukları yerdir. Ve başlarıdır... Zamanların hâli de böyledir... Günahtan Hicret Ne mutlu! Bid'at ve hevâ ü heves toprağından hicret edip, ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat ve hidâyet toprağına konan kişiye (ne mutlu!).... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (rahmet) nazarı hayır ve salâh ehlinin üzerindedir. Ama kim, ehlinin ruhsuzluğuyla toprağında çakılıp kalır; sırf dünyevî bir meâş (geçim) maksadıyla kalbi memleket muhabbeti ateşiyle yanıp tutuşursa; işte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini tabiat toprağının altına indirdiği ve kendisini cennetinden kovup mahrum ettiği kişidir. Bu kişi ticâretinde büyük bir zarar etmiştir. Yoksa Selâm yoluna hidâyet olan kişi; tâm burhanların açıklığıyla beraber asla dalâlet ehliyle beraber ikamet etmez... Vatan Sevgisi Ey Sadî Gerçi, vatan sevgisi (nin imandan geldiği) hakkında sahih hadıs-i şerif var. Fakat kişi doğduğu yerde sıkıntı çekmeye mecbur edilemez." İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretlerinin Hicreti Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Gerçekten ben isyankâr ve fesat ehlinin toprağından hicret ettim. Reşâd (doğru yolda olanların) tarikatına suluk etmeyi (yollarına girmeyi) tercih ettim. Ben diyâr-i Rûm'dan mukaddes topraklara ilhak edilen (mukaddes topraklara katılan ve onlardan sayılan) yere geldim... Ben korunmuş olan Bursa'yı kast ediyorum.... Allâhım, benim ayağımı senin hak olan yolunda sabit kıl! Hakkı (kulunu) hicrette bulunan mutlak sırlara beni irşâd eyle! Amin! Yâ muîn!.... Semûd Kavmi Yüce Meali: Semud kavmine de, kardeşleri Salih peygamberi... Dedi ki: "Ey kavmim? Allah'a kulluk edin; O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok... İşte size rabbınızdan açık bir mucize geldi. Bu, Allah'ın nâkası/devesi, size bir mucize... Bırakın onu, Allah'ın arzında otlasın. Sakının; ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın ki, sonra elîm/gayet acı bir azaba uğrarsınız." Ve düşünün ki O, sizi Âd'dan sonra halifeler yaptı ve arzda sizi yerleştirdi. Düzlüklerinden köşkler ediniyorsunuz ve dağlarından evler yontuyorsunuz... Artık, hep Allah'ın lütuflanni zikredin de, yeryüzünü fesadçilıkla berbad etmeyin." Kavmi içinden kibirlerine yediremeyen cumhur cemaat, o hırpalanmakta olanlara, onlardan îmân eden kimselere, dediler ki: Siz Salih'in, hakîkaten rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş olduğunu biliyor musunuz?" Dediler ki: Biz, doğrusu onun gönderildiği şeye mü'minleriz." 0 kibirlerine yediremeyenler dedi ki: "Doğrusu biz, o sizin îmân ettiğiniz şeye kâfirleriz." Derken, o nâkayı/deveyi tepelediler ve rablarının emrinden tuğyan/azgınlık ettiler. Ve dediler ki: "Hey Salih! Sen gerçek peygamberlerden isen, bizi tehdit etmekte olduğun azabı getir, görelim!" Bunun üzerine, onları "o recfe/sarsıntı" tutuverdi; vatanlarında çöke kaldılar. Döndü de onlardan, dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Ben size rabbimin risâletini tamamıyla tebliğ ettim ve nasîhat ettim; hayrınıza çalıştım. Velâkin nasihat edenleri sevmezsiniz. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Semûd kavmine de..." Yani Semûd kavmine gönderdik. Semûd, Arablardan bir kabilenin ismidir. Büyük babalarının ismiyle isimlendirilmiş {ve Semûd ismini almışlardır). 0 da, Semûd bin Âd, bin İrem bin Sâm bin Nûh Aleyhisselâm'dır. Meskenleri olan "Hicr" Hicaz ile Şâm arasında, tâ Vadi'l-Kurâ'ya kadar olan yerlerdi. (3/3189) Semûd Kelimesi Semûd kelimesi gayr-i munsan olduğu halde Aiiâhü Teâİâ hazretlerinin kitabında munsanftir Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri buyurdu: Bak Semûd, hakîkaten rablarına küfrettiler. Bak defoldu gitti Semûd..." Semûd kelimesinin munsarıf olması, hayy (yani canlı bir boya) isim olması yön ündendir. Semûd kelimesi gayr-i munsanf ise bir kabiieye isim olmasından dolayıdır. Salih Aleyhisselâm Kardeşleri..." Nesep cihetinde kardeşleri, demektir. Hûd Aleyhisselâm gibi.. Daha önce geçti. (0 da kimdir?) Salih (peygamberi)..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Kardeşleri..." kavl-i şerifi için atf-ı be-yândir.. Salih bin Ubeyd, bin Âsif, bin Mâsih, bin Ubeyd bin Hâzir, bin Semûd'tür... Salih Aleyhisselâm Dedi ki: İstinaftır. Ey kavmim!" Mütekellimyâ fe) 'sinin hazfıyiedir... Allah'a kulluk edin;" Tek ona... O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok..." Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna işaret vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her ne kadar resul (peygamberlerin) arasını şeriat bakımından farklılık verdiyse de; bütün peygamberlerin arasını "tevhîd"te topladı. Tevhîd bakımından bütün peygamberleri diğerinin yoluna çağırdı. İşte görüldüğü gibi, Hazret-i Nûh, Hûd Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Salih hepsi; "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin; O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok. dediler... Semûd Kavmi Rivayet olundu: Âd kavmi helak olduğunda, Semûd kavmi, onların memleketlerini imâr ettiler. (Bayındır bir hâle getirip yerleştirler...) Yeryüzünde onlara halef olmuşlardı. Bolluk ve bereket içinde çoğaldılar. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan ettiler, yeryüzünde fesat çıkarttılar. Ve putlara tapmaya başladılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara Salih Aleyhisselâm'ı peygamber olarak gönderdi. Semûd kavmi, Arab bir kavim idi. Salih Aleyhisselâm nesep bakımından onların vasatlarındandı. (Orta hallilerindendi...) Salih Aleyhisselâm, onları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine davet etti. Ta ki (onları davette uzun zamanlar geçti) Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın saçlarına ak düştü, yaşlandı. Ona kimse tabi olmadı. Ancak kavmin "Müstazaf larından az bir kimse iman etti. Salih Aleyhisselâm, onları sakındırdı ve onları korkuttu. Kavmi, söylediği sözleri tasdik edici olması açısından kendisinden bir âyet (mucize) istediler. Salih Aleyhisselâm onlara: Hangi âyeti istiyorsunuz?" dedi. Onlar: "Bizim bayramımızda sen de bizimle beraber çık -senenin içinde onların malûm bir günleri vardı- orada biz senin ilâhına dua ederiz ve bizim ilâhlarımıza dua ederiz. Eğer senin ilâhın sana icabet ederse hemen sana tabi oluruz. Yok eğer bizim ilâhlarımız bize icabet ederlerse, sen bize tabi olursun!" dediler. Salih Aleyhisselâm; Olur!" dedi. Onlarla beraber çıktı. Onlar putlarına dua ettiler. Ondan isteklerde bulundular. Putlar onların isteklerine cevap vermedi. Rezil ve rüsvây oldular. Sonra onların Seyyidleri (efendi ve büyükleri olan) Cenda1 bin Amr, dağın kenarında tek başına duran büyükçe bir kayaya ki ona "Kâtibe" denilirdi; (bu kayayı) işaret ederek; -"Bize bu kayadan dişi bir deve çıkart! Deve aynı zamanda on aylık gebe olsun! Ve bu deve büyüklük ve cüsse bakımından kendisi kadar ve buhtî (boyu uzun ve iri cüsseli, bol etli ve semiz erkek) deveye benzeyen bir yavru doğursun! Eğer sen bizim dediklerimizi yaparsan gerçekten biz sana iman ederiz!" dediler. Salih Aleyhisselâm onlardan "misâklar" (kuvvetli sözler) aldı. Ve onlara; Eğer bunu yaparsan elbette bana iman edecek beni tasdik edecek misiniz?" dedi. Onlar: Evet!" dediler. Salih Aleyhisselâm, iki rek'at namaz kıldı. Ve Rabbine dua etti. O dağ gibi kaya, çocuğunu doğuran bir hamile'nin kıvranması gibi kıvrandı; on aylık hamile dişi bir deve çıktı. Onun alnındakileri ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri biliyordu. Onlar hep bu mucizeye bakıyorlardı. Deve onların gözlerinin önünde büyüklükte kendisi gibi bir yavru doğurdu. Bunun üzerine Cenda' ve kavminden bir topluluk, Salih Aleyhisselâm'a iman ettiler. Zevâb bin Amr ve putlarının sahibi ve kâhinlerinin mürebbisi ve en büyüğü olan Cübâb, diğer halkı iman etmekten men ettiler... Biri, inayet nuruyla hidâyet yoluna girdi. Biri de hezlân vadisinde kaldı. Yapanın sırrı... Biri şeytanın vesvesesiyle gitti cehenneme... Diğeri de o pir'den hakkı cennetlere girdi. O deve yavrusuyla beraber, Semûd'un yurdunda kaldı. Otlan (yeşillik ve ağaçlardan) otluyor ve sulardan içiyorlardı. Bu mucizenin zuhurundan sonra Salih Aleyhisselâm onlara buyurdu: İşte size açık bir mucize geldi." Yani bir âyet, zahirî bir mucize ve benim peygamberliğime şâhidlik eden bir beyyine ve delil, geldi. "Rabbınızdan..." Bu car ve mecrûr, 'JSU- "Size geldi" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Veya "beyyine" kelimesinin sıfatı olan bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Mevlâ Ebus-Sûud Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu sözler, Salih Aleyhisselâm'm onları tevhid'e davetten sonra söylemiş olduğu ilk sözler değil... Belki Salih Aleyhisselâm onlara nasihat ettikten ve onlara Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hatırlattıktan sonra bu sözleri söyledi. Onlar Salih Aleyhisselâm'm sözlerini kabul etmediler. Onu yalanladılar. Sen Hûd süresindeki şu âyet-i kerimeyi görmüyor musun? (mealen) Semûd'a da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin ondan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok. Sizi yer yüzünden O neş'et ettirdi ve onda imar ve ümrana sizi O ikdar ve memur etti; onun için O'nun mağfiretini isteyin, sonra O'na tevbe ile müracaat edin. Her halde rabbınız yakındır, mucîb'dir/cevap verir." Ey Salih." dediler: "bundan evvel sen bizim içimizde ümit beslenir bir zat idin; şimdi bizi babalarımızın tapındığına tapmaktan nehiy mi ediyorsun? Her halde biz, senin bizi davet ettiğin şeyden çok kuşkulandıran bir şüphe içindeyiz." Ey kavmim." dedi; "söyleyin bakayım reyiniz nedir? Eğer ben rabbimden bir beyyine/açık delil üzerinde isem ve bana tarafından bir rahmet bahşetmiş ise, ben Allah'a isyan ettiğim takdirde beni O'ndan kim kurtarabilir? Demek ki siz bana hasar/zarar etmekten başka bir şey yapmayacaksınız. Hem ey kavmim! İşte şu Allah'ın nâkası/devesi, size mucize... Bırakın onu, Allah'ın arzında yayılsın ve ona kötü bir maksatla el sürmeyin, sonra sizi yakın bir azap yakalar. Bu âyet-i kerimelerin sonuna kadar.... Allah'ın Devesi? "Bu, Allah'ın devesi, size bir mucize..." İstinaf cümlesidir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Bu beyyine nedir?" Cevaben buyuruldu: Bu, Allah'ın devesidir..." Ona karşı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tembihatta bulunuyor veya onun benim peygamberliğimin sıhhatine delâlet eden bir alâmet olduğu halde ona işaret ediliyor, demektir... (Allah'ın devesi kavl-i şerifinde) devenin, ism-i celâl'e izafe edilmesi, ona (deveye) ta'zîm içindir. (Meselâ) Allah'ın evi" denilmesi gibi... (Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ev edinmek gibi noksan sıfatlardan ve mekânlardan münezzehtir...) Veya bu devenin bilinen herhangi (maddi) bir sebep ve (doğum gibi mu'tâd) alışılagelmiş bir vasıta olmaksızın, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gelmesinden dolayıdır... Yani bu deve erkek ve dişi devenin bir araya gelmesi olmaksızın (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin) tekvîn sıfatıyla yaratıldı. Herhangi bir sulb ve rahimden oluşmadı. Halk için onda herhangi bir çalışma olmadı. (Ey insanlar! Ey Semûd kavmi!) bir âyet olan bu deve, size bir beyândır... (sizin için" kavl-i şerifıyle) âyet olmasının Semûd kavmine tahsis edilmesi, onların bu deveyi talep etmelerinden dolayıdır. (3/190) Eğer inadı terk eder, bu delil ve burhan ile hidâyet bulurlarsa; elbette bu deveden en çok fayda ve menfaat görecek olanlar onlardır... Hayvana İlişmemek Bırakın onu," Bu deveyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerinden bir âyet olması sebebiyle hâli üzerine bırakın... Allah'ın arzında otlasın..." Emrin cevâbıdır. Yani deve, Allah'ın devesidir. Toprak Allah'ın toprağıdır. (Bırakın Allah'ın devesi Allah'ın toprağından hususiyetle de) Hicr toprağının otlarından (otlasın ve) yesin. Sizin için o deve ile otların arasına girmek (onun yayılmasına engel olmak gibi hakkınız) yoktur. Yemekle iktifa edildiği için içmekten söz edilmedi... Sakının; ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın." Be harfi cerri mülâbeset içindir. Yani kötülüğe sarılarak (kötülük yapmak niyetiyle) ona yaklaşmayın ve ona dokunmayın. Ve ona, 1- Öldürmek, 2- Dövmek, 3- Kötülük etmek gibi bir eziyeti asla yapmayın. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetine ikram edin... Kötülük," kelimesi, eziyet ve kötülüklerin bütün çeşidini içinde toplayan bir isimdir. Be harfi cerrinin ta'diyet için olması da caiz olur. Fârisî olarak manâsı şöyledir: Ona hiç bir kötülük dokundurmayın ve kötülük ile ona yanaşmayın... Bunda isabet etmenin (kötülük yapmanın) başlangıcı ve girişi olan dokunmanın yasak edilmesinde mübalağa vardır. Sonra elîm/gayet acı bir azaba uğ¬rarsınız." Burası nehyin cevâbıdır. Mucizeleri Gördükten Sonra Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: Onların azaba müstahak olmaları deveye zarar vermeleri vasıtasıyla değildir... Belki onların mucizeyi müşahede ettikten sonra küfürde kalmaya devam etmelerindendir. Onların deveye zulüm, haksızlık ve kötülük etmeleri ise, onların küfürde kaldıklarına delildir... İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bunda şu işaretler vardır: Avam için olan mucize, onlar için kayalardan on aylık hamile bir devenin çıkarılmasıdır. Havas için olan mucize ise, kalb taşından sır devesinin çıkarılmasıdır. Sırrın sırrının yakınlığı sebebiyle... O da hafiydir. Allah'ın devesi, emânet ve marifeti yükleyendir. Onları kuvvetle kahblar beldesinin sakinlerine verir. Duygular ise varid olan ilâhî sütlerdir. Bırakın onu, Allah'ın arzında otlasın. Sakının; ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın..." Yani kuds bahçelerinde otlasın ve üns havuzlarından su içsin. "Sakının; ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın..." Şeriata muhalefet etmek ve tarikata muarız olmakla ona fenalık etmeyin... Sonra elîm/gayet acı bir azaba uğrarsınız." Hakikî vuslatlardan kesilmek suretiyle elim azab sizi tutar... Nimeti Hatırlamak Ve düşünün ki O, sizi Âd'dan sonra halifeler yaptı." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizi, Hicr toprağında, halifeler yaptığı vakti hatırlayın! Veya Âd kavminin helakinden sonra sizi onlara halife yaptığı vakti hatırlayın. kelimesi mefûliyet özerine mahallen mensubtur. Daha önceki kıssada geçtiği üzere... Ve arzda sizi yerleştirdi." Sizi Hicr toprağına yerleştirdi ve iskân kıldı. Fârisî: Orayı size yer ve memleket olarak verdi. Ebus-Suûd Efendi buyurdu: Yani sizin için arzda yerleşmek ve menzil (inip kendisinde sükûn bulmak) yeri kıldı. Hicr, Hicaz ile Şam arasındaki bölgedir. Yazlık ve Kışlık Evleri Düzlüklerinden köşkler ediniyorsunuz." istinaf cümlesidir. Onların ev yapma şekillerini açıklamaktadır. Yani sizler, Hicr'in düzlüklerinde yüksek köşkler ve saraylar yapıyorsunuz. Bu manâ, harf-i cerrinin J zarfiyet manâsı olması üzeri¬nedir. Ey o bütün iman edenler! Cuma günü namaz için nida olunduğunda, hemen Allah'ın zikrine koşun ve alım-satımı bırakın! 0 sizin için daha hayırlıdır, eğer bilirseniz!" Yeryüzünün düzlüklerinde, kerpiç ve tuğlalarla evler köşkler yapıyorsunuz. Ve dağlan yontuyorsunuz..." "kaya" ve "Yontmak" katı olan bir şeyi kesmek ve şekillendirmektir. Evler..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "dağlar" kelimesinden mukadder hâl'dir. Bu senin; Bu elbiseyi gömlek olarak dik" sözün gibidir. Denildi ki: Semûd kavmi, yazları düzlüklere (ovalara) yerleşiyor; kışlan da dağlara yerleşiyorlardı. Uzun Ömür Denildi ki: Semûd kavminin ömürleri çok uzun olduğu için, onlar (birkaç) evi eskitiyorlardı. Ve bunun içinde kendi sağlıklarında kendileri dağlardan ev yontmaya muhtaç oluyorlardı. Çünkü o kaya evlerin tavanları ve binaları onların ömürleri tükenmeden eskiyordu (Yaşanmaz hale geliyordu)... Fesat Artık, hep Allah'ın lütuflanm zikredin..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin üzerinizde olan nimetlerini muhafaza edin... Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerinin hakkı o Allah'a şükretmek ve o şükür ve zikirden asla gâfıl olmamaktır. Ve yeryüzünü fesadçılıkla berbad etmeyin." Fesadın en şiddetlisini çıkartmaktır. Onlara: "Sizler müfsidler olduğunuz halde, fesat işinde devam etmeyin!" denilmiş oldu. Bu hâl'den murad, onların fesat üzere olduklarını onlara tarif etmektir. Âmilin taky/cfi değildir... Yoksa bu kavl-i şerifin mefhûmundan; "Fesada devam etmeyin! Halbuki sizler muslih (salah sahibi iyi) kişilersiniz," gibi (çok ters ) bir manâ anlaşılırdı. Bu ise caiz değildir. Tecâvüz ve Fesat Denildi ki: Bunlar, fesat çıkartmakla kayıtlandılar. Çünkü kelimesi, aslında mutlak tecâvüz demektir. Her ne kadar kendisinde fesat daha galip ise de; fakat tecâvüz bazen fesadın dışında da olur. Zulmetmeyen kişinin, zâlim olan insana zulmü kadar mukabelede bulunması gibi... Bazen bu tecâvüzde (fesat değil de) salâh (maslahat ve iyilik tarafı) ağır basar... Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ın o çocuğu öldürmesi ve gemiyi delmesi gibi. Bu durumda hâl ile kayıtlanmakla, umûmî olan bir şeyin hususiyetle kayıtlanması olmuş olur.... Üst Tabaka, Alt Tabaka "Dedi:" istinaftır. Cumhur," Eşraf ve reisler, Kavmi içinden kibirlerine yediremeyen o kimseler..." Salih Aleyhisselâm'a iman etmekten büyüklük taslayanlar. (Kime dediler?) (3/191) "0 hırpalanmakta olanlara (omustaz'aflara)" Lam (j) harfi tebliğ içindir. Yani zayıf bırakılan (mustaz'aflara) ve zelil kılınıp hırpalanan kişilere, "Onlardan îmân eden kimselere," Bu kavl-i şerif, o mustaz'aflar" kavN şerifinden bedel-i kül ile bedel'dir. ^ "Onlar" zamiri ise rj kavme râcidir. Biliyor musunuz?" Sizler hakikaten biliyor musunuz? SaIin hakîkaten rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş (bir peygamber olduğunu)..." Cumhur bunu, iman edenlerle istihza ve alay etmek için söylediler... Hakkı Haykırmak Dediler;" Zayıf bırakılan (mustaz'af olan) mü'minler (cevaben dediler ki:) Biz, doğrusu onun gönderildiği şeye..." Tevhîd, ibâdet (ve şeriate...) Mü'minleriz." Münazara Örneği Mü'minler, onların (cumhûr'un) suallerine muvafık olan cevaptan dönerek (söylediler.) Halbuki suallerine uygun olan cevap mü'minlerin: Evet!" demeleriydi. Veya; Evet! Biliyoruz o Allah tarafından gönderilmiş resulü (peygamberi)dir," demeleri gerekirdi. (Mü'minlerin bu şekilde cevap vermeleri) Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamber olduğunun, onlar (Semûd kavminin ileri gelenleri) tarafından bilinen ve ikrar edilen bir hadise olduğuna tembih içindir. Şu cihetle ki, onlar, sılâ'yı mevsûl için irâde buyurdular. Yine (nahiv ilminden nasibi olanlar) malûmdur ki, mevsûl sahibine intisap için, sıla 'n/n malûm bir cümle olması gerekir.... Sanki mü'minler şöyle buyurdular: Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliği hakkında kelâm söylemeye hacet yoktur. Zira Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde zahir olan bu harikulade mucizeyi getirdiğinde; akıllı kişinin kendisine şüphe ettiği ve görüş sahiplerine gizli kalan (meseleleri kökten hal ederek) izhâr etmiş oldu... Kelâm (konuşulacak konu ise) ancak kendisine imandan sonra olması gerekir... İşte (haykırıyoruz ki) bizler, Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın Allah'ın resulü (peygamberi) olduğuna iman ediyoruz!..." Bu cevap "Uslûb-i Hakîm (kabilinden)dir. Uslûb-i Hakîm, muhataba, onun hiç beklemediği ve ummadığı bir şekilde karşılık vermek (ve onu mat etmek)tir. Müstekbirler Küfürlerini İlân Ettiler O kibirlerine yediremeyenler dedi ki: "Doğrusu biz, o sizin îmân ettiğiniz şeye kâfirleriz." Kırık manâsı: dâ dedi ki (kim dedi?) 0 kimseler ki, Kâfirler de mutabık olan cevaptan döndüler. Mutabık cevap onların; Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın gönderildiği şeye kâfirleriz!" demeleriydi... Bu Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliğinin onların yanında malûm ve hakkı teslim ettikleri şeylerdi. Mü'minlerin sözleri de ona delâlet ettiği gibi... Sanki onlar (kafirler) şöyle dediler: Onun gönderilmesi bizce malûm ve bizim tarafımızdan kabul edilen bir şey değildir. Burada sadece onun iddiaları vardır ve sizin ona iman etmeniz vardır. İşte bizler, sizin o kendisine iman etmiş olduğunuz şeye kâfirleriz!" Münâzara'nın Temeli Mü'minler, imanlarını Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamber olarak gönderilmesinin temeli üzerine dayandırıp sabit kıldılar, (ve öyle konuştular.) Kâfirler de inkâr ve küfürlerini, mü'minlerin imanı üzerinde temellendirdiler. (Bunun üzerine mantık yürüttüler...) Kâfirlerin Yerilmesi Bil ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (bu âyet-i kerimelerde) kâfirleri iki yönden zemmedip (yerdi). Birisi: Onların büyüklük taslamaları ve kibirlenmeleridir. Kibirlenmek; 1- Nefsi, olduğu makamın üstüne kaldırmaktır. 2- Hakkı inkâr edip karşı gelmektir... Diğeri de, {hakikaten şeref ve izzet sahibi olan ve) aslında tazîm edip büyük bilmeleri gereken (mü'minleri, müstaz'af) zayıf görmeleridir... Mü'minlere Övgü Mü'minler de şu yönlerden övüldüler: 1- Hak üzere sabit kalmaları, 2- Kendilerinde (maddî güç olarak) kâfirlere karşı mukavemet edecek kuvvetleri olmamasına ve zayıf olmalarına rağmen imanlarını izhâr ettiler. 3- Medenî cesarette bulundular. Şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet etmektedir: Biz, doğrusu onun gönderildiği şeye mü'minleriz. Rızâ Yapmaktır 'Derken, o deveyi tepelediler..." Yani onu boğazladılar. Yani: Sonra o deveyi yakaladılar ve onu öldürdüler, demektir. Deveyi tepelemek (boğazlamak) işi, Semûd kavminin hepsine isnat edildi; halbuki bu işe girişen bazılarıydı. Bu onların ilgilerinin olmalarından dolayıdır. Veya onların buna rızâlarının olmalarındandır. Bu işe rızâları olduğu için onların hepsi bu işi yapmış gibi oldular.. Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın Devesi Rivayet olundu: Deve gün aşırı olarak sulanırdı. (Bir gün deve suya giderdi, diğer gün de Semûd kavmi...) Devenin günü olduğu zaman, başını kuyunun içine koyar; kuyunun bütün suyunu içmeden asla başını kuyudan çıkartmazdı. Kuyunun içindeki bütün suyu içerdi ve hatta kuyuda bir damla su bile bırakmazdı. Sonra deve ayaklarını açar, onu sağarlardı. Deveyi bütün kaplarını süt ile dolduruncaya kadar sağarlardi. O sütten içerler ve onu biriktirirlerdi. Sonra deve gelmiş olduğu vadinin en yüksek tarafından geri döner giderdi. Çünkü darlığından dolayı suya gittiği yerden dönemezdi... Devenin Yaz ve Kış Hayatı Ebû'l-Hasan el-Eş'arî hazretleri buyurdular: Semûd toprağına gittim. Devenin çıkış yerini ölçtüm. Onu tam altmış zira buldum. Deve hava sıcak olduğu zaman, vadinin sırtında yazını geçirirdi. Orada bulunan bütün hayvanlar vadinin içlerine doğru giderlerdi. Soğuk olduğu zaman da deve, vadinin içlerine gelirdi. Buradaki hayvanlar da vadinin sırtlarına doğru giderlerdi. Bu durum, Semûd kavmine çok ağır ve zor geldi. Deveyi tepelemek kendilerine süslü geldi. İki kadın, Anîze ümmü Ganem ve Sıdka binti Muhtar... Onların evcil hayvanları (koyun, keçi, deve sığırları) bu deveden zarar gördüklerinde o deveyi tepelediler. Çünkü bu iki kadının çok hayvanları vardı... Deveyi Öldürme Planlan Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Semûd Kavminin içinde bir kadın vardı. Ona "Sadûk" deniliyordu. Yaratılışı güzel ve zengin bir kadındı. Bir çok deve, sığır ve koyunları vardı. Salih Aleyhisselâm'a düşmanlık besleyen insanların en şiddetlisiydi. Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın devesi, hayvanlarına zarar verdiği için, o deveyi tepelemek istiyordu. Onun amcasının oğlu istekte bulundu. Amcasının oğluna Misda1 bin Dehr deniliyordu. Kadın, eğer deveyi öldürürse, kendisini ona vereceğini, söyledi. Amcasının oğlu bu konuda ona icabet etti (şartını kabul etti.) Sonra kadın, Kaddâr bin Sâlif i talep etti. Kırmızı, yeşil ve kısa bir adam idi. Halk, onun veled-i zina olduğunu zannediyorlardı. Lakin o Sâlif İn yatağı üzerinde doğmuştu. Kadına; Ey Kaddâr! Deveyi öldürmek karşılığında, seninle evlenirim! Yani sen dilediğin zaman bana gelirsin!" dedi. Kaddâr, kavminin içinde kuvvetli bir kişiydi. Kaddâr, kadına icabet etti. (isteğini kabul etti.) Kaddâr ve Misda' ayrıldılar. Semûd kavminin ayak takımı ve avenelerinden yardım istediler. Dokuz çete geldi. Deveyi öldürmek üzere birleştiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Salih Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: Senin kavmin yakında deveyi öldürecekler!" diye... (3/192) Salih Aleyhisselâm, kavmine bunu söyledi. Onlar: Biz ne yapacağız?" dediler. Sonra da Allah'a yeminleşerek kavlettiler/sözleştiler: -"Andolsun, ona ve ehline bir gece baskını yapalım..." Dediler ki: Biz sefere çıkarız, insanlar bizi görürler. Biz mağaraya gideriz. O mağarada kalırız. Ta ki gece olur. Salih mescide gitmek için çıkar. Biz onu öldürürüz. Sonra yine hemen mağaraya döneriz. Sanki oradaymışız gibi davranırız. Sonra döndüğümüzde de; "Sonra da velîsine yemin edelim, "Biz onun ehlinin helakine şâhid olmadık!" diyelim! Şüphesiz sözümüz sözdür, sâdıkızdırT dediler. Yani onlar bizim sefere çıktığımızı bilmiş olurlar... Salih Aleyhisselâm şehrin içinde yatmazdı. Şehrin dışında onun bir mescidi vardı. Ona "Salih'in mescid"i denilirdi. Orada gecelerdi. Sabah olduğu zamanda kavmine gelir, onlara vaaz ederdi. Gece olduğunda da yine mescidine gitmek üzere şehirden çıkardı. Bu dokuz çete şehirden ayrıldılar. Mağaraya girdiler. O gece mağara üzerlerine çöktü, hepsini öldürdü. Sabah olduğunda adamın biri onların hepsini ölmüş halde görünce, şehirde bağırdı. Ve; . Salih onları öldürmedikçe râzî olmadı!" diye yaygara kopardı. Bunun üzerine bütün şehir ehli, deveyi öldürmek üzere toplandılar. {Söz birliği ettiler...) İbni Ishâk buyurdu: Deveyi öldüren o dokuz kişi toplandı. Onlar; Gelin Salih'i öldürelim! Eğer Salih (peygamberliğinde) sâdık ise bizi onu öldürmekten men ederi Eğer Salih yalancı ise onu da devesine katarız (onu da öldürürüz)!" dediler. Bir gece geldiler. Geceleyin ehliyle beraber ona baskın yapmaya gittiler. Melekler, onları taşladı. Bazıları; Kaddâr, Misda' ve adamları gittiler. Deveyi gözetlediler. Deve sudan ayrıldığında, Misda' başka bir kayanın altında ona kement attı. Deve, Misda'ın üzerine yürüdü, İkisi ona ok attılar. Dizlerinin kaslarını vurdular. Sonra Kaddâr çıktı onu kılıç ile öldürdü. Deve böğürüyordu. Sonra kılıcını onun gerdanlığına soktu. Ve deveyi kesti. Şehir ehli çıktılar. Devenin etini aralarında paylaştılar. Devenin yavrusu bunu görünce, dağa koştu. 0 dağa el-Kâre deniliyordu. Üç kere böğürdü. Göz yaşları, yaratıldığı kayanın üzerine döküldü. Kaya açıldı. O yavru kayanın içine girdi. İşte bu şu kavl-i şeriftir. "Derken, o nâkayı/deveyi tepelediler." "Ve rablarının emrinden tuğyan/azgınlık ettiler." Yani onlar Allah'ın emrine imtisal etmekten kibirlendiler. Allah'ın emri, Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın, kendilerine tebliğ ettiği emirdir. Şu kavl-i şerifi ile: Bırakın onu, Allah'ın arzında otlasın. Emredilenlerdir. Ve nehiy eden şu kavl-i şeriftir: Sakının; ona bir fenalıkla do¬kunmayın ki, sonra elîm/gayet acı bir azaba uğrarsınız. Veya Allah'ın emrine tabi olmaktan kibirlendiler, demektir. Allah'ın emri, şeriatı ve dinidir. Derûnî Bir Manâ Manânın (şöyle) olması da caizdir: Onların Rablerine tuğyan ve azgınlık etmeleri; Rablerinin emri idi; deveyi terk etmesi sebebiyle... Bu onların azıtmalarının sebebi olmuş oldu. Ve onlar bundan kurtulmuş oldular. (Bu derûnî manâ, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ın gemiyi delmesi, sabi bir çocuğu öldürmesi ve kendilerini konuk etmeyen bir memlekette yıkık bir evi tamir etmesinin hikmetini ifâde ettiği) "Ve ben hiç birini kendi reyimden yapmadım. Kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibidir... "Keşşaf tefsirinde de böyledir. Azap İstemeleri "Ve dediler:" Salih Aleyhisselâm'a hitaben ta'cîz ve susturma yoluyla dediler Hey Salih! bizi tehdit etmekte olduğun azabı getir, görelim!" Deveyi öldürmemiz üzerine tehdît ettiğin azabı getir. Sen gerçek peygamberlerden isen..." Senin söylediğin vaad ve vaîd (korkutma ve müjdelemenin) hazır olup gelmesi, senin peygamberliğinin cümlesindendir... Semûd Kavminin helaki? Ai "Bunun üzerine, onları "o recfe/sarsıntı" tutuverdi...." Yani şiddetli zelzele onları tuttu. Hemen konuşmalarının ardında değil; belki üzerlerinden geçen azabın belirti ve başlangıcı olan üç günden sonra onları zelzele tuttu. Yakında geleceği üzere... Bu kıssanın hikâyesinde (Semûd kavminin helak olmasının anlatılmasında burada); "Bunun üzerine, onları "o recfe/sarsıntı" tu-tuverdi...." Buyurdu. Başka bir yerde de; "Bunları (Semûd kavmini) o sayha/şiddetli ses tutuverdi. Buyurdu. Başka bir yerde; Amma Semûd helak ediliverdiler o tâğiye ile (büyük sesle gelen sarsıntı ile...) buyurdu. Bunların arasında zıtlık yoktur. Çünkü zelzele ses üzerine terettüp eder. Çünkü sayha (kulakları sağır eden ses) geldiğinde kalblerini sarsıntı aidi; zelzele oldu ve öldüler. Helak edilmenin şekline bunlardan her birinin ayrı ayrı isnat edilmesi de caiz olur... Ses ve Zelzele Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Onları önce zelzele tuttu; sonra da Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın sayhası... Fârisi tefsir'de buyuruldu: Onların deveyi öldürmeleri sebebiyle kendilerine gelen büyük sesten sonra onları zelzele tuttu. Helak Oldular Amma tâgiye ile (büyük sesle gelen sarsıntı ile...) kavl-i şerifîndeki be harfi sebebiyet içindir. kelimesi de "Tuğyan"manâsına masdardır. "akıbet"gibi... Kelimenin sonundaki te (s) harfi mübalağa içindir. Allâme çok bilen-mübalağa ile âlim) kelimesinde olduğu gibi... Buna göre; Helak ediliverdiler o taağiye ile kavl-i şerifin manâsı; -"Onlar tuğyanları sebebiyle helak oldular," demektir. Diz Üstü Çökmeleri Yurtlarında kalıverdiler," Yani, topraklarında, vatanlarında, memleketlerinde ve evlerinde oldular; (Ne halde oldular?) Diz üstü) çöke kaldılar..." Ölmüş bir halde sesiz ve sönmüş olarak kaldılar. Zelzele onları harekete geçirdiği için... Cüsûm Aslında "cüsûm," kelimesi, devenin çökmesi, demektir. İnsanlar diz çökmüşler" denilir. Yani oturmuşlar, demektir. Kendileri hareket ettikleri için... Ebû Ubeyde hazretleri buyurdular: Diz çökmek (çömelmek) kelimesi, insanlar ve kuşlar için kullanılır. Diz çökmek" kelimesi de develer için kullanılır. Bundan murad, onların bu şekilde (diz çökme halinde) olmalarıdır; azabın inmesinin başlangıç anında; deprenmeksizin ve hareket etmeksizin bakakalmalarıdır... Ölüm anında böyle olmak alışılagelen bir hal olduğu gibi.-.. Tabi bunda bulunan, şiddetli tutmak ve sür'atli azab ile yakalamanın tesiri de gizli değildir. Allâhım, senin azabının inmesinden ve gadabının hululünden sana sığınırız. (3/193) Denildi: zelzele" ve "ev, yurt, memleket ve vatan"kelimeleri müfret olarak zikredildi. "sayha şiddetli ses" kelimesi cemi oldu. Çünkü "sayha-şiddetli ses" göktendir, "sayha-şiddetli sesin tesiri daha büyüktür. Zelzeleden daha beliğdir. Onun için bunlardan her biri kendisine layık olana yaklaşmış oldu... Semûd Kavminin Hikayesi Rivayet olundu: Onlar deveyi öldürdüklerinde, yavrusu dağa kaçtı. Üç kez böğürdü. Salih Aleyhisselâm, kendisine, deveyi katlettikleri haberi ulaştıktan sonra onlara: (Koşun) yavruya yetişin! Belki sizden azab kaldırılır!" dedi. (Yavrunun arkasından koştular) ama ona yetişemediler. Yavrunun böğürmesinden sonra kaya açıldı. Yavru kayanın içine girdi. Salih Aleyhisselâm kavmine; Yavrunun her böğürmesi için, bir gün vardır. Bundan sonra sizler, vatanınızda yani memleketinizde ancak üç gün geçinip yaşayabilirsiniz. Gerçekten bu yalanlanamayacak bir vaadtir..." dedi. Semûd kavmi Çarşamba günü deveyi öldürdüler. Salih Aleyhisselâm, onlara; Müjdelenin! Allah'ın azabı ve cezasını bekleyin!" buyurdu. Kavmi kendisine sordu: Bunun alâmeti nedir?" Salih Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: Perşembe günü yüzleriniz sararacak, sonra; Cuma günü yüzleriniz kıpkırmızı olmuş olarak sabahlarsınız. Sonra da, Cumartesi günü, yüzleriniz simsiyah (ve kararmış bir şekilde) uyanırsınız. Sonra; Pazar gününün başında üzerinize azap gelir...." Sonra hadise peygamberlerinin dediği gibi oldu... Semûd kavmi Perşembe günü yüzleri sanki za'ferân (boyası) ile boyanmış gibi uyandılar; küçükleri ve büyükleri, kadınları ve erkekleri hepsi renkleri sararmıştı. Yakînen azabın geleceğine inandılar. Salih Aleyhisselâm'in doğru söylediğini bildiler. Öldürmek için; Salih Aleyhisselâm'ı aramaya başladılar. Salih Aleyhisselâm onlardan kaçtı. Bir yerde gizlendi. Salih Aleyhisselâm'ı saklandığı yerden göremeyince; onun ashabına {yani Salih Aleyhisselâm'a iman eden mü'minlere) işkence ve zulüm etmeye başladılar; kendilerini Salih Aleyhisselâm'a götürsün ve onun yerini söylesinler diye... Cuma günü olduğunda, hepsi yüzleri kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde sabahladılar. Yüzleri sanki kan ile sıvanmıştı. Hepsi topluca bağırmaya başladılar. Feryat ettiler. Ağladılar. Azabın gerçekten kendilerine yaklaştığını bildiler ... Onlardan her biri, diğerinin yüzünde görmüş olduğu kırmızılığı ona haber veriyordu. Cumartesi günü yüzleri simsiyah bir şekilde kararmış olarak sabahladılar. Yüzleri sanki zift, katran ve çivit ile boyanmıştı. Hepsi birden bağırıp sayha vurdular: Ey insanlar! Dikkat edin azab geldi!" dediler. Pazar gecesi, Salih Aleyhisselâm ve kendisine iman edenler, Semûd kavminin içinden çıkıp Şam'a doğru yola koyuldular. Filistin Remle'sine indiler. Pazar günü dördüncü gündü. Kuşluk vakti oldu. Yırtıcı hayvanların kendilerini yememesi için, kendilerini sarısabır ile mumyaladılar. Meşin ve deri ile kefenlendiler. (Semud kavminin kefenleri meşin ve deri idi.) Canlarını yere attılar. Bazen yüzlerini göğe çeviriyor ve bazen de yere çeviriyorlardı. Azabın hangi taraftan kendilerine geleceğini bilmiyorlardı. Onlara (önce) bir sayha geldi. 0 sayhanın içinde her yıldırımın sesi ve her bir şeyin sesi vardı. (Sayha'dan sonra da) yerden bir zelzele geldi. Göğüslerindeki kalblerini kesti, parçaladı... Onlardan büyük ve küçük hiçbir kimse kalmadı. Cümlesi helak oldu. İmanı Yeis Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Zikredilen bu (azabın gelme) alâmetlerini müşahede etmek; müklellefı ister istemez zoraki olarak imana götürmez mi? Azabın alâmetlerini gördükten sonra akıl sahibi bir kişinin küfürde isrâr etmesine ihtimal kalır mı? Cevap: Semûd kavmi, azabın alâmetlerini müşahede edip gördükleri andan itibaren teklif hududundan çıkmış oldular. Bundan sonra (artık azabı gördükten itibaren) onların tevbeleri asla kabul olunmaz... Bir Peygamberin Üzüntüsü!? Döndü de onlardan," (Salih Aleyhisselâm) onların başına gelen helaki gördüğünde; onların iman etme fırsatını kaçırdıklarına üzüldü, kederlendi ve onlara; Ey kavmim! Ben size rabbimin risâletini tamamıyla tebliğ ettim..." Size teblîğ etmekle memur olduğum her şeyi size teblîğ ettim. Ve nasihat ettim;" Davet vaktinde, teşvik etmek ve korkutmak suretiyle size nasihat ettim ve bunda bütün gayret ve çalışmamı harcadım. Ve lâkin nasîhat edenleri sevmezsiniz." Muzâri sîgası, mazinin hâlinden hikâyedir. Yani sizin işiniz, bazı nasihat edenlerle istihza etmektir. Çünkü nasihat eden kişinin sözü ağırdır. Hak acıdır. Bunlar ikisi buğzu ifâde etmezler. Onların söyleyeni söylediği gibi: Sizin eserlerinizden (ardınızdan) nice nasihat geçti. Hepsi nasihat edenin buğzunu bazen istifâde eder... Bu şundandır; habîs nefs toprağının kötülüğündendir. O nasihat tohumunu kabul etmedi. Ve onda sabit kalmadı... Semûd Kavminin Katıntıları Câbir bin Abdullah (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Tebûk gazvesinde Hicre yani Semûd kavminin yerlerine (ve kalıntılarına) uğradığında; (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri) ashabına buyurdular: Hiçbiriniz bu memlekete girmesin! Onun suyundan içmesini Azaba uğrayan bu kişilerin üzerine dâhil olmayın (gidip yerlerini ziyaret etmeyin); ancak ağlar bir halde burayı görün! Yoksa onlara isabet edenin bir misli de size isabet eder!.." (3/194) Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Peygamberinizden âyetler (mucizeler) istemeyin! Zira bu SâHh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi, peygamberlerinden âyet (mucize) İstediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine dişi deve gönderdi. 0 deve işte bu vadiden geliyordu. Ve bu vadiden geri dönüyordu. Kendi su içme gününde onların suyunu içerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashâb-ı kirama devenin yavrusunun dağa çıkıp durduğu yeri gösterdi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri süratli bir şekilde oradan hareket etti. Ta ki o vadiyi geçinceye kadar hızlıca yürüdü... Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a buyurdular: Ey Ali! Geçmiş ümmetlerin en şakilerinin kim olduğunu biliyor musun?" Hazret-i Ali (r.a.): Allah ve Resulü daha iyi bilir!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; (Salih Aleyhİsselâm'a mucize olarak verilen) Deveyi öldüren kişidir!" Sonra yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sonrakilerin en eşkıyaları kimdir bilir misin?" diye sordu. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) yine; Allah ve Resulü daha iyi bilir!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Seni öldüren kişidir!" Mesneviye Göre Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın Devesi Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Salih Aleyhisselâmın devesi surette deve idi. 0 deveyi kesen akılsız ve câhil kavim idi... Allah'ın devesi, ırmaktan ve buluttan su içerdi; işi güzeldi. Onlar Allah'ın suyunu Allah'tan esirgediler... Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrının memuru, bir devenin kan pahası olarak; Onlardan bütün halkı (bütün Semûd kavmini ve) şehirlerini istedi. Salih Aleyhisselâm halvetten çıktı. Şehre doğdu indi. Şehri duman, neft ve ateş içinde olduğunu gördü. Kemikleri bile ağlıyordu. Onlar kanlı göz yaşı döküyordu. Salih Aleyhisselâm onları işitince ağlamaya başladı. Feryatlarından bağrını dağlamaya başladı.Dedi ki: Ey bâtıl yola giren kavmim! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sizin cefânızdan ağlamıştım. Atlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurmuştu ki; Sabret! Onların zulüm ve haksızlıklarına..." Öğüt verdikçe sizden uzaklaşıyordum. Dedim ki: Onlara öğüt vermekte, cefâ vardır. Öğüt ve nasihat sütünün kaynağı sevgi ve saflıktır... Şüphesiz bana öyle cefalar ettiniz ki, Nasihat sütü damarlarımda gizlendi... Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, bana buyurdu: Ben sana ihsanda bulunurum; Yaranı merhem ile tedavi ederim..." (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) kalbini gök gibi saflaştirdı. Çevrenizden kalbime emniyet geldi. Tekrar tekrar nasihat ettim. Hoş bir şekilde (size) şeker gibi sözler söylerdim. Sözlerim süt ve şeker gibiydi. Safi tat ve duru... Lakin o sözler sizde zehir oldu. Çünkü sizin kökünüz ve aslınız zehirdi. Hiçbir kimse acıyarak gönül gam ve keder çekmez. Ey âsî kavmim, gamın ve kederin tâ kendisi sizlersiniz! Gam ölse hiçbir kimse ağlamaz! Baştaki yaranın geçmesinden elem yoktur. İşârî ve Tasavvuf? Manalar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Rûh Salih, Hakkın nefhası ile Kalb memleketine ve onun sakinlerine gönderildi ki, onları, düşük (kirli) süflî, zulmânî ve hayvânî vasıflardan, ruhanî, nurânî ve ulvî olan ahlâk-ı hamîde'ye (güzel ahlaka) davet etsin diye.... Nefis ve sıfatları ise, Kalbin sırrının devesini, Hakka muhalefet etmek ve kibirlenmek (büyüklük taslamak) bıçakları ile kestiler.... Rablerinin emrinden tevhîd ve marifetten çıktılar da; helake gittiler. Böylece cehalet ve inkâr vadilerinde kaldılar (ve ateizmin kör kuyusunda boğuldular....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, ruh'a kötülük veren ve fütuhata mâni olan her bir şeyden korusun! (Âmin!)... Lut Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Lût Peygamberi de... Ki, bir vakit kavmine dedi: Sizden evvel âlemlerden hiç birinin yapmadığı şenaati/edepsizliği siz mi yapıyorsunuz? Hakîkaten kadınları geçip de, şehvetle erkeklere mi varıyorsunuz? Yok! Siz pek müsrif bir kavimsiniz. Kavminin ise, şöyle demelerinden başka cevabı olmadı: Çıkarın bunları memleketinizden; çünkü, bunlar eteklerini çok temiz tutan insanlar. Biz de, onu ve ehlini kurtardık; ancak, karısı kalıp, yere geçenlerden oldu. Ve üzerlerine bir azap yağmuru yağdırdık. İşte bak! Mücrimlerin âkibeti nasıl oldu. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Lût Peygamberi de..." Lût Aleyhisselâmı da peygamber olarak gönderdik, O, Lût bin Hârrân, bin Taruh'tur. Lût Aleyhisselâm Hazret-i İbrahim'in kardeşinin oğludur. Irakta Bâbil toğrağında idi. Amcası İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile beraber Şâm taraflarına hicret etti. Ürdün'e yerleşti. O da Şam'ın bir parçasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, lût Aleyhisselâm'ı Humus'taki Sadûm'a peygamber olarak gönderdi. Fârisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona peygamberlik verdi. Onu "Mü'tefikât" ehline gönderdi. Onlar beş şehir idiler. Sadûm o beş şehrin en büyüğüydü. Diğer şehirlerde, Semûd, Âme, Davud, Sabura, Sufûd idi... Denildi ki, her bir şehirde yüzbinlerce kişi vardı. Lut Aleyhisselâm, Sadûm şehrine geldi. (3/195) Halkı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine davet etti. Yirmi sene devamlı halka hayrı emretti. Onları fuhuşlardan nehyetti. Onların fuhuş ve kötülüklerinden biri de "Lûtîlik" idi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şu kavl-i şerifte hikâye buyurduğu gibi; Bir vakit kavmine dedi:" Sadûm kavmine dedi zira Lut Aleyhisselâm orada bulunuyordu-Bu kavl-i şerif gizli bir biz gönderdik" kavi-i şerifi için zarftır. Zira manâsı: "Biz Lut'u kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik; onlara dediği vakit," demektir. Sual: Denildi ki, sözün gönderilme anından evvel olması onda yoktur? Cevap: Bu, senin zarf-ı mekânda olarak söylemiş olduğun Zeyd Rum toprağındadır!" sözün kabilindendir. O burada gayr-i hakîkî'dir. Mazrufun bazı cüzlerinde vukuu İle iktifa olundu.... Livâta'yı İlk Çıkaran Edepsizliği siz mi yapıyorsunuz?" Bu kavl-i şerif, inkâr ve azarlamadır. Son derece çirkin bu işin, gayet mübalağa ile çirkin bir fiil olduğunu beyan içindir. O iş de "Livâta"dır. Manası: Onu yapıyor musunuz?" Sizden evvel hiç biri onu yapmadı," Sizden önce hiçbir kimse onu yapmadı. Bu manâ be harfinin ta'diyet için olması üzerinedir. Şu hadis-i şerifte olduğu gibi: Topta onu geçtim" Bunda Ukkâşe seni geçti ve senin S yani ondan önce topa vurdum, demen gibidir. "Hiçbirinin. harfi cerri mezîd'tir. Nefyi te'kîd içindir. Ve istiğrak ifâde içindir.. Âlemlerden..." kavl-i şerifi teb'ğîz içindir. Cümİe istinaftır. Yani mübtedâ'dır. Geçenin inkârını te'kîd için getirildi. Sanki önce onlara, bunu yapmakta yazıklar olsun dedi (yuh çekti) sonra da bu işi icat ettikler için onu azarladı. Zira bu en kötü bir iştir... Lût Aleyhisselâm'ın Nasihati Hakîkaten erkeklere mi varıyorsunuz?" Bu fuhuş (ve edepsizlik) için... Nafi ve Hafs haber yoluyl "muhakkak ki siz" diye okudu. Diğer (kiraat âlimleri de) istifham yoluyla "Muhakkak ki sizler mi?" diye okudular. Kişi kadınla münâsebette bulunduğunda; Kadına vardı" denilir. Burada, öloaJi "Gilman- oğlanlar" ve emredler- tüysüz oğlanlar" ve benzeri lafızlarla ifâde edilmeyip; "erkek adamlar" lafzıyla irâd edilmesi, azarlamada mübalağa içindir... Şehvetle Mef'ûlü leh'tir. Şehvetle kayıtlanması, onların hayvan? sapıtma ile vasfetmek İçindir. Bunda aynı zamanda şuna tembih vardır: Akıllı kişiye yakışan, çocuk, kendi nevinin (insan cinsinin ve neslinin) devamını isteğiyle cinsel ilişkide bulunması ve yoksa sadece şehvetini kaza (yani şehevî duygularını tatmin) olmamalıdır. "Kadınları geçip de..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size mübâh kıldığı; kadınları geçip (ve terk edip de şehvetle erkeklere mi geliyorsunuz)!... Yok! Siz pek müsrif bir kavimsiniz." Zikredilen inkârdan onların hallerine geçiş ve onların irtikap ettikleri (yani yaptıkları) çirkin fuhşun emsalini yüzlerine çarpmaktır. O da her işte aşırı gitme alışkanlığıdır. Yani onlar öyle bir kavimdir ki, onların işi gücü (alışageldikleri şey), 1- İsraf, 2- Ve her şeyde haddi tecâvüzdür. Bundan dolayı da şehveti kaza etme (tatmin etme) babında da onlar israf ettiler. Onlar, şehevî arzuları tatmin için tayin edilen yeri bırakarak gayrisine sapıttılar... "Kavminin ise, şöyle demelerinden başka cevabı olmadı:" Eşyâ'nın umûmisinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dır. Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin cevâbı şeylerden hiçbir şey olmadı ancak bazılarının bazılarına şöyle demesi oldu: Çıkarın bunları.. Lût Aleyhisselâm'ı ve onunla beraber iman eden mü'minleri çıkarın, demektir. Memleketinizden;" Ancak bu sözün, Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın konuşmasına cevap olması muhaldir. Onlardan Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın konuşmaları ve vaazlarına karşı engelleyici cevap sadır olmadı. Ancak onlardan bu bâtıl sözler sadır oldu. Akla gelen şeyler bu olduğu gibi... Bu söz onlardan son kere onlardan sadır olmuş değildir. Belki her defasında lut Aleyhisselâm kendileriyle konuştuğunda onlar hep bu kötü düşüncelerini ortaya atıyorlardı. Zira diğer sûrelerde ki âyet-i kerimelerde de bu bâtıl sözler onlardan hikâye edilmiştir. Bu vecih benzerlerine nazaran kasr yoluyla varîd olmuştur. Memleketinizden;" kavl-i şerifi, beldenizden, memleketinizden ve vatanınızdan, demektir. Çünkü Arablar, şehre, köy" ismi veriyorlardı. Bu şehirden murad da "Sadûm" şehridir. Sürgün Sebebi! Çünkü, bunlar eteklerini çok temiz tutan insanlar..." Yani bunlar, fuhuşlardan, edepsizlik, ahlaksızlık ve kötülüklerden temizliği istiyorlar. Bunu, mü'minlerle, istihza ve alay etmek için söylediler... Biz de, onu kurtardık;" Lut Aleyhisselâm'ı kurtardık, ehlini..." Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın iki kızı, Raûza ve Rişâ (r.a.)... Ve ona iman eden diğer ashabını kurtardık... Ehli Kelimesinin Manâları Muhakkak ki, eni" kelimesi; 1- Evlât, 2- Köle, 3- Câriye, 4- Hizmetçi, 5- Akrabalar, 6- Ashâb (arkadaşlar), 7- Dostlar, 8- Ve (kişinin) bütün çevresi diye tefsir edilir... Kişinin ehli, ona hâs olan ve ona nisbet edilen kişilerdir... Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın Hanımı Ancak, karısı müstesna..." Çünkü o küfrü severdi. Küfrü Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın inkârını teşvik eder ve küfür için gayret ederdi. Bu istisna, Ve ehlini..." (Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın ehlinden) istisnâdir. O yere geçenlerden oldu..." İstisnâf-ı beyâniyyedir. Sanki soruldu: Kadının hâli ne oldu?" Denildi: Yere geçenlerden oldu." Yani diğerleri, diyarlarında yerin dibine geçmekte helak oldular, demektir. Fârisî olarak: Gerisi kalmadı. (3/196) Zahire göre, yere geçenler" kelimesinin müennes gelmesi gerekirken, burada, yere geçenler" kelimesinin müzekker gelmesi; geride memleketlerinde kalan erkekler ve kadınlardır. Erkekler, kadınlara galebiyetle müzekker geldi. Onun hakkında da, o kadın onlardan oldu, denildi... Taş Yağdı Ve yağdırdık," Yağmur verdik... "Onların üzerlerine," Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin üzerine "Bir azap yağmuru," Çok acâib bir yağmur çeşidi... O da taş... Yani biz Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin üzerine taş yağdırdık; yağmur yağışı gibi, demektir. Bu hitap, onların hallerine taaccüp etmek ve onların amellerinden sakınmak İçin, nazar eden ve düşünen herkesedir... Mücrimlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu..." Tekzîb eden kâfirlerin hallerini tefekkür edin, düşünün! Onlara ettiğimize bakın! Cimrilik ve Fuhuş Denildi ki: Onların (Lut Aleyhİsselâm'ın kavminin) bu çirkin işi yani livâta (fiilini) ilk olarak icat edip yapmalarının sebebi, (şuydu:) Onların memleketleri, o Şam toprağı mümbitti. Meyvelerin çeşitleri, hububat, yeşillik ve her türlü ziraat oluyordu. Mahsûl ve ziraat vakti olduğunda, çevrelerinde insanlar, iyilik (ve yardım) için geliyordu. Fakirlerin çok gelmelerinden dolayı, eziyet görmeye başladılar. Şeytan onlara yaşlı (ve bilge) bir insan suretinde geldi. Ve onlara; Eğer şöyle şöyle yaparsanız; bu fakirlerden kurtulursunuz!" dedi. Önceleri bunu yapmaktan kaçındılar. İnsanlar kendilerine geldiler. Onlar, güzel genç bir oğlana isabet ettiler. Bu çirkinlik onların içine yaygın bir hale geldi. Onlar bu işi ancak yabancılara yapıyorlardı. Livâtanın Mucidi Kelbî(r.h.) buyurdular: Bu (livâta) işini ilk yapan Habîs, Şeytandır. Şeytan, önce onlara güzel bir oğlan suretinde göründü. Onları kendi nefsine davet etti. (Bu iş, halkın arasına yayıldı) ondan sonra memleketlerine gelen her tüysüz yabancı oğlanlara bunu yapmaya başladılar. Şehvetlerini tatmin etmek ve insanların kendilerine hücum etmelerini defetmek için emredlere (tüysüz oğlanlara) yaptılar. Uzun bir zaman bu şekilde yaşadılar.... Bu hal onların arasında çok yayılınca, arz (yeryüzü) büyük bir gürültüyle Rabbine seslendi, yalvarıp, yakardı. Semâ yeryüzünün sesini işitti. Semâ da Rabbİne yakardı. Arş, semânın sesini işitti. Arş da Rabbine yakardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri semâya onlara taş yağdırmasını ve arz'a da (yeryüzüne de) onları içine almasını emretti... Önce başlarına gökten taş yağdı. Sonra yeryüzü onları içine yuttu. Denildi ki: Lût Aleyhİsselâm'ın kavminden mukîm olanlar yerin altına geçtiler. Müsâfir olan (başka memleketlerde yolculuk ve seferde olanların da) başlarına gökten taş yağdı. Sahibini Kırk Gün Bekleyen Taş Rivayet olundu: Onlardan (Lut Aleyhİsselâm'ın kavminden) bir tüccar Harem-i şerifteydi. Bir taş tam kırk gün onun için durdu. O adam ticâretini bitirdi. Harem-i şeriften çıktığı zaman hemen taş onun üzerine düştü... Fuhşun En Çirkini Bu âyet-i kerimeler, livâtanın, fuhşun en çirkini ve kötüsü olduğuna delâlet eder. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri büyük günahları işleyenlerin üzerine taş yağdırmadı. (Meselâ:) 1- Zina edenlerin, 2- Anne ve babaya karşı gelenlerin, 3- Hırsızlık yapanların, 4- Haksız yere adam öldürenlerin 5- Ve bunlardan başka büyük günahları işleyenlere taş yağdırmadı... Hatta müşriklerin üzerine bile taş yağdırmadı.... Livâta Yapan Hayvanlar İbni Sirîn (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu ameli (livâtayı) yapan hiçbir hayvan yoktur. Ancak; 1- Domuz ve 2- Merkep, bu işi yapmaktadırlar... Livâta'ya Götüren Şeyler Livâta büyük bir günahtır. Livâtadan kaçınmak gerekir. Livâta gibi, livâtaya sevkeden ve onun başlangıcı olan şeylerden de kaçınmak lazım. Dokunmak, Öpmek gibi... İmam (Fahreddin-i Râzî k.s.) buyurdular: Kim bir oğlanı şehvetle öperse, o kişi sanki yetmiş kere annesiyle zina etmiş gibidir. Kim bir kere annesiyle zina ederse, o kişi, sanki yetmiş bakire ile zina etmiş gibidir. Kim bir bakire ile zina ederse, o kişi sanki yetmiş kadın ile zina etmiş gibidir.... Emred (tüysüz oğlana) bakmanın zararı, çok şiddetlidir. Şer-i şerifte vusul mümteni olduğu için...Zira emredten istimtâ etmek (şehevî olarak faydalanmak) ebediyyen (haramdır) asla helâl olmaz... Sa'dî k.s. buyurdular: Hâne yıkıcı dilber, gerçekten seni harap eder. Var onu hanım eyleyerek, evini ma'mur eyle Her sabah bir bülbül ile beraber olan güle heves (ve muhabbet) beslemek; Gerçekten yakışmaz. Namus Namustur Başkasının oğlanına kötü gözle bakma; Eğer kendi oğluna kötülükle bakılmasını istemiyorsan! Şehvetle Değil İbretle Bakmak Gerek Neden bir günlük oğlancık onun aklını aldı. Allah'ın sanatını görmek, çocuk, baliğ, iyi ve çirkinle beraberdir... Hiçbir farkı yok. Muhakkik olan kimse (gerçeği görenler) devede de o hâli görür! O yüce sanatı müşahede eder. Hakkı gören kişi Çin'in Çekel'in ay yüzlü güzellerinde Alâh'ın azamet ve sanatını görür. Hikâye (Livata) Hikâye olundu: Hazret-i Süieyman bin Davud'a (aleyhimesselâm) cinlerden bir "İfrit" Yazıklar olsun sana! Iblîs nerededir? İfrit; Ey Allah'ın peygamberi, onun hakkında bir şey mi emrettin?" dedi, Hazret-i Süleyman: Hayır!" dedi, Nerededir o?" diye sordum. İfrit; Ey Allah'ın peygamberi şeytan gitti," dedi. Sonra ifrit, Süleyman Aieyhisselâm'ın önünde yürüdü. Ta denizin üzerinde şeytana hücum etti. Baktılar ki şeytan, sudan bir döşeğin üzerindeydi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâmı gördüğünde; Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'dan sarsıldı, (yerinden) ayrıldı, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ı karşıladı. Ve ona; Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Benim hakkımda bir şey mi emrettin?' dedi. Süleyman ASeyhisselâm: Hayır! Lakin sana; senin en çok sevdiğin ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin en çok buğz ettiği şeyin ne olduğunu sormaya geldim!" dedi. Şeytan; (3/197) Vallahi! Eğer sen yürüyüp bana gelmemiş olsaydın; (benim en çok sevdiğim ve) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerin de en çok buğz ettiği şeyin; erkeğin erkeğe gelmesi ve kadının da kadına gelmesi olduğunu sana haber vermezdim" dedi. Lezbiyenlik de Zinadır Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Kadınların kendi aralarında sürtüşmek (sevicilik yani lezbiyenlik); onlar arasında zinadır. Tüysüz Oğlanlar Kadın Hükmündedir "Multakatu'n-Nâsıriy" isimli kitapta buyurdu: Sabîh (güzel genç oğlan) adamın ulaştığı yaşa ulaştığı zaman, parlak ve güzel oğlan olmaktan çıkar. Eğer oğlan tüysüz ve güzel ise onun hükmü kadınların hükmüdür... Tüysüz oğlanlar, tepeden ayağa (tırnağa) kadar avrettir. Ona şehvetle bakmak helâl değildir, Amma selâm vermek ve şehvetsiz bakışlarda bir beis yoktur. Bundan dolayı güzel ve tüysüz oğlanlara, yüzlerine nikâp (örtü örtmeleri) emredilmezler. Emred (tüysüzler) sabîh (güzel) olup, memleketinden başka bir yere ilim öğrenmeye gitmek İçin evden çıktığında; babasının onu men etme hakkı vardır... İmam-ı Azam'ın Uygulaması (İmam Muhammed bin Hasan) sabîh (güzel ve tüysüz bir genç) idi. Imâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri, onu derslerinde kendi arkasına gelecek şekilde veya mescidin (ders yaptıkları caminin) direğinin arkasına oturturdu... Gözü ona ilişmesin diye... İmâm-ı Âzam (k.s.) hazretleri, takvasının kemâliyle beraber; bunu göz hıyanetinin korkusundan yapardı. Hikaye (livâtaya yol) Âlimlerden biri vefat etti. Onu rüyada gördüler. Yüzü simsiyah bir şekilde kararmıştı. Kendisine bunun sebebi soruldu. Buyurdu: Falanca yerde bir oğlan gördüm. Ona baktım! Bunun için yüzüm cehennem ateşinde yandırıldı!" On Sekiz Şeytan Kâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben İmam'dan işitim, şöyle diyordu: Her bir kadın ile beraber iki şeytan vardır. Ama her bir güzel ve tüysüz oğlan ile beraber ise on sekiz şeytan vardır... Bid'at ehli, Sabiler ve Sefîh insanlarla beraber oturmak mekruhtur. Çünkü bu kişilerle beraber oturmak, insanın heybetini giderir ve insana töhmet getirir. Kendini Koru Basit Sevgilerden Sa'dî(k.s.) buyurdular: "Sen eğer kudret, hürmet ve izzetinin hep yüksek kalmasını, istersen, Ey hace (Efendi) gönlünü sâde şeylere bağlama... Onlara âşık olma! Eğer sen, nefsânî bir garaz ve maksat olmaksızın sevsen de yine de kendini koru! Senin hürmet ve izzetine zarar ve ziyan gelmesin! Tüysüz erkek köleyi satın almak mekruh olur; kendisine bulaşacağını ve onun kendisini günaha sokması noktasında (şeytana) yardımcı olacağını bilen kişi için, tüysüz oğlan (olan bir köleyi) satın alması mekruhtur... Erkeğin Erkeğe Sual: Eğer sen desen ki, genç tüysüz oğlan, ekin ve çocuk mahalli olmadığını kabul ediyoruz. Lakin o şehveti teskin etmek ve lezzet almak yeri olur... Akıl ise mâlikin mülkünde istediği gibi tasarruf etmesini gerektirir? Cevap: Derim ki: Şer-i şerif bu mahalle (dübüre) tasarruf etmesine izin vermedi. Bu gayet büyük kabahat, büyük bir çirkinlik ve sonsuz bir habislik ve pislik olduğu için İslam dini böyle bir şeye asla izin vermedi.... Ve hem de mücerred mülkiyetle kişinin kölesinde (ve diğer mülkünde) istediği gibi tasarruf etmesine izin verilmez... Görmüyor musun bir kişi, Mecûsî bir cariyeye sahip olsa, veya putlara tapan bir cariyeye sahip olsa, bu ikisinde asla tasarruf etmesi caiz olmaz; bunlar İslâm dinine girmediği müddetçe... Yine bir hanım efendinin de, erkek kölesinden cinsel yönden istifade etmesi asla caiz olmaz. (Hatta) öpmek, kucaklamak ve vatiye (yatağa) çağrışım yapan şeyleri bile yapması caiz değildir... Eğer bir efendinin (erkek bir kişinin) erkek kölesinin (dübüründen) faydalanması caiz olsaydı; bu bir hanım efendinin de erkek kölesinden faydalanması öncelikle caiz olurdu. Zira kadın ekin yeridir... Hanımına Dübüründen Gelen Mel'ûndur Bir erkeğin dübürüne gelmek (livâta etmek) büyük livâtadır. Kadının dübürüne gelmek ise küçük livâtadır. Hadis-i şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hanımına dübüründen gelen kişi, mel'ûndur!" Cennette livâta caiz olur mu? Denildi: Eğer livâtanın haramlığı hem akıl ve hem vahiy yolu ile haram olduysa; cennette livâtanın olması caiz olmaz. Yok eğer, livâtanın haram olması sadece işitme yolu (vahiy ile) haram ise, cennette livâtanın olması caiz olur. (Livâtanın haramlığı hem akıl ve hem de vahiy ile olduğuna göre cennette de livâta yoktur) Sahih ve doğrusu ise hiçbir surette cennette livâta asla caiz değildir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, livâtayı akıldan uzak ve büyük bir çirkinlik olarak vasıflandırdı. Ve buyurdu: Sizden evvel, âlemlerden hiç birinin yapmadığı şenâatı/edepsizliği siz mi yapıyorsunuz?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, livâta işini habîs (pislik) diye isimlendirdi; "(O kavim) habasetler/pislikler işliyordu. Cennet habaset (pisliklerden) münezzehtir. (Zira cennette habis ve pis işler olmaz...) Cennette Hoşlanılan Mevlâ Zeyrek Zade "Eşbâh" (isimli fıkıh kitabının) haşiyesinde, -Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri geniş (ganî gani) rahmet etsin- buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Ve dolanır etraflarına muhalled/sonsuz evlatlar, görünce onları sanırsın saçılmış inciler. Başka bir yerde de; Ve size orada nefislerinizin hoşlanacağı var, hem size orada ne isterseniz var. Bu kavl-i şerifler, emred ve güzel oğlanların olduğuna delildir. Ve bunların kendilerinden hoşlanan şeyler olmaması akıldan uzaktır. Her ne kadar dünyada bunlar ma'kûl olmasalar bile; bir şeyi gereken yerinin aksine koymak, pislik ve iğrenç olması, neslin kesilmesi gibi sakıncaları olsa bile; uhrevî hayatta bu mahzurların hepsi kalkar...." Zeyrek zadenin sözleri bitti. Zeyrekzâdeye Cevap Bu fakir (Şeyh İsmail Hakkı (k.s) hazretleri) der ki: (Zeyrek zade efendinin) bu (görüşleri) rızâ gösterilecek şeyler değildir. Kalb-i selim ve aklı müstakîm(sağlam kalb ve doğru akıl) sahibi olup, çirkin ile güzeli bilen bundan kaçınır. Sahte akçeyi (parayı) sağlamından ve iyisinden fark eden kişi bundan nefret eder. Zira birinci âyet-i kerimenin beyan ettiği dolaşmak (yani Ve dolanır etraflarına muhalled/sonsuz evlatlar, görünce onları sanırsın saçılmış inciler. kavl-i şerifi) Vildân (evlatların) cennet ehlinin hizmetçileri olduğu ve cennet ehlinin onların hizmetinden ve onların cemâl ve güzelliklerine bakmaktan lezzet aldıklarına delâlet etmektedir. Bunun cinsel yönden bir lezzet olması gerekmez. Huriler hakkında olduğu gibi... İkinci âyet-i kerimenin iştihâsı (yani; Ve size orada nefislerinizin hoşlanacağı var.. kavl-i şerifi), her ne kadar umûmi ise de, lakin livâta (denilen çirkin ve pis İşin) cennet ehli (gibi temiz kişiler tarafından) arzulanan ve hoşlanılan bir şey olması kesinlikle caiz olmaz... (3/198) Bunun hikmeti de, livâtanın, zina gibi bütün dinlerde haram olmasıdır. Ama şarap böyle değildir. Zira şarap bazı dinlerde helâl idi. Bundan dolayı cennet nimetlerinden oldu. Yine mutlak olarak haramlığı men edenlerin kalkması onun helâl olmasını veya caiz olmasını icabettirmez. Görmüyor musun, cennet ehlinin vâki olma (ilişki) anındaki tesettürlerine bak! Cennet ehli mahremlerinin dışında başkasına gözükmüyorlar... "El-Vakıât-i Mahmudiye" de olduğu gibi... Livâta'nın Hükmü Livâtanın hükmü şer-i şerife göre; İmam Şafiî hazretlerine göre tivâta'nın hükmü ölümdür. (Muhakkak öldürülür.) Ahmed bin Hambel (r.h.) ise livâtanın hükmü recimdir. Bekâr olsa Hanefi Fıkhına Göre Livâta "Şerhü'i-Vikâye" de buyuruldu: Kim bir yabancının veya kadının dübürüne /arırsa, Imâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre ona had yoktur. Belki ta'zîr )lunur. Tevbe edinceye kadar hapse atılır. İmameyne göre ise, ona (livâta yapana) zina haddi vardır. Eğer evli teğilse recim olmaz. Ve eğer evli ise recim olunur. Buyurdu; "Biz yabancının dübürüyle" kayıtladık. Zira kişi, bu işi, kölesi, ;âriyesi veya nikahlı eşine yaparsa; imameynin ittifakıyla ona had yoktur. Zira sahabeler, livâtanın cezasının had olduğuna ittifak ettiler; ama şekillerinde ihtilâf ettiler. Bazıları buyurdular: En kötü yerlerde hapis olunur; tâ ki ölünceye kadar (orada terk edilir...) Bazıları buyurdular: Üzerine duvar yıktırılır..." Vikayenin sözleri bitti. Ve bazen söylenir: Livâta yapan kişi minare gibi yüksek bir yerden atılır..." Ebû Bekir Et-Varrak (r.h.) buyurdular: Livâta yapan kişi, ateşte yakılır... Bunu "Şerhü'l-Mücme" isimli kitabında açıkladı. Devlet Karar Verir "ez-Ziyâdât" isimli kitabda buyuruldu: Livâta yapanlara verilecek olan (dünyevî had ve) cezayı tayin etmek İmam (halifenin) görüşüne bağlıdır. Dilerse, livâta yapanı öldürür; eğer kişi böyle bir İşi alışkanlık hâline getirmiş ise... Ve eğer dilerse onu hapse atar... "Şerhü'l-Ekmel"de olduğu gibi... İmâm-ı Âzam'a Göre Livâta Zahire göre İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife (k.s. hazretleri (livâta yapanlara belirli bir had yoktur buyurmakla bunu küçük gördüğü sanılmaktadır. Halbuki imamın katında) ve mezhebinde livâta büyük günahlardandır. İmâm-ı Âzam bu fiili çok büyük gördü. Bu fiil çirkinlikte katil ve zinâ'yı geçmektedir. Ta'zîr, tamamlanmış olan bir fitnenin teskini içindir. Bu senin yemin-i gamus hakkında "Onda keffâret vacip değildir" demen gibidir. Çünkü yemin-i gamûs yeminlerin en büyüğüdür. Ve keffâret ile asla gizlenmez... Hayvana Cinsel İlişki El-Hazerve'l-İbâha" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Bir adam hayvanla vatiy ederse (cinsel ilişkide bulunursa); İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) buyurdular: Eğer o hayvan, o işi yapan kişinin ise, ona denilir ki: -"Hayvanı kes ve yak!"; eğer hayvan eti yenilen ise... Yok eğer hayvan eti yenilmeyen bir hayvan ise kesilir; ama yakılmaz... Câhil Sofunun Haramdan Korunması "el-Futûhât-ı Mekkiyye"nin (Farsça) tercümesinin son cildinde buyuruldu: Hayvanlara (cinsel yönden) yaklaşmaktan uzak ol! Bu iş, ne şeriat, ne din, ne tarikat ne de mürüvvete asla yakışmaz. (Zira haramdır...) Bir şahıs vardı. (Zahirde) sâlih bir kişi idi. Ama ilmi çok azdı. Bir gün evinden çıktı. Bir hayvan satın aldı. Onun zahirde o hayvana hiçbir ihtiyacı yoktu. Sonra o hayvanı ile beraber evine kapandı. Birkaç sene onu hiç dışarıda görmediler. Birkaç sene sonra ona sordular: Sen o hayvana ne yaptın? O hayvan senin ne işinde çalıştı?" O câhil sofu dedi ki: Ben o hayvan ile dinimi muhafaza ettiml Yoksa ona başka hiçbir ihtiyacım yoktu!" Yani o hayvana cinsel ilişkide bulunarak, kendimi zinadan korudum, dedi. Ona ilan edip anlattılar: Hayvana cinsel yönden yaklaşmak haramdır. Şeriatın sahibi bunu yasakladı. Bu konuda bir çok nehiyler var...." Bunun üzerine o câhi sofu ağlamaya başladı.Ve dedi ki: Bilmiyordum!" Evet sana (halvet, uzlet ve tarikat gibi şeylerin hepsinden) önce farz-ı ayın olan kendi dinini öğrenmektir. Helâl ve haramı öğrenmektir. Sen temiz ol ki, senin tasarrufun ve çalışmaların da tarikata uygun olsun... Ve böylece istikâmet bulasın... Tercümenin sözleri bitti. El ile İstimna Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Kimin (evlenmeye) gücü yetmezse, ona orucu tavsiye ederim!" Bu hadis-i şerifi, bazı Mâlİkî mezhebinin âlimleri, (el ile) istimnanın haram olduğuna delil getirdiler. Zira bu hadis-i şerif, kişi evlenmekten aciz olduğu zaman, ona oruç tutmaya irşâd etmektedir. Zira oruç şehveti keser. Eğer el ile istimna mübâh olmuş olsaydı; o takdirde (hadis-i şerif de) elbette ona yani kolay olana irşad olunur. Âlimlerden bir taife el ile istimna etmeyi mubah gördüler. Bu Hambeli mezhebi ve bazı Hanefî mezhebinin âlimlerinin görüşüdür. Şehveti teskin etmek için caiz görmüşlerdir. "el-Hulâsa" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Oruçlu kişi zekeriyle oynar, hatta kendisinden meni akarsa, ona orucunu kaza etmesi vacip olur. Ona keffâret vacip olmaz. Bu fiil Ramazan-ı şerifin dışında helal olmaz; eğer şehveti teskin etmek kasdıyla olursa...Eğer şehvetinin teskinini kast ederse, üzerinde vebalin olmaması ümit olunur... Buhâri-i şerifin bazı haşiyelerinde buyuruldu: El ile istimna kitab ve sünnet ile haramdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Ve onlar ki, ırzlarını korurlar. Ancak zevcelerine ve kendilerinin milki olan cariyelerine karşı müstesna... Çünkü bunlar levm olunmazlar. Kim de bundan ötesini ararsa, işte artık onlar haddi aşanlardır. Yani helali harama tecâvüz eden zâlimlerdir, demektir. İmam Bağavî hazretleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime el istimna etmenin haram olduğuna delildir. (3/199) Elleri Hamile Olarak Haşr Olanlar! İbni Cüreyh hazretleri buyurdular: Ben Atâ hazretlerine bundan (el ile istimna etmekten) sordum. Buyurdular ki, Ben işittim ki, kıyamet gününde bir kavim elleri hamile olduğu halde haşr olunurlar. Öyle zannediyorum ki, onlar işte elleriyle zina edenlerdir..." Saîd bin Cübeyr hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zekerleriyle oynayan bir ümmete azab etti..." El ile İstimnâ'nın Cezası Vacip olan bunu yapanı ta'zir etmektir. İbni Mulakkan ve diğerlerinin dediği gibi... Evet! Allah ikisine rahmet etsin; İmâm-ı Âzam ve İmam Ahmed bin Hambel'in yanında; kişi nefsinin fitneye düşmesinden korktuğu zaman (eli ile istimna etmesi) mubahtır. Yine bu şekilde kişinin hanımı veya cariyesinin eliyle istimna etmesi de mubahtır. Lâkin Kâdî Hüseyin (r.h.) buyurdular: Maal-kerâhet (kerahetle beraber) caizdir. Çünkü bunda azlin manâsı vardır. "Tatarhâniyye" isimli fıkıh kitabında buyuruldu: Re'sen bi re'sin (bir başa bir baş ile) kurtulması ona yeterlidir. Haleb-i Şahbâ' nın müftüsüne ait olan Yine "Envârül-Meşârik" isimli kitaptada böyledir. En doğruyu bilen Allah'tır. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Medyen kavmine de kardeşleri Şuayb peygamberi... Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin; O'dan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok... İşte size rabbınızdan bir beyyine geldi. Artık kileyi, teraziyi tam tutun. İnsanların eşyasına haksızlık etmeyin. Yeryüzünü ıslâhından sonra yine fesada vermeyin. Bana inanırsanız, bu söylediklerim sizin için hayırlıdır. Hem, öyle tehdid ederek, her caddenin başına oturup da, Allah'ın yolundan O'naîmân edenleri çevirmeyin ve yolun çarpıklığını arzu etmeyin. Düşünün ki, vaktiyle siz pek az idiniz. Öyle iken, O sizi çoğalttı. Ve bakın o müfsitlerin âkibeti nasıl oldu!? Eğer, içinden bir kısmı benim gönderilmiş olduğum hakikate inanmış, bir kısmı da inanmamış ise, Allah, aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar sabredin ki O, hâkimlerin en hayırlısıdır." Yani Meyden kabilesine gönderdik. Onlar, Meyden bin İbrahim Halilullah Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdındandır. Nesepte kardeşleri, yani kendilerinden birini, demektir. Çcls "Şuayb peygamberi..." Bu kavi-i şerif, kardeşleri" kavl-i şerifi için atf-ı beyândır. Şuayb Aieyhisselam ve Kavmi Şuayb bin Mîkîl, bin Yeşcür, bin Medyen'dir. Rîsâ binti Lût Aieyhisselam ile evlenen Medyen'dir... Nesli çok oldu. "Meyden" onların kabilesinin ismi oldu. Dahhâk (r.h.) buyurdular: Şuayb Aieyhisselam, Allah korkusundan çok ağladı ve gözleri görmez oldu. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a "Hatîbü'l-Embiyâ" (Peygamberlerin hatibi" denilirdi. Kavmine güzel müracât ettiği ve güzel konuştuğu için. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi, küfürleriyle birlikte mikyâl ve vezinlerle (yani ölçü ve tartılarla satılan ve alınan şeylerde) hile yapan bir kavim idi. İsiinâf-i beyâniyyedir. Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin;" Bir tek olan Allah'a... O'dan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok..." Tefsiri daha önce geçti. ÂS "İşte size bir beyyine geldi." Mucize, geldi demektir. Rabbınızdan." "Size geldi," fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Veya failinin sıfatı olan bir mahzûf'a taalluk etmektedir. İzafetin fehâmetiyte nekreden istifâde edilen zâti fehâmet ve azameti te'kîd etmektedir. Yani azametli büyük bir beyyine geldi; sizin işlerinizin Mâlik'i olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından... Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın mucizesinin ne olduğu Kur'ân-ı kerim'de beyân edilmedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mucizelerinin çoğu da Kur'ân-ı kerimde zikredilmediği gibi... Şuayb A.s.'ın Mucizelerinden Biri Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın mucizesi zikredilmedi. Bu şekilde hadis-i şeriflerde de zikredilmedi. Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerinde onun yüce mucizelerinden söz edilmedi. Amma deniliyor ki onun mucizelerinden biri de, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm yüksek dağların yanına geldiğinde, dağ alçalırdı ve ona itaat ederdi. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm asası ile dağa yükselirdi. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın mucizelerinin bazıları Keşşafta zikredildi. Ona bak! Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Nasihatleri "Artık kileyi, tam tutun." "Keyl" kelimesi masdardır. Senin; "Ben yiyeceği kiie ile ölçtüm" demen gibidir. Masdariyet manâsı ise ifâde edilmesi mümkün değildir. Çünkü noksanlık ve tamam olmak işi ayan (maddî) olan şeylerin özelliğindendir. Kâdî Beyzâ bunu muzâfın hazf ine hamletti... Yani Kile âletini" demektir. Ebus-Suûd Efendi de bunu, mikyâl (kile işinin ölçüldüğü âlet) ile tefsir etti. Şu kavl-İ şerif, Ebus-Suûd efendiyi te'yid eder: Ve teraziyi de..." Bunda akla ilk gelen şey, terâzî âletidir. Her ne kadar mîâd" gibi masdar olması da caiz ise de... kelimesi, kendisine tartı yapılan şeye hamledildi; geçim, kendisiyle geçim sağlanan şeye hamledildiğigibi... Medyenlilerin iki kilesi ve iki terâzîleri vardı. Biri diğerinden büyüktü. Başkasından kile veya teraziyle bir şey alacakları zaman büyük olanıyla ölçer, biçer ve tartarlardı. Karşısındakini zarara sokarlardı. Ama kendileri bir şeyi başkasına verecekleri zaman ise küçük olan kile veya teraziyle, ölçer, biçer ve tartarlardı. Ve yine onları zarara sokarlardı. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: kiyle ve mizanda tam yapmak suretiyle insanların haklarını kendilerine verin, demektir. İnsanlara haksızlık etmeyin." Noksanlık yapmayın.. onların eşyasına." Bu İkisiyle sattığınız (veya satın aldığınız) şeyleri... Ve tamam olduklarına itimad edilen şeylerden hangi şey olursa olsun, ve miktardı ne kadar olursa olsun; onda noksanlık yapmayın. Çünkü Medyenliler, iyi, kötü, az ve çok demeden her şeyde noksanlık yaparlardı. Burada, hukuk değil de, eşya," diye tabir edilmesi, umumîlikten dolayıdır. Zira şey kelimesinin mefhûmu hukuk mefhûmuna nisbetle (manâca) daha daha çoktur.... Halkı Aldatmak Bil ki: Kile ve terâzîde insanların eşyalarını eksiltmek ve onları aldatmak, 1- Nefsin hasis (dünyaya düşkün) olmasından, 2- Himmetin düşük, 3-Hırsın galebe çalması, 4- Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmak ve 5-Zulüm'dendir... Bu kötü sıfatı zemimeler (yerilmiş ahlaklar gerçekten) nefsin kötü huylarındandır. Şer-i şerif bu ahlakın değiştirilmesi hakkında ve nefsin tezkiye edilmesi için varid oldu. Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, işlerde yüksek ve âli olanları sever. Ve işlerin âdî olanlarında ise buğzeder... Dünya Hırsı Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: Koyun sürüsüne gönderilen iki kurdun yapmış olduğu ifsâd; bir kişinin mal ve şeref elde etmek için olan hırsının fesadından daha çok değildir. (Bir kişinin mal ve dünya için olan hırsı, koyun sürüsüne dalan iki aç kurdun vermiş olduğu zarar kadar olamaz.) Emânete Riâyet Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: Namaz emânettir. Abdest emânettir. Vezn (tartı) emânettir. Kile (ölçü) emânettir. (3/200) Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına buyurdular:"Kiyle ve terazi ye dikkat edin! Siz bir işte idareci olduğunuz zaman... Sizden önceki ümmetlerin bir çoğu bundan helak oldular. Yeryüzünde Fesat Çıkartmayın Yeryüzünü yine fesada vermeyin" Küfür, intikam ve zulüm ile.. ıslâhından sonra" Peygamberler (a.s.) ve onlara tâbi olanlar, ilâhî emirler ile yeryüzünü ıslâh ettikten sonra, siz yeryüzünü fesada vermeyin. Kendilerine emredilen ve onlardan nehyedilen işlere işarettir. "sizin için hayırlıdır. 1- Tatfîf (yani kendisine alırken fazla ölçmek veya tartmak, kendi malından satarken az ölçmek veya az tartmak) 2- Noksan verip halkı aldatmak, 3- Yeryüzünü fesada vermekten daha hayırlıdır. Eğer Bana inanırsanız,." Eğer sizler, bu söylemiş olduğum sözde beni tasdik ediyorsanız!!! Manevî ve Maddî Yollar Hem, her caddenin başına oturmayın." Be harfi ilsâk içindir veya musâhebe içindir. Çünkü oturmak mekâna bağlıdır. Oturan kişi, yere yapışmış, demektir. Be harfinin, (zarfiyet) manâsında olması caizdir. Çünkü oturan kişi, oturmuş olduğu mekâna hulul etmiş yani içine girmiş demektir. Be harfinin istilâ "üzerinde" manâsına olması caizdir. Çünkü oturan kişi, o oturduğu mekânı istilâ etmiş olur. öyle tehdid ederek" Bu kavl-i şerif, "Oturmayın" fiilinin failinden hâldir. Tehdîd edilen şey zikredilmedi ki, zihin (İslâm dışı olan) bütün mezheplere gitsin diye... Manâsı: Din yoluna bütün yollarla oturmayın; tehdidvâri bir şekilde, korkutur bir halde, demektir. Şeytan gibi... Şu cihetle ki Şeytan: Dedi ki: "Öyle ise beni azdırmana karşılık yemin ederim ki, ben de onları saptırmak için her halde senin doğru yoluna oturacağım. Sonra onlara önlerinden ve arkalarından, sağlarından ve sollarından sokulacağım. Sen de çoğunu şükredici bulmayacaksın. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolu her ne kadar bir ise de; lakin, marifet, hudud ve hüküm şubeleri vardır. Onlar, insanlardan birini Allah'ın yolunda yürüdüklerini gördükleri zaman onu o yoldan men ederlerdi... Denildi ki: Yolun gözetlemelerinde otururlardı. Biri, eğer Şuayb Aieyhisselâm'a gitmek isterse, (hemen onun yolunu keser ve ona) Şuayb, yalancıdır! O seni dininden çıkarıp, fitneye düşürmesin!" diyorlardı. Şuayb Aieyhisselâm'a iman edenleri ise tehdit ediyorlardı. Denildi ki: Meyden kavmi yol kesiyorlardı. (Halkın mal ve canını alıyorlardı) "Çeviriyorsunuz," Bu kavl-İ şerif, "öyle tehdid ederek" fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Yani mani oluyorsunuz ve çeviriyorsunuz, demektir. (Neden?) Allah'ın yolundan" Onların, üzerinde oturup halkı gözetledikleri yol, "O'naîmân edenleri," Yolun hepsine... Bu kavl-i şerif, Çeviriyorsunuz," fiilinin mef'ûlüdür. ve yolu arzu ediyorsunuz" Hazf ve iysâl babındandır. Takdiri şöyledir: Onun için arzu ediyorsunuz," demektir, "yola" râci olan zamir müennes olarak geldi. Çünkü yol" kelimesi bazen müzekker olur bazen de müennes olur... Manâsı; Siz Allah'ın yolu için talep ediyorsunuz. çarpık," Eğrilik ve haktan sapmasını... İçine şüphe ve şaibelerin girmesiyle veya insanlara, onun çarpık olduğunu vasfetmek ve anlatmak ile.. Halbuki Allah'ın yolu, eğrilik ve çarpıklık şaibesinden en uzak olan şeylerdendir... Düşünün ki, vaktiyle siz pek az idiniz. Öyle iken, O sizi çoğalttı. Neslinize ve malınıza bereket vermekle; sizin zayıfınız kuvvetli, fakiriniz de zengin oldu. Ve bakın o müfsitlerin âkibeti nasıl oldu!? Geçmiş ümmetlerden; Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi ve ondan sonra gelen Âd, Semûd ve benzerleri gibi kavimlerin akıbetlerine bakın. İbret alın! Onların gittiği yoldan gitmekten sakının! Eğer, içinden bir kısmı benim gönderilmiş olduğum hakikate inanmış ise," Şeriat ve hükümlere, Ve bir kısmı da inanmamış..." Yani ona... Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: Medyen kavminden bazıları, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a iman ettiler. Diğerleri hepsi onu inkâr ettiler. Dediler ki: Kuvvet ve servet bizim için var! Hak mü'minler tarafından değil, bizim tarafımızdandır. Eğer hak onlardan taraf olmuş olsaydı; sen onlara zenginlik, genişlik ve bereket verirdin!" Şuayb Aleyhisselâm buyurdular: Size verilen her şey Allah'ındır!" Zoraki bir sabırla bekleyin Allah, aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bâtıl üzere olanlara karşı, hak üzere olanlara yardım eder. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'm bu sözleri, mü'minler için bir müjde, kâfirler için bir vaîd (korkutma ve tehdit)tir... O, hâkimlerin en hayırlısıclır." Onun hükmünü değiştirecek yoktur. Onda sapıtma da yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hakimlerin en hayırlısıdır.... Sekizinci cüz (Hicrî) 1100 senesinin Şevval ayının sonlarında tamam oldu. Sekizinci 2005 (11 rebiul evvel 1426)